Bella's Past
by Smile-J
Summary: An alt past for Bella. A stronger Bella comes to Forks but she wants to keep some things to herself. Who shaped her? What secret does she bring to Forks?
1. Chapter 1

I stared out of the plane window watching the cars on the highway shrink to toys cars before my eyes. The tears welling in my eyes I could hold back no longer. I didn't want to leave but I couldn't hold her back any longer. I hated seeing her so sad. This was easier, I can cope with my own pain but I hated seeing others hurting.

I sat holding the journal mom gave me in the airport. I remembered the tears streaming down her face as she said goodbye. She wanted me to stay but wanted to go on the road and spend time with Phil, her new husband. She had given me the journal for all the times I needed to talk and let go since she couldn't be there and she knew I couldn't talk to Charlie, words aren't his strong suit! No time like the present but where to start...

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I prefer Bella.

Mom and Dad, Charlie, divorced when I was little. High school sweethearts, I was an unexpected surprise. Charlie did the 'right thing' and they got married. Charlie got a job on the police force and they ended up in Forks. Mom hated the rain, she hated small town life, and she didn't want to be tied to a house with a screaming newborn. Charlie was working too many hours trying to get promotions and pay rises to give us a better life. Mom sat at home trying to do distance learning to get a degree since she had to look after me. They still loved each other but they wanted such different things from life it just didn't work. Mom left with me and took me home to Phoenix. We moved in with her parents. I went back to spend a few weeks every summer with Charlie. Depending on Moms boyfriend situation it was anything from 2 weeks to 2 months.

Gramps and Grandma were great. I loved them to bits. They were parents to me.

I loved spending time with them. I spent hours in the garage while Gramps was working on his creations. He was an engineer; he had retired early and spent his time creating art works out of scrap metal. I loved helping him, I watched, I learned. When the car broke down, he fixed it. I was the little grease monkey running getting him the tools he needed. When anything went wrong in the house he fixed it and I was his right hand man. Grandma said she always knew what Gramp had spent the day fixing since I was covered in it; Oil and grease in the garage, soil and grass stains in the garden.

Grandma was still teaching when we moved back but her health wasn't good so she had to retire too.

Grandma had had Renee late in life. Mom was long wanted and spoiled rotten. I think she had realised that spoiling Renee hadn't done her any favours in the long run so Grandma had used a different approach with me. She taught me independence as young as she could. I watched and learnt quickly. I enjoyed cooking with her but I hated the rest of the house work. It needed doing so I got on with it as fast as I could. The sooner I finished the soon I could get outside and help Gramps.

Mom was next to useless round the house. Even if she did start something she never finished. She was like a butterfly flitting round, never settling long before flitting off to the next colourful flower that caught her eye. I loved it when she played the piano. She never looked more peaceful than when she was playing. She tried a couple of times to teach me some simple pieces but she got frustrated when I didn't learn them instantly another thing that only lasted till she lost interest.

Don't get me wrong, I love her to bits. When she is taking notice she spots more than most people. I would always try and see what she saw when she picked up on something everyone else missed, I think I learned well. I don't try and keep things from her on days like that. I talk to her about most things, she's my best friend.

I got my love of reading from Grandma. She was an English teacher and always had a book in her hand when she sat down. Gramps was nearly as bad when he was in the house. Grandma read everything but loved the classics. Gramps loved cowboy books, mysteries, spy books and biographies. Mom flitted between chick lit, sci fi and fantasy with a few horror books thrown in for good measure. I just read any book I laid my hands on, every book in the house I had read at least once. Pride and prejudice, Romeo and Juliet both had a special place in my heart since as I had such fond memories of Grandma reading them to me at bedtime when I was little

Did I mention I'm a real tomboy? I never did like pink, sparkly things, dolls or normal girl things. I spent most of my time with Gramps and his friends they talked about more interesting things than anyone else. I never really got on with those my own age I couldn't find common ground. I spoke to most of the kids at school but I never really had anyone that I was close to. I got invited over a couple of times but I'd do something daft like go and help their mum make tea or wash the pots or not know anything about the TV show they watched every evening then they wouldn't invite me back. We would still talk but I'm an outsider.

I like to think ever scenario through before taking action but once I have made a decision I a bit like a pit bull and stick to it beyond reason. The only thing is I'm clumsy. I can trip over thin air. I know the ER inside out I spend so much time there. I've gone over on my ankle so many times I can wrap them in my sleep. I own two sets of crutches since I need them so often. I cut and burnt myself frequently in the kitchen. There was a first aid kit in every room of the house and I had a small kit I carried round with me. I got good at first aid young!

I got pushed into dance classes, yoga classes, martial arts classes all to try and improve my co-ordination. I got out of dance quite quickly but I stuck with the others. Learning to fall without hurting myself was the best thing that came from one of the martial arts. I still hurt myself just not as much. I enjoyed running once I learnt to fall without hurting myself quite as often. I started enjoying swimming after having to go to recuperate from a particularly nasty leg break.

I missed Gramps so much when he died. He was too young, too full of life it wasn't fair. He complained of stomach ache for nearly a year and ate antacids like sweets. We just blamed it on Moms cooking. It turns out it was bowel cancer. He died within the week of been diagnosed. I think he knew but didn't want to burden us so he hid it. He was like that.

Grandma wasn't long after with a heart attack in her sleep. I think she was just missing him too much and went to join him.

So I was 11 and I became the parent. It was easier to do all the cooking myself, at least it was edible and I didn't need to buy new pans to replace the burnt ones. I didn't need to repaint the kitchen again from smoke damage. I sorted all the post and paid the bills after Mom forgot once too many times and they sent round the debt collectors. I cleaned the house, did the shopping and did the laundry, scorch marks from the iron on your new tops is good incentive. Fortunately Gramps and Grandma had good life insurance so that gave us an income. Mom did work but the jobs never lasted long, she got bored. She wanted a change of scene. So she moved on to pastures new.

She took it hard when they died. I found ways of getting her to live again. She loved new things, new challenges so I found them for her. That when we started, the classes.

I went with her, she didn't like going by herself. Scrapbooking was the first class we did together. We spent the first 2 years doing the 'girly' classes from cooking to Jewellery making, decoupage to dressmaking, pottery to lace making. Sometimes we managed to complete the entire course; more often Renee got bored and skipped the last few classes. I usually stuck them out, I love learning new things.

The classes changed as more jobs needed doing round the house and garden. The boiler started acting up so we went to a plumbing course. Mom started dating the lecturer, so the boiler got fixed. I finished that course but it got awkward towards the end since she had already broken up with him. We had car troubles so we did a mechanics class.

Mom realised that certain classes were likely males rather than females and that opened up an entire new dating arena. It was better for me than the sorts she had been picking up from her waitressing jobs but I still got annoyed when I was asked to cook special candle lit dinners for them that I got to eat cold in my room.

I excelled at welding. I loved the woodworking classes, I enjoyed working with wood. It was after these classes that I decided to try and finish some of Gramps creations. They had sat in the garage for all these years gathering dust and I wanted to remember him by completing some of them.

I had continued going over to see Gramps friends once a week when they met up, I buttered them up with cakes and cookies. I loved that they were always pleased to see me even after we lost him. They treated me like their own.

One of Gramps old work mates, John lived just up the street. He had trouble getting round but when I started working on Gramps creations he found his way over and talked me through ideas on how to finish them. I set him up on a bench with cushions so he didn't tire himself too much. I enjoyed the company.

Walking him home one afternoon I noticed his swing seat was broken. He spent every evening on it, watching the neighbourhood go by. When I mentioned it he mumbled something about getting someone to come out as he wasn't up to fixing it. I went mad at him, how could he not even think to ask me. I stomped straight into his garage to find materials to fix it. I had to pop home since I had more tools to get it repaired but before twilight he was in his proper place swinging on his porch. After that they all started asking just little things to start with, none of they were as fit as they used to be. I loved being useful. They would buy materials, always buying for extras for finishing Gramps's and soon my own creations. They said that it was the least they could do as payment for services, I didn't want anything. I enjoyed helping them. It didn't matter how much I argued materials or tools would turn up in the garage. I never liked it but we agreed to disagree so I thought.

Word got out that I was handy for odd jobs and I was overrun by jobs all over. I never accepted anything apart from a meal now and then, I was happy to help.

I spent a long summer up in Forks with Charlie. Mom had gone away on holiday with the latest boyfriend; he was a ball player and travelled a lot. I just hoped this one lasted. He balanced her well.

I enjoyed seeing Charlie it was restful spending time with him. No running round, little conversation beyond absolute necessary. The problem was the never ending rain, fishing and sports viewing. I got to take my camera with me. Mom and I had done a photography course and she had let me have the camera. I was snap happy. Charlie had threatened to confiscate the camera if I took one more photo of him.

As usual we spent most of the time down in La Push. Charlie went fishing with Billy Black. He only dragged me along every now and then knowing it wasn't my thing. I spent my time with Billy's girls most years. I missed them this year as they were always out with their boyfriends or too busy with extra credit work so they could get of La Push early. They miss their mum and just wanted out. So this year I was stuck with their kid brother Jacob. In previous years he had just been an annoying kid that got wound up stuck with 'girls'. It was different this year ever since I walked in the garage and passed him the correct wrench when he was working under Red. Red is Billy's truck. Billy can't drive any more, he needs a wheelchair. He wants to make sure Red is still running as Jacob will be able to drive him round in a few years. Jake hates Red as it's so slow but unbeknown to Charlie he drives it round the reservation even though he is years to young for his licence.

Jake and I actually got to know each other. He was amazed I could actually do any work on a car. He was disappointed when I had no interest in cars beyond keeping them in working order. He was very impressed when he needed some welding doing. He had never had enough practice to get good. I made a few tiny creations from spare nuts, bolts and nails much to his amusement. He had laughed at my metal Bambi characters. I had taken loads of photos with them in different poses. We were still laughing and taking photos when we were in the cafe in La Push where we were having lunch. Sue runs the cafe and wanted to know what we were up to. She had decided to decorate the cafe with them; at least she thought they were good! She was sat chatting with us. We heard some customers complaining they wanted to sit out in the rare sunshine. I offered to make some picnic tables if she wanted. I think she was dubious what we would come up with but she was willing to give it a try.

Jake and I went with Red and collected every piece of driftwood we could find on the beach before heading back to his garage. Jake actually took notice and followed my direction while we made tables, benches, chairs and picnic benches with the wood we had collected. We had laughed and joked so much that afternoon. It was as result of the joking that we carved a swan somewhere on every piece of furniture, we used a hot poker to blacken the wood inside the carving. After taking some daft photos on the beach with each piece of furniture, the swans and us messing round we headed back to Sue's.

Sues face was a picture when we drove up in Red with them all piled in the back. She couldn't get over how quickly we had put them together. After some scepticism on the durability she loved our furniture asking how many pieces she could have and cost. We laughed and let her use the lot.

We were unloading when she spotted the swan; she only frowned for a second before the comprehension dawned. And so Black Swan Designs was coined.

We spent the rest of the summer making more Bambi characters from scraps round the garage, furniture from any wood we could lay our hands on and working on Red. We got in trouble from some of the older kids on the reservation when they wanted a bonfire on night but couldn't find any wood. We got let off when they realised every family in La Push had at least one new piece of furniture in their yard that we had made. After that we actually had extra hands to load Red with drift wood on the condition we left enough for a fire. It was a fun summer, the best I could remember.

Mom and I threw ourselves into more classes when I got back. She loved her summer with Phil, the ball player. He had to go away again and she was feeling down. She wanted to see all the photos. It was the photos that triggered the computer courses so I could download them all and 'do something with them'. A web design class caused the birth of Black Swan Design web site. I put all the photos of my Bambi characters as I dubbed them. The driftwood furniture went up then I decided to add all my creations I had hidden in the garage. At least then I had a memory of how bad I was. Fortunately the only hits I had on the site were from me looking at my photos.

A business class triggered heaps of business cards and letterheads. The logo was just a photo of one of our better carvings of a swan. All we need now was something to sell.

I moved Gramps scrap metal artworks that I had completed and many of my own creations onto the front yard. I was taking photos of each piece. I had moved all the pieces outside then grabbed my camera so I had a record of them before stripping some of my pieces down for the next project,

I was black with dirt, oil and grime, sweaty and exhausted when I realised I had an audience. I was mortified when I realised people were looking at my creations. Only Gramps friends had seen the completed work, even mom hadn't seen much of them. She knew what I was doing but had never taken much notice. I tried to head back into the garage when a voice cut through my embarrassment.

"How much will you take for that one?"

I spun round in shock and stared at the man that had spoken. He was a tall gaunt man had walked up the drive and steped onto the lawn with a short roundish women and a little girl in a pretty orange dress. He was pointing at one of my larger wind catchers that was turning and glinting in the sun.

I just stood open mouthed, in total shock and mortification that my projects had been seen, what was he joking, when would the laughter, humiliation and taunting start.

"Are they for sale?" he asked.

I managed to get "Yes" out of my mouth when he started waving dollar bills round.

"Can I put this down as a deposit on that one, I'll go and get my trailer and be back in ½ an hour"

By this time John had made his way to me. He took over and yelled at me to get some paper and a pen. He was mobbed by the others all trying to stake a claim to one piece or another. I set him up on his bench with a table. I even managed to lay my hands on the headed paper for him to use. The business cards were with them so I threw those onto the table too. I ran round putting 'SOLD' on pieces and helping load cars and trailers that morphed out of nowhere taking over the street.

By the end of the afternoon he had sold the lot AND I had orders and requests for more. The bloke with the trailer had made himself quite a bit by delivering some for us. I was in shock still.

John got me into the house and made me a coffee. Most of the rest of Gramps gang had arrived during the afternoon. They had helped out where ever they could. Now we were all sat just looking at each other.

John pulled out the roll of money that he had collected over the afternoon and started counting. We just stared in shock. How much? How much had he asked for? I just sat shaking. What happened?

John had rung round once he had seen the crowd watching me. He told me they were stood talking when he had started the rumour it was a top end designer garden furniture clearance; he had heard people ringing friends and work colleges letting them in on the scoop. He had stood back until the first person had spoken up. Then he had come forward to help me.

He wouldn't tell me how much we had made; he claimed he wanted to make sure the personal cheques would clear first. I didn't know till later he had asked Renee to set up an account in my name as a college fund. They had been putting money in every time I had turned down payment for my help on all the jobs round the neighbourhood.

It turns out just that importune yard sale made enough to put me through college. What I didn't expect was my mobile ringing off the hook and an email box I couldn't keep up with. The number of hits on the web site looked like it had a rocket propelling the numbers. Those business cards spread far and wide.

I had to turn away customers. I spent the weekends creating to order, 2 nights after school creating for fun, home work and helping friends got squashed in there too. During the holidays I worked flat out. Every time I turned down business I had two more offering more money for a Black Swan original.

Fortunately no-one at school had the slightest idea what I did. They had no interest in this ugly duckling!

I slept nearly 4 hours a night. I ran or swam twice a day, first thing in a morning and late at night. I used running as stress relief, it was my time, just for me.

Mom married Phil in spring, I was so happy for her. When I helped her plan the wedding I also started planning the move of Black Swan Designs. Gramps gang kept me out of the lime-light. They were the face of Black Swan Design, if they didn't mind I intended it to stay that way. All the shipping would still be from Phoenix, in one door out the other! Hopefully I could keep the spotlight down there away from me. Jake had found me a large isolated industrial unit and warehouse to buy in Forks. I was having an indoor pool put in if only to be able to swim when I need. I'm not sure how much I'll enjoy running in the cold and wet. I need an outlet, money buys me choices. I had arranged for all my tools to be shipped to Forks. I suppose I could buy all new tools but I love using Gramps tools, hopefully it should be set up by the time I arrive.

Jake and Sue had made a killing on the furniture we had built during the summer when a tourist had spotted the logo on a table. One bench had been stolen before they went round and collected every piece we had made. The sale of the first table had more than covered the cost of buying new furniture for everyone. They sold the rest off, one at once to maintain price. The Bambi metal lookalikes had also sold for silly amounts even with the swan on them. Sue and Jake had gone mad when I wouldn't take any of the money made. They were gifts in my mind, arghhh. We found a compromise and set up a college trust fund for La Push residents. Just for some tables and benches. I still think the world has gone mad.

So I was 16, I had a business with 2 offices. I created the 'art works', junk modelling in my eyes. The Bambi metal lookalikes, we don't call them that but you get the idea, I now make an entire zoos worth of animals anything from an inch across to 100 foot high. The big one was just a scaled up model, we got contractors in to build the large one. They were that popular. Jake continued making more tables, benches, chairs etc from drift wood, he has kept that under wraps that it's him. Most of La push was involved in beach combing for wood; we even resorted to buying and having it shipped in. Both La Push guys and Gramps's gang along with a few youngsters combed their local areas for scrap I could use.

My college fund account now had a fund manager and an income in its own right. The college fund might have been healthy before; now meteoric is the only way to describe it since the company took it on.

I'm way ahead at school but still got in trouble for ditching when the dead-lines for the company were getting tight. Now I have to look forward to making myself invisible in a new school, get everything up and running ASAP while keeping under the radar. I want to remain as an invisible school kid for as long as I can. I hate the spot light.

I have a big order on the books; some interior designer wants some work done. They want to be involved in the design. I'm dreading meeting them. I expect they will think less of me as I'm so young and want to speak to the 'boss'. I can't avoid this one, the fund managers asked as a personal favour. I enjoy playing not this high pressure, high expectation stress. Once this job is over no more, I'm going back to playing on my terms so I can enjoy again.

The seatbelt signs have come on. The plane is coming in for a landing. Am I ready for a new start? Charlie has no idea about my part - time job. Decisions, decisions how much should I tell him?

I just need to remember to call him Dad, not Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just playing with a great story!

Any constructive criticism is gratefully received. This story is the first attempt at writing since I left school many, many years ago. The many great stories on here gave me the courage to try. Please don't be too cruel and put me off forever! I'm a uk author so I apologise for uk spelling and lack of knowledge of things US, I'm willing to learn if you want to put me straight!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I put the journal back in my bag. I was near the back of the plane. As soon as the plane had landed everyone jumped up and started jockeying to get off the plane. I sat and waited. I was stiff from sitting so long. All I wanted was some fresh air; it was like trying to breathe soup in here.

The cool, humid air hit me as I left the plane. I could almost taste the 'green-ness' in the air. I went into auto pilot getting through the airport. One bonus with being almost last off the plane was I didn't have to wait to collect my suitcases. They were riding round the carousel with only a few other cases for company. No one would take them by mistake. I learnt early, no matter how I like to be unnoticed, suitcases needed to standout and be individual. Ribbons, stickers, even some graffiti art due to hours of boredom when the check in had huge queues from my many trips back to Forks.

I grabbed the cases and went to find Charlie.

I wasn't used to being here so early in the year. Mom and Phil had postponed their honeymoon until school broke up. Mom wanted me to spend the summer with them but Phil had to travel and I didn't want to see her so torn again. She always looked like she had a piece ripped out of her heart that no amount of phone calls or emails could touch while he was gone. I had persuaded her, this gave me more chance to get everything set up. Now I had all summer to get Black Swan Designs up and running in the new premises.

Yikes, soon I would have three outlets for Black Swan Designs. Jake and Billy had built a big workshop in La Push for the driftwood furniture 'division'. Jake wanted his space back to work on cars, his first love! Gramps gang had hired help and worked on my designs in a huge warehouse we bought in Phoenix. I had always worked in the garage emailing the designs to the team. The drawing classes came in useful. I still can't believe my weird upbringing has set up so well for such a strange life style. Now I would have to set up the new place.

I met Charlie in the usual spot. It's just off the main through way, far enough away not to be sent flying by everyone rushing out but not too far to drag luggage. He always wanted to try and get to me soon to help with my bags. I preferred knowing where to meet him.

"Bells," he shouted with a huge grin spreading across his face when he spotted me making my way through the other travellers. He rushed across to help me, grabbing both cases.

"Cha... Dad, I can manage," I knew he would have none of it but I hated anyone taking away my independence.

He let out a throaty chuckle, "I know, I know, but let your old man at least have the illusion that you need him for something".

I blushed; I think that is my natural state to have my cheeks flaming like that. I loved the fact he wasn't big on PDA's, no hugs or tears when anyone could see.

A mumbled "OK," was my wordy agreement.

I hated travelling in the police cruiser. It was one of tortures that I hadn't managed to totally avoid on any of my trips here. I waited until we got out of the traffic before breaking the comfortable silence we had had since leaving the airport. The only sounds in the cruiser were the rumble of the engine, and the swish of the wipers.

"How's things?" a nice open ended question. If he didn't want to talk I get a 'fine' but sometimes he would put more than two words together!

He glanced across at me, a questioning look in his eye. With his eyes firmly back on the rain lashed highway he started to talk.

"It's Billy"

I cut him off, "Is he ok?"

"Yes, yes. But he's busy. We don't go fishing as often, he doesn't even get over for many games any more", he sounded down.

I winced as I processed and realised, it was my fault. Billy was such big part of Black Swan Designs. Some people may only see his wheelchair but he is definitely the brains of the operation up here. He runs all the business side of the operation. He put so many hours in. It took so much arguing just to get him to accept any money for all the work he does. I'm not surprised he had so little time to spend with Charlie any more, he was working all hours for me. Jake is just as bad, he won't have it that he is part of Black Swan Designs. He keeps telling me I was the 'designs bit,' he was just manual labour for the wood division.

"I'm so sorry, it's my fault", I sighed.

"What? No, how could it be your fault? It's the furniture company; it's done La Push so much good. They all seem to be involved. It's breathed a new life into the place. I think Billy is more involved than he lets on, the company even has Black in its name." He was ranting now.

"Dad," I cut him off. I needed to explain. I had never considered how much it would affect Charlie when I asked Billy to downplay the whole thing.

"Dad, I need to talk to you." I sighed, "I need to tell you about Black Swan Designs". I emphasised Swan as I said the name.

His head whipped round to stare at me. Then he blinked and whipped back to watch the road. He didn't speak, he just waited.

I took a deep breath, and sighed as I prepared to explain.

"Remember last summer," I started.

He grunted in response.

"You know all those benches and things that turned up round La Push," I continued.

I saw a flicked of remembrance go across his face, "Billy had that new swing on his front, that one he could get himself easily into from his wheel chair, and Sue had all those picnic tables. Wait, they got new ones after the theft late last year. The new ones do the job but the drift wood ones were better."

"Sue mentioned she wanted some outdoor furniture when we were in there one day. Jake and I took up the challenge. Remember the agro when the Forks kids couldn't find any drift wood and blamed the La Push guys." I was sat staring at my hands. Charlie kept glancing over; the last comment earned a scowl.

I continued, flinching as I admitted "It was Jake and I that took all the drift wood".

Charlie scowled again but I pushed on "We apologised and started leaving piles of drift wood in favourite fire spots. It appeased the animosity on both sides."

Charlie's look softened at that, I sighed in relief.

"We used the drift wood to make the furniture," I almost whispered that last bit. He heard me though.

He looked across at me again, wide eyed in shock. The next thing I knew he was pulling over at the side of the highway.

"You, you" he spluttered. "You and Jake made those, all those", he trailed off and stared at me.

"I sketched out some ideas. Then I started putting them together. Jake watched but soon twigged on and helped me," I started to explain "We spent most of the summer making different designs, Jake has kept making them to try and keep up with demand."

"But, how do you know how to make stuff like that, design it and all" he asked in confused shock. He just sat staring. I could almost see the comprehension forming as he put the pieces together.

"Your Gramps, he was always tinkering. Is that it? But how did you get so good," he had put it together. "Oh, Oh, you and Jake. You and Jake are Black Swan Designs. My God Bella, why didn't you tell me?" He was shouting now, amazement and wonder on his face.

Once he had calmed down he set off driving again. It took most of that long drive to fill him in on the details. The cop in him took over wanting every last detail. I explained that the furniture was only a small part. He had seen some of Gramps's creations and was amazed when he realized I was making them now. I promised to show him some pictures when we got home. I had some portfolios in one of my cases. When I explained the workload I had taken on these last few months he was worried I spent too many hours working at my age. The pride in my accomplishments that shone out of him was overwhelming. He agreed that it was best to keep my and Jake's true involvement in the company under wraps. He got worried when I explained about how pushy the media was getting about the identity of the creator of the company. Dad that came up with the idea of creating a reclusive make believe identity to re-direct the attention. He was worried about my safety, especially when he was working all hours and about me travelling and from the new site. It was when I was explaining about the pool I was having built there that the money side came up.

When he realised the amount of money we had made he nearly had to pull over again. He knew the units and warehouses, plus the surrounding land had been sold to Black Swan Designs but the new round of shock on his face was almost amusing when he realised it was his daughter was the buyer. I explained all about the college fund that got out of control. I didn't give figures as the accountant and fund manager deal with that side of things. I gave him ball park figures and the colour drained out of his face. We spent the next half hour of the drive in silence as he processed the information. He kept glancing across at me almost as if to check he wasn't dreaming. I kept glancing back at him to check he was OK. I was relieved to see the colour gradually come back to his face.

"Bells, will the new site be secure?" he questioned warily.

"That's the intent," I answered warily.

"Can I help with setting it up?" was his hesitant response.

"Would you Dad? That would be wonderful." I was overcome with shock, hope and happiness that he wanted to help with it all.

He was still looking at me with some trepidation when he said, "Hear me out on this Bells, I'm not sure if you would want to consider it but," he paused "Could you build a house on the site for you to live in so you don't have to travel and it's secure?"

"Don't you want me to live with you?" I asked nervously.

"Course, I do. But I want you safe first and for most. Your room is always that but I can come to you just as easily. It just seems safer with all the hours you tell me you are working that you live closer to work and have some security round you. Don't you dare slip with your school work on me though when school starts!" The joy, love and acceptance in his voice rang out of his words.

Tears slipped down my face, I was overcome by his approval and support. Already I was planning a pool house. Then it came to me I could build bigger and use it for meetings and for social events rather than having to travel.

I looked over at Charlie with wonder in my eyes "Dad this could really work for me in so many ways, Are you sure?"

"Do you need the number for an architect? " he chuckled in reply.

We were nearly home when he became pensive. I couldn't understand the change in mood.

"Umm, Bella." He nervously started.

I looked across at him wondering what was coming next.

"I didn't know about you and the Black Swan stuff, but I know how much you dislike the attention from riding in this cruiser. So I sort of bought you a car. I understand that you will want something better now though" he looked so forlorn.

"You bought me a car," I was so touched that he had thought of much, it was so considerate of him. I could feel the tears building.

"Well not so much a car as a truck," he explained.

We were just pulling up at Charlie's house; well I suppose it was my home now, when I spotted Red.

"I bought Red from Billy," said a dejected Charlie.

"Red? You bought me Red", I was excited. "I love Red, Thank you." I was gushing now.

"You have all that money and you are excited to have a battered ancient truck, come on you don't have to pretend", he sighed as he looked back at Red.

"Dad, I'm not pretending. I'm going do need something to haul stuff for work. I don't want anything ostentatious. I might put a new engine in as Jake and I bodged poor old Red with so many second hand parts." I was bouncing with excitement and thinking ahead.

I leapt out of the cruiser and rushed round to Charlie. I gave him a great big hug. After a second of shock he hugged me back. I could feel and hear his belly laugh as he realised I really was pleased to have Red.

"You never react the way I expect. I don't suppose I know much about kids today. And what is this about you putting a new engine in. What can't you do?" He laughed at me.

I blushed again. I don't think Charlie hadn't known I worked on Red last summer. We always implied we just hung out in the garage and on the beach. He never really asked as long as we were happy.

"Well you know Mom and her attention span. I ended up doing loads of different courses with her 'til she moved onto the next thing. Gramps old car broke down so we went on a few courses so I could fix it. That's how I can draw and sketch the designs, do all the woodwork, all the welding and make all the other stuff. Jack of all trades, master of none, that's me!" I laughingly told him.

"Ok Jack, let's get your stuff inside before we get any wetter", he responded with a chortle as he grabbed my suitcases.

The house was exactly the same. It never changed. It was comfortable to be back, if only for long enough to get my house built. My house now that was a strange thought!

"Why don't you go and start unpacking. I'll order some take out for dinner if you're hungry, any preferences?" he queried.

My stomach rumbled on cue, setting us both off laughing.

"Any food is good; I'll head up and clean up before unpacking. Give me a yell when the food is here" I said as I disappeared up the stairs hearing a "Sure" from Charlie as I reached the top.

Charlie had put my suitcases in my room. I dug long enough to find my wash bag and a change of clothes. The portfolios were in the top of the case so I put one out on the desk to take down later.

I grabbed a towel out of the cupboard then headed for a shower. All those hours stuck in airports and travelling I felt like I had a coat of grime that needed scrubbing off. I let the hot water wash away the fatigue. I felt a pang of annoyance when I realised I was nearly out of shampoo. What was the point of packing a nearly empty bottle? More shopping to do tomorrow, I hate shopping. I'll have to remember to check the state of Charlie's kitchen. I'll probably need a grocery shop too. Charlie never was much of a cook. Camp cooking he excelled at but put him in a kitchen and bacon and eggs is the best you can hope for. There goes my stomach again. Might as well dry off and hope the food arrives soon.

Refreshed and clean I tidied up and started unpacking. I emptied the first case when Charlie called.

I took a portfolio down with me. Charlie had ordered Chinese and plenty of it. We didn't say a word to each other until we had eaten enough to burst. When I start eating Chinese I just can't seem to stop, being hungry on top of that, blergh I hate being this full! My own silly fault as usual.

I quickly cleared the leftovers and washed the few pots we had used. I wandered back into the living room hearing a game on the big screen. I expected Charlie to be glued to the screen, hey there was a game on, and he watches all the games. Imagine my amazement when he was glued to my portfolio instead.

Now even I'll admit the portfolio looked good. It's been reprinted every couple of months to reflect the newest designs. The biggest sellers were the little animal designs followed by the zodiac designs. Walking round Phoenix one day I looked in the window of a pawnbrokers shop when I saw all the second hand jewellery. I started the zodiac collection that night. I only make a small number of items with the precious materials, the lapidary and jewellery classes coming into their own. They sell well for very little work. The garden furniture and sculptures in both wood and metal cover a few pages. Some of the more unusual commissions grace the pages too.

Charlie's eyes bugged out when he saw the back page. It was one of the 'unusual' commissions that received media attention. "Bella, this was on TV. This is yours," he spluttered in shock.

I just laughed and nodded "Now you know why I need a bit of security round the new site."

"I may need to call a few favours to upgrade the security beyond what I originally thought" he said almost to himself.

The days went by in a blur. I didn't sleep well when it rained. The drumming of the rain disturbed my sleep each night it rained. Charlie's shifts varied, he covered for everyone's leave. Between getting everything set up for Black Swan Designs, his real job and fishing he didn't spend much time in the house. I stocked the fridge and freezer with meals for myself and Charlie. I did the laundry and cleaned the house without ever considering it as work, it was just a normal part of my life. Charlie and I tried to eat together when we could but the hours we each put in it didn't happen as often as it should. I worried that Charlie would be disappointed but he told me he loved having me and hadn't enjoyed himself so much for years. He said the Black Swan work was like a life line and he loved the new horizons. I had him put on the books as a consultant, he complained about it hard as Billy had about being paid. It was Billy that convinced him it was the right thing to do. Ha, at last I could make sure my Dad reaped some benefit from my undeserved wealth. I inherited my dislike of gifts from him I think.

I came up with the name Immi for the designer alias. It wasn't a lie in my eyes just and abbreviation of mine and Grandps names. Isabella Marie and Matthew Isaac, it seemed fitting as Gramps started it all in my eyes. Charlie used some connections through work to set it all up and create a back history. He even had Immi's profile put up on the website, carefully omitting gender. They decide to recognise that Jake and I came up with the logo while messing round last summer and hence the name of the company. Gramps had done most of his work on his creations after he retired so that was the time frame they used for Immi's original designs, recognising the garage sale as the trigger to the fame but not as the first sales. Gramps had giving some of his creations away to friends over the years. It was our way of making those gifts more valuable. The set-up reminded me of one of Charlie's favourite TV show re-runs 'Charlie's Angels', a boss that no one gets to meet. I sure he liked the show more because of the name not to mention the skimpy outfits!

Charlie and Billy worked together to staff the new site. Charlie went over the top in background checks and references but it was all pulling together. Hopefully it would take some of the pressure off the original teams.

I spent some time in La Push catching up on the latest. They had some wood that they were struggling using due to the shape. They had talked about just putting it in the bonfire heaps but I sketched a heap of new designs based on what they had. I spent time with Billy, he told me how much he was enjoying being useful again. I got him a gift to thank him for everything. He received it about as well as I receive gifts – he went ballistic at me! When I eventually calmed him down we went down to the marina. His gift was a specially adapted fishing boat. He was still mad at me for buying it for him but I sweet talked him into accepting it by telling him how much Charlie missed him and their fishing trips. Jake and I promised to catch up when we had chance but we never got round to arranging anything.

I spent time at the new location. It was a huge site, well spaced out. The boundary fence and the compound fences had all been built, all with state of the art security. I set up all my tools in one of the buildings set by its self, nearest to the pool. The security to get in and out of my workshop was nearing ridiculous in its complexity. I just hope I didn't set the alarm off getting in and out. It was nice to have my own space again. I spent lots of time just chilling out putting together new creations. I took plenty of photos and emailed them to the Phoenix office. I let them update the website and deal with sales until we were up and running here.

The pool had been built away from the rest of the complex at my request. When I saw my indoor heated pool had been completed my first thought was to christen it with a swim. Even in summer I appreciated that it was an indoor pool. They had got totally carried away, it was an Olympic size pool with a huge Jacuzzi and steam rooms, not to mention the fully equipped gym. Work had started on a pool house and the site for the main house had been cleared.

Charlie gave me the details of the architect he thought might be of help. Imagine my shock when I recognised the name. It was the big client that I intended to be the last big job until I graduate. I didn't intend giving up Black Swan Designs but I wanted to reduce the workload. The commissions were my biggest time drain and source of pressure. I loved creating on my terms not to someone else's whim.

I had spoken to the architect on the phone and given her some idea for what I wanted from the house. She emailed me some different designs. One stood out to me and I decided to go for it. It was fantastic, a huge glass fronted house. I was worried about keeping the place warm but I was assured that with the right glass, orientation and insulation it would not need much heating. Her house was to a similar design to the plans I decided on. She had invited me over to see her house but she was out of town so often our schedules didn't allow us to meet soon enough so I decided to go ahead and start the build. Money was a very good way of getting work done quickly.

I had scheduled an appointment to meet up with Mrs Cullen, the interior designer and part time architect regarding the commissions she wanted. We couldn't meet till two weeks before school was back. In an effort to get things moving we had talked over the phone about the smaller pieces she wanted to commission. Sketches had gone backwards and forwards until she had asked us to go ahead. I would take the pieces up for approval before discussing the bigger piece.

The fee for the architect plans I negotiated as one of the smaller pieces she wanted. The arrangement seemed to suit us both. I was really looking forward to meeting this client. We had some great conversations on the phone. She had done the usual of trying to push to meet with designer rather than me but the information we had put out about Immi seemed to appease people when they realised no one got to meet Immi. If only they knew, it amused me every time it came up. The looks on their faces when they saw me coming was always worthwhile. They assumed they had been dumped with and office junior on work experience. Some of the older males were the most incredulous when they saw they had to do business with a 'young girl'. My name in the profile on the web site definitely made that easier in the last couple of meetings. I wondered how this one would go once she sees how young I am!

As soon as the pit was ready I put a new engine in Red. I made a few modifications to the frame. A ramp and a winch were the main additions for deliveries. Red might look like a clapped out old truck but appearances can be deceptive, a bit like Reds driver. Let people under estimate us at their peril!

No disrespect to Red but I treated myself to a car as soon as the garage was complete. It was easier to cover some of the long distant meetings in something more comfortable. I didn't really care what I got so I let Charlie and Billy get it for me. They got a BMW 530d which means nothing to me. All I care about is I get over 50mpg. I asked for metallic red rather than my preferred blue car colour. I like to be seen on the highway and red stands out better. When I was on the phone to Renee and Phil I mentioned the car. I couldn't remember the model so I just told them it was a Red one, Phil got quite upset with me. I had to get the paperwork out to find the model before he would settle down. It's just a car, I don't care what make it is as long as it gets me where I want to go.

The summer flew by. The pool house was completed and work on the main house was, amazingly, ahead of schedule. I lived in the pool house now. I still went and did all the chores at Charlie's making sure he always had a meal in the fridge for when he got in. We spent more time together since I moved in here. He and Billy both called into the pool house or my workshop every time they were on site. I fed them every time, maybe that was the key!

I swam and spent time in the gym every morning before breakfast. I spent all my spare time in the workshop coming up with new designs, both sketches and complete projects. Hopefully I had enough new designs to keep customers happy for months. The new designs were released gradually to try and retain interest. I still had to go to meeting with customers and clients to complete outstanding jobs but I felt I was catching up at last. Rather than listening to music on my ipod I'd taken to listening to audio books while I was working. It was one of the ways I kept ahead with school work, loads of educational audios. I was amazed when I found the sheer variety of audio; books, language and lectures. I worked into the night. I became aware I was working 16 or 17 hours a day, seven days a week. I ate lunch and dinner while I worked, breakfast was the only meal I ate at a table, well that's stretching the truth. I ate breakfast while padding round doing chores in the house. I'd swim and work out for about an hour before collapsing back in bed. The only places I go are Charlie's house to clean up there, the store for food and meetings. I'm such a rebel teen. I need a life!

Once I actually realised how many hours I was working I promised myself I was going to have some time off. The Cullen meeting was coming up in a couple of days. I promised myself I would use the next few days to tie up the last few loose ends. After that meeting I would work only on that job and I would take at least one of the last 2 weeks off work entirely. Argghhh I can feel the excuses welling up already, maybe just one sketch, just one more creation, ohhh that would work well. I am going to try. I will try. I need some time off.

I threw myself into work ever harder to get everything done taking the time to cover all bases not just the creative side I enjoy. We were up a running here. At last everyone is trained and doing what they need to. I have them contacting Phoenix or La Push for queries. All I'm needed for now is the sketches, even then I have enough in hand to cover, as long as we don't accept commissions. We have enough staff to run the business without the original team if we need to. The business is making huge profits. Ok, I'm out of excuses. I'm taking a step back. I'll get this last commission done then I'm going to pretend I'm just an ordinary teen without any other commitments. Well, I'll try!


	3. Chapter 3

I woke bright and early as usual. I stretched like a cat then sat up. The meeting was today. The last meeting before my holiday, can I really manage to not work? I suppose time will tell. I looked out at the grey morning and sighed. The long term weather had given some sun coming our way next week. I couldn't wait; this grey weather got me down.

I dragged a swimsuit on. I really need to get some new ones for myself and stock the pool house with spares for guests. I looked at the meagre number of clothes in my closet and sighed again. I hate clothes shopping but really need to get clothes suitable for Forks weather when I start back at school. My work clothes consist of tatty old shorts and t-shirts that I pull my overalls over and the skirt and trouser suits I use for meetings.

I grabbed a poncho style towel, pulling it over my head for the walk across to the pool. I had a corridor built from the pool house to the pool building so I didn't get cold. After doing my stretching routine I dived into the pool. It was always a slight shock when I hit the cool water but the exercise soon warmed me. The familiar muscle burn made me aware I had been swimming for a while. I glanced at the clock and knew I had to start and get ready for the meeting.

I tidied round as I ate a bowl of cereal. I swallowed down a quick glass of juice before pulling on some work clothes. I needed to load Red with the garden sculptures she had commissioned. There were seven, all taller than me. I just hoped she had a huge garden! I looked over each piece as I manhandled them up into Red. I was a good thing I had some muscle, I suppose I should have asked for some help. I'm really can be too pig headed for my own good.

I was impressed with the way these had turn out. The bases were a simple conical shape with the frame made to appear like ivy growing up. The sculptures on the top were strange as they didn't seem to have a theme I could discern. My favourite was the mountain lion that looked like it was swiping at its prey. When you saw the lion near huge brown bear it looked like they were fighting. The bear was up on its hind legs roaring. I'd had fun drawing and making those two, I had started a wilderness range off the back of these. The others were a strange mix; a mother and child, a confederate flag, a shopping bag with clothes spilling out, a stethoscope and a car with the hood open. How did all those things tie together, weird! Oh well, what the client wants, the client gets. I'd had fun with these pieces. I just wondered what the bigger project was going to be as these were by no means small.

Once I had them all loaded, covered and strapped down I headed back for a long hot shower I wanted to wash away the smell of chlorine and grease. The smell of my usual strawberry scented shampoo reminded me of picnics when I was little with Grandma, Gramps and Mom. I stood under the water letting the heat and water pressure massage my shoulders and back.

A glance at the time kicked me out of me reverie. I dried off quickly, I did my best with my hair but I didn't have a hope of getting it dry. It's so thick and unmanageable, the chlorine didn't help matters. I just threw it up into a messy bun. I pulled on a royal blue trouser suit. I had to unload all those monsters in my suit and I wonder why I go through so many suits! Hopefully it would be dark enough to hide any marks from unloading. I just prayed she likes them. I really could do without having to bring them back to make changes. I was sighing too much this morning, I need to stay positive. I didn't bother with any makeup; I only put that stuff on when I got guilted into dinner meetings. I still hadn't finished decorating the pool house so only had the mirror in the bathroom and that was steamed up, so no point checking how I look.

Tomboy that I am I never really bothered how look. Renee bought me all the suits and bullied me into wearing makeup. I'm a short bone bag with very few curves. The muscles have are the wirery sort from hard manual work, running and swimming, they don't give much definition. I have plain brown hair that never does what I tell it, brown eyes and a pasty white but clear complexion. I like my hair down as it makes a good shield to hide behind. I really live up to the ugly duckling title I acquired in Phoenix. The work scars and calluses on my whiter than white hands and arms just add to the picture. I worked so much in the last year daylight is almost alien to me. Even if I do see the sun I'm the sort that turns bright red and burns before going back white again. I'm good at being one of the lads and dressing that part. I have more in common with the guys; I never know what to talk about to girls. Gramps gang and Mom are my closest friends, how sad is that?

I put a pair of steel toe cap shoes on. I learnt the hard way that it's safer! I grabbed my briefcase and headed out to Red. I tossed my briefcase into the passenger side then walked round double checking the straps and covers on the load. Satisfied I set off.

It wasn't far to the Cullen's place. I would have missed the turning had I not had such comprehensive instructions to find it. It was a long drive up to the house; I took it steady not wanting to disturb my precious cargo. The house was beautiful; I noticed the differences between this and my nearly complete house. The landscaping round the house was spectacular, not so much a garden as tamed nature gradually merging with the forest that bounded the vista. The pieces in the back would work well in this huge area. I checked the time yet again as I neared the house, five minutes early. Good, I checked the contents of my briefcase, and then I checked my phone for messages: All in order, excellent.

It was 10am on the dot when I knocked on the door. I heard a squeal as the door was pulled open. I was greeted by an excited pixie like person, even shorter than me. She exuded so much energy I couldn't help but grin. Her beauty was unearthly. She was even paler than me, if that is even possible, short dark spiky hair and the most unusual golden eye colour. I was still trying to take in her appearance when she grabbed my hand in her icy hard hand and dragged me into the house talking at me almost too fast to understand.

"You must be Bella Swan, so pleased to meet you. You only look my age. How old are you? Why would you be working if you are only my age, you must be older. You have such great skin. Oh, we are going to be such great friends," sang this strange apparition, with what I could only describe as verbal diarrhoea.

"Alice, give poor Bella chance. Hello dear, I'm pleased to final meet you face to face. I'm Esme Cullen, this is my daughter Alice. Please forgive her exuberance!" The lilting voice of Mrs Cullen cut off Alice as she came into sight. She looked across to calm the ball of energy she named as Alice. She had the same unearthly beauty, skin and eyes of her daughter but features didn't look like a relation much less a daughter. She didn't look old enough to have a child of school age never mind a daughter the same age as me.

I found my voice at last and greeted them both, "Mrs Cullen. Alice. I pleased to meet you both."

"Esme, please call me just Esme," she responded gently, before asking "Would you like anything to drink dear?"

"A glass of water would be lovely, Thank you," I replied gratefully.

They both went into the kitchen giving me a chance to look round the open living area I stood in. It was serene and welcoming. It felt like a lived in home yet there was no clutter. A huge flat screen graced one wall. I noticed large well concealed doors by the TV and assumed they housed cupboard space for DVD's and possibly games when I spotted a controller peeking out under coffee table. Scanning round the room I saw a gorgeous baby grand piano and wondered who played. I missed hearing Grandma and Mom playing. My attempts always seemed so poor in comparison to them. I was caught still staring and reminiscing as Esme passed me a glass of water. Our fingers met for a moment as I took the glass, her fingers were just as cold and hard as her daughters.

"Do you play?" she asked kindly as I took a quick sip of water.

"A little," I replied, "I miss hearing a piano played. I grew up round music." I could hear the loss and longing in my voice even though I tried to keep it light.

"This house is beautiful. Did you design the interior?" I quickly said to try and change the subject away from me.

"Thank you! Yes, I designed it all. I love my job" Esme said enthusiastically before asking, "How is the work going on the house with the plans I sent?"

We talked about the house and its rapid progress. I was overjoyed when Esme offered to work on the interior for me. She suggested the same terms as for the architect plans. At this rate her garden ornaments would end up costing her nothing but her own time, she even agreed to do the pool house for me as well. She insisted on paying for three of the pieces no matter how hard I tried to insist she shouldn't pay for any, with all the work she was doing for Black Swan Designs.

I slipped up a couple of times by saying the work was for me. I explained it away by going into detail. That the house was been built to entertain Black Swan clients in but I would be living in the house. Explaining since my Dad is Police Chief and works such long unpredictable shifts, he wanted to know I was safe when he would be absent. The site having its own security and the house would be on a separate system linked to the station. Plus he didn't want me driving too much at night after my morning and nightly swimming. They joked about how lucky I was to have a huge house, pool and gym at my disposal. Then went on to say I must be well thought of and trusted to be given such responsibility. I could see in their faces they were trying to figure 'why her?'

"Would you like to see the pieces I bought with me first or discuss the other project?" I asked when we came to a lull in the conversation about my new house.

"Shall we go out and see what you have bought, do you want to leave you case here?" she said with a glint of anticipation.

Alice was bouncing beside her. It looked like it was all she could do to keep quiet. I nodded, placing the now empty glass and briefcase on the table. I got up and headed through the door unable to keep the huge grin from spreading across my face in response to Alice's excitement.

"Where would you like them unloading?" I questioned as we reached Red.

"Here is fine for now, do you need any help?" Esme replied.

"No, just give me a minute." I answered as I quickly removed the straps and covers then started unloading. Easily getting them off Red and positioning them in a line on the lawn by the side of the drive. I even managed not to get dirty in the process. Once I removed the last of the packing materials that kept them safe in transit I looked over to try and gauge their reaction to the pieces. They were both staring at me, shock etched on their faces.

"Is there a problem?" I asked nervously.

"Well, no. We are both a bit surprised you unloaded them so easily by yourself. They don't look insubstantial and you aren't exactly strapping. You seem to make such light work of it," Esme replied as she looked me over again. "There is more to you than meets the eye," she finished.

"And you," I responded under my breath, thinking about their cold, hard touch and strange eyes.

They heard me, I saw a hint of concern passed across Esme's face but she caught the tiny; almost twitch as Alice shook her head to indicate a negative, that everything was OK. Esme then smiled and nodded. Confirming to me there was more to them, than they appeared to be.

Since Black Swan Designs had taken off one of the hardest lessons I had to learn was keeping quiet and not guessing about something I had insufficient information on. At school we were taught in exams that it is better to guess an answer if you are unsure, to put in the best you can come up with on the spur of the moment. You might get part marks for your answer. I learnt when working it is far better to say you are unsure, then go and find the correct details, get all your facts straight first. I realised the Cullen's had a secret but I would bide my time and learn more before letting them know I saw more than they intended, if I ever did let them know. I know I should respect others privacy, 'treat others as you would like to be treated yourself' and all that, but I never could let a good mystery stay hidden. I was too nosey for my own good, but I would keep their secret.

The rest of the morning was spent looking and talking about each piece. I saw from the corner of my eye Alice surreptitiously moved a piece. She was even shorter than me yet she picked it up one handed, something I could never hope to achieve. It was all I could manage to roll them into their current positions. I made no indication I had seen but stored it away wondering what I was dealing with. I watched them more carefully but tried not to be obvious about it. There were so many little things that were not quite right, I couldn't weigh it up. They were both friendly and likeable but they had their own secrets. I had to deal with so many people with this job I prided myself that I was good at reading people; seeing past appearances. These people felt to be good, genuine ones but I got the impression you shouldn't cross them. There was a hint of a hard edge I didn't want to be on the wrong side of. Powerful friends, terrifying enemies!

They both gushed enthusiastically over all the pieces, sometimes giggling as they looked again at particular ones. They questioned me constantly over all aspects of the pieces and the business. They pushed hard about who had constructed the pieces. I told them that as we had only recently set up the new site the constructions teams were still not fully in place and their training wasn't complete so I had constructed these pieces.

I usually preferred to withhold information like that. It always causes disbelief, today was no exception. Small, young school girl welding and constructing things like these just didn't add up for most people. I really hated it when I was treated like a 'little girl' incapable of doing things. It's bad enough having the sexist chauvinism without being treated like a child on top. It's the quickest way to make me lose my temper. I have a long fuse when it come to my temper but when I go up, I do it big style. I try very hard to prove I can do things if only by doing them far better than the chauvinistic types that put me down but that hasn't always been enough.

I remember one particularly bad lecturer for a sheet metal course Renee and I did. Mom only went the first session but I stuck it out. The lecturer glared at us as we entered and informed everyone "I don't know why females bother doing things like this, they are useless men's work," then he stood with his back to us as he proceeded to demonstrate to the class the project we would work on for the week. I stuck it out. At the end of the week he gave us our grades and certificates in front of the class. I got, by far, the highest grade in the class and his parting comment was "you know, for a lass, you're not bad." The rest of the class laughed but I took it as the compliment he implied. I think I had stubbornness and determination knocked into me with experiences like that.

I live by many of Gramps sayings. 'Honesty is the best policy, but sometimes keeping quiet is better', 'Patience is a virtue, Possess it if you can, Seldom found in woman, Never found in man' and 'a stranger is just a friend you haven't met yet' were the ones that came in mind today. I was always amused at Gramps with the patience one, I teased him he teach by example. I tried to answer their many questions with as little information as I could but they were very astute.

I found out the theme I had been unable to guess. Each piece represented a member of the family. Esme and Alice told me a little of their family. All the children were adopted. Well, that explained the ages and differences in the features but not the likeness. Yet another puzzle piece about this family.

I guessed both Esme's and Alice's representations, mother figure and shopping bag. They explained the others to me. The animals were for two brothers because of their personalities, the others represented the others main interest; a doctor, a civil war buff and a mechanic. I was amused when the car was for the other sister. I surprised them again when I mentioned I had put the new engine in Red and the restoration work I had done. They would, well, whisper to each other is the closest description but it seemed they were talking very fast and low. Too fast and low for me to hear but they had no problems understanding each other. If they saw me looking at them as they did it they stopped immediately. Strange!

They happily signed for the work without any changes being needed. It was such a refreshing change. The main reason I disliked commissions so much was down to a handful of awkward customers. One customer in particular came to mind. I hated it when a customer changed their minds constantly after the work had been completed, that was the reason for the consultations, design briefs and all the sketches and even models in some cases.

When I offered for a team with a crane to come over and position the pieces for them they declined saying the final positions had not yet been decided. The rest of the family would be back from their camping trip in a few days and they would move them round until they were happy. I was surprised they declined as these were large pieces. Rolling them off the back of the truck was one thing but manoeuvring them round this garden would not be easy. I left the offer open if they changed their mind.

I got all the details I needed for the big job. They wanted a large piece to stand in front of the hospital. How do you design something that portrays hope and healing? Ideas were already flitting round my mind. They told me about wanting to up the profile of the hospital. They wanted to do some fund raising and we talked round ideas they had. I offered to make a smaller replica of the showpiece they had commissioned that they could auction off to raise funds for the hospital. After questioning if I was in a position to make such a generous offer they accepted appreciatively.

Esme excused herself to take a phone call and I sat talking to Alice. I found her so easy to talk to. She was delighted when she realised I would be starting Forks High school in the same year as her and one of her brothers.

Esme returned asking when she could visit to see the main house and pool house so she could start work on the interior designs. I told her I would happily fit in with her schedule as I had two weeks holiday coming up. So tomorrow it was, she was free for a couple of hours in the morning.

Alice was bouncing again at this point as she asked if she come to. How could I say no to such a cheerful soul! She then asked if I would like to go clothes shopping for the new school year after seeing her Mom. I really needed to go shopping and having someone to go with made the prospect much less daunting, I jumped at the chance. That set her bouncy excitable side off again. I wondered what I was letting myself in for.

It was nearly 3pm by the time I came away. I hadn't enjoyed myself so much for a long time. I was starving when I got in. Lunch had slipped my mind entirely. They hadn't eaten or drunk anything all the time I was there. I added that to my growing list of things that were slightly off kilter about them.

My mind was buzzing with ideas for the Cullen project so I spent the rest of the day sketching and experimenting getting the ideas to come together. By late evening I had a complete design proposal with a small model ready to deliver. I had promised to forward some ideas to her by the same time next week. I was so pleased to have not only the ideas but the entire proposal ready. I could now make the most of my holiday time. Yay!

I did some yoga before working through a karate kata to loosen up. I had been feeling so stiff and lethargic from spending so much time hunched over a desk working on the proposal. After a session in the gym I went to bed exhausted but with a clear head and a smile for a change. I was looking forward to the following day. It wouldn't be dull with Alice about!


	4. Chapter 4

I woke bright and early as usual. Looking outside it was overcast again but I felt like a run this morning. I pulled on running shorts and shirt, grabbing a hooded top since there was still the morning chill in the air.

I hadn't done much running round here but I had studied maps for all the hiking trails. I found a route that made a nice 7 mile circuit. I could cut onto the trail just a few yards up the road. As always I stretched and loosened up before setting off. Checking I had my phone I set off at an easy pace. Any tension and worries slip away when I'm running. The pleasure of the familiar exercise, the fresh clean air, I never feel freer than when I'm running. I hardly noticed the chill of the overhang from the trees until I hit an open clearing. I stopped to admire the profusion of wild flowers breathing in their delicate scents.

A fallen tree truck came in useful to do some step ups and more stretches. I didn't want to leave this oasis but my muscles screamed for more exercise. I think I may be addicted to exercise.

I managed to complete the circuit without injury. Combining a forest trail and my clumsy natural state, avoiding injury is a pretty amazing feat.

Arriving back on an exercise high I had a quick shower before putting the energy to use, ensuring everywhere was tidy for when the guests arrived. As usual I just snatched a bite, pop tarts, for breakfast while rushing round. I love to cook but it never seems worthwhile just for me.

I still had a few of hours to kill before Esme and Alice were due to arrive. I hadn't needed to tidy with such frenzy. I think that is part of my natural klutz problem, I throw myself 110% into whatever I happen to be doing. I'm that engrossed in what in am doing I forget my own safety. Looking back at some of my more notorious injuries I had always pushed that bit too far. I just don't have fear of physical things. Injury becomes more of a when than an if with my mindset. For instance when rushing to get out of my old school in Phoenix maybe I shouldn't have run down the stairs in my haste taking 4 stairs at once rather than the 2 or 3 I normally took. I might not have slipped and managed to roll down the next 2 flights. I still haven't figured how I was still going so fast I rolled around the landings without stopping. I only broke my ankle from that incident, bruises don't count! More haste, less speed; Gramps's sayings coming to fruition yet again!

Put me in a room full of strangers and tell me to chat and mingle I break out in a cold sweat. I can stand up and talk in front of a room full of people, at least I know what I'm talking about; coming up with a conversation that a stranger will find interesting scares me silly. Give me the chance to leap out of a plane for a parachute jump and I comment on the fabulous view, I actually got told off for not screaming but the view of the town was spectacular. OK, I know I'm strange but that's just me. Go figure my crazy mind!

I didn't feel like sitting reading this morning I was still on that high. Staring at the white walls inspiration came to me. I wound dig out my paints and canvases from the shipping box.

I set up in an empty room in the pool house. I bought all my canvases with me. I flicked through them, some I would just paint over but others had meaning to me. I'm no artist by any stretch of the imagination but I find a relaxing outlet in my attempts. When I look at the paintings I remember the emotions I felt when I created them. I am a messy painter so I had sheeted over any surface I could. I had my painting smock over a t-shirt and shorts. The original colour of the smock was totally obscured by the amount of paint splashed on it. I had a blank canvas up on the easel staring back at me, taunting me with its possibilities. For me the hardest thing was deciding what I wanted to try and paint. Reminiscing about the morning run I decided to try and paint the clearing and how I felt in that unexpected haven.

The chime from the front gate startled me. I had totally lost track of time. I rushed to the screen to see Esme and Alice in a car waiting for me to buzz them in. After quickly entering the code to open the gate, I rushed to have a quick wash to get rid of the worst of the paint from my face, arms and legs. Amazingly my hair was free of paint. Renee used to think I used my hair to apply the paint instead of the paint brushes. Fortunately my clothes under the smock also escaped my painting frenzy.

The newly constructed drive and separate entrance for the new house had been completed but Esme and Alice had entered by the Black Swan Designs site entrance. I went out to wave them through the internal security gates at up to the pool house. Charlie had ensured where I was living was on an independent security system. The codes, keys, cameras and scanners were bordering on ridiculous.

They stepped out of the car looking like models on a photo shoot. I felt seriously under dressed and exceedingly plain. Alice bounded over squealing in delight as she took in the house, pool house and the building housing the pool and gym. Esme appraised everything with a smile and a glint in her eye.

I greeted them, and then showed them round. I started with the pool and gym, then the main house which was virtually complete now, before finishing in the pool house. There was very little conversation as we went round. Esme made some notes and took photos from different angles of most of the rooms.

I was embarrassed to open the door to the room where I had been painting. Everywhere else was tidy; this room was such a state.

"I'm so sorry about the state of this room, I lost track of time," I apologised as I opened the door.

"You paint too?" Esme asked in an amused voice.

"I have fun trying to paint, but as you can see I'm not very good," I replied blushing.

"May I?" Esme asked as she approached the stack of canvases.

Blushing even more I nodded. I bowed my head allowing my hair to cocoon my face, my 'cousin It' impersonation as Grandma used to tell me.

Painting was my private escape Mom had seen some of them but no one else. If I could have declined Esme and Alice request to look through the paintings without feeling rude I would have done.

To my surprise 'Oohs' and 'wows' came from Esme and Alice as they looked at and pulled out my paintings, not the smirks and laughter I expected.

"These are perfect, we can use them as the theme for the main house," said Esme, I could almost see her mind contemplating the possibilities.

"Errrmmm," I was panicked. My paintings hung where other people could see them, all the clients and guests. My eyes bugged out as I looked at her in horror at the thought.

"Oooh, we can go shopping for co-ordinating furniture and all knick-knacks," Alice chimed in excitedly.

As Esme and Alice excitedly discussed different colour schemes and furniture choices, I could feel chance at vetoing of my pictures being used slipping away.

Guiding them back into the kitchen area we sat up at the counter where I had a copy of the floor plans for each building, I offered drinks and cookies but they didn't get touched. All attention was on the ideas for the interior design. I hardly got a word in apart from telling them what I wanted from each of the rooms. They took the interior design past anything I had dreamed. It would be fantastic. We brushed over budget but we ended up deciding on a joint shopping trip once the ideas had been formalised.

Esme looked directly at me saying kindly, "You said this is your holiday, I'm keeping you working instead. I have enough details from you now. Why don't you and Alice get off on your shopping trip?"

"I'll drive," an excited Alice piped up, "We can drop Esme off on the way."

Wanting to keep up the pretence of me just being a dog's body employee that had lucked out with living arrangements I kept quiet just picking up my phone and purse as we headed out.

Alice drove like a maniac, so fast the scenery was just a blur. I clutched the upholstery in the back of the car trying not to stamp my foot onto an imaginary brake pedal at each curve of the road. We reached their house in half the time it had taken me.

I noticed the sculptures I had delivered had been moved. They looked good in position. Esme jumped out and wish us good luck for our shopping trip. Alice got me to sit in front with her before spinning the car in a shower of dust and speeding back down their drive.

Alice and I chatted easily for the entire journey. She was such a fun bubbly personality it was impossible not to love her company. She asked what I was hoping to buy today. She nearly bounced out of her seat when she realised I needed an entire new wardrobe and extra swimwear pool for any guests. She suggested also getting a range of clothes for guests in case of accidents. I thought it a bit excessive but decide to let her have free reign. Her excitement could have been scary if I hadn't been laughing so much at her enthusiastic responses.

We pulled up outside a huge outlet mall and so the whirlwind began. I thought shopping with Renee was bad, Alice made Renee seem calm and boring in comparison. That anyone that can make a flitter brain like my Mom appear boring is more than astounding.

Alice flew into the first store dragging me behind her. As soon as we cleared the doors she dived into the clothes. I had walked as far as the first rack when a walking clothes mountain with stiletto clad feet grabbed my hand towing me to the changing rooms. I was shoved in and told to strip. I must have delayed a full second before she threatened to come in help.

The next few hours were a blur, one item after another shoved in my face that I had to try on. I have never tried on so many clothes in my life before now. I didn't even have much chance to comment on each item before I was told to change again. I think there must have been more clothes in the changing room as there were left in the rest of the store.

Alice was like a military general ordering the store staff into doing her bidding. Every imaginable piece of clothing was forced onto me. Every clothing possibility was covered; from sports gear to ,beach wear, fun t-shirts to ball gowns. I wore a perpetual blush that deepened as I was forced into attire with increasingly less coverage.

I had never experienced a shopping trip like this before; I didn't even know what clothes she had selected for me. The only up side was if the clothes she had chosen for me were half as nice as the clothes she wore herself, at least I would look nice. I just hoped there were some comfortable clothes in the selection! I don't think Alice could comprehend my idea of casual clothes. At least my existing wardrobe had plenty to go at!

I was all but ready to drop when Alice decided it was time for a break. She dragged me over to the till. I was furious when I realised the clothes had already been rung through the till. I put my trust in Alice that I would have an entire new fall and winter wardrobe for me, as well as new swim wear and casual clothing to go in the pool house for guests.

When the clothes are already heading out the door, what else could I do but hand over my credit card? Alice had disappeared out of the shop with five members of staff all laden down with bags. I didn't dare look at the total amount I hate spending money. I just entered my pin and accepted the receipt.

As I left the shop I saw Alice directing store staff on how to load her car with the huge number of purchases. She jumped in the car as soon as they finished and waited for me to get in.

No sooner was my door shut than she roared out of the parking space telling me we were going for lunch.

Still reeling from the shock I didn't even have chance to question her about my purchases. She started talking about her camping trip next week; the entire family heads out camping every time there is a hint of sun to make the most of the good weather. Who can blame them in a climate like this? I was so involved in listening to Alice talk I didn't even notice when we pulled up outside a restaurant until she again had my hand taking me inside.

We were soon seated and quickly served. I had eaten every last bit of my Caesar salad while Alice had hardly touched hers with her constant chatting. She would put a fork full of food to her lips then lower it again without ever touching it starting the conversation in a new direction. I didn't mention her behaviour but it did remind me, I had not seen either of them have food or drink in all the time I had spent with them.

We hit a few more stores after our late lunch but we were able to carry our own bags this time. Alice had forced me into buying more classy dresses than I would have otherwise considered. I was hoping that I would be able to avoid the formal dinners and dances I had been pressured into attending while in Phoenix. Alice told me I would need them, how or why she would think this was beyond me. She was such a pushy little pixie it was hard to say no. The dresses were beautiful and fitted so well I found it hard to believe it was me looking back out of the mirror. I couldn't say no.

The books store was like a calm sanctuary compared to the clothes stores, Alice let me browse in peace. I was good and kept my book buying sensible. I only bought a dozen books. I'd get more when the main house was finished. I'd told Esme I wanted a reading room, for guests, of course! An entire room lined with book shelves. I was looking forward to filling the shelves!

In each new shop I tried to buy casual clothes but Alice would find something a more dressy that I would have chosen myself. Shoes were bone of contention with us. I can still manage to trip over thin air even with all the sports and activities I do. I can walk in heels but need a health warning for anyone that happens to be near me with them on. The number of times I have turned my ankles and wrists from falls has left me better able and more experienced to wrap ankles and wrists than most professionals. Learning to fall in Jujitsu had reduced my hospital admissions considerably, I roll with the falls much better now!

I agreed to have my hair cut if she could get an appointment in the salon we passed. I never expected them to have an immediate opening. I felt tricked but there was no way she could have known they had a last minute cancellation. So cut it was. As much as I dislike admitting it, I did look much better for the cut.

While I doubted I would ever enjoy shopping, it was much nicer having such a great shopping partner and not having to worry about money was still a strange experience. Alice never questioned if I could afford all my purchases, she spent with such abandon I doubt she noticed.

My arms were aching carrying all the bags. My feet and legs just felt like they wanted to drop off by the time we got back to the car. The car was cram jam full with our excessive purchases. I asked Alice if she minded picking up some take out on the way back as my annoying loud stomach made its self known again. She declined joining me as her family was expecting her back for dinner.

I directed her to the driveway for the house entrance. We unloaded all my shopping; many bags I hadn't realised were mine disappeared upstairs too. Alice whisked it into my room hanging everything up for me while I was still bringing the last of my bags in and catching up with the messages on my phone from work. I'd informed the offices all my calls would go to message for the day as I wanted to enjoy a normal teenage day for a change.

I had many messages from Phoenix. Another difficult customer was making their life hell, yet again. I had only met him once but he gave me the shudders. I think he was European but I couldn't place his accent.

I met him at a large evening reception for prospective new clients. It was the time I had done one of them by myself, not that I was by myself; there were plenty of Black Swan employees. It was just the first one without any of the original crew. The first one in which I was the only person in the room that knew who the designer is.

He gave me the heebie-jeebies from the first time I saw him. I had been watching the room. Most new clients avoided me. I think they assumed I wasn't worth their time, a little girl that had no place at these things. He had glided across the room to Stuart. Most of the confident moneyed ones saw Stuart as the top dog in the room. He had a dignified air about him, greying at his temples and a bit of a paunch. Stuart had put his hand out in greeting. I noticed Stuart's growing unease as his hand was held for a beat too long. The dark, almost black eyes of the man raked round the room till he found me. He didn't even speak to Stuart, blanking him as he flowed across the room towards me. Stuart would always send the genuine customers with the more interesting requests to me. The run of the mill clients could be managed by most of the other staff, I got those no-one else could handle. Had I not seen the interaction between them I would have just assumed a long winded explanation that I really was the person he would need to talk to, they always questioned once they saw me. How could he know without a word been spoken?

He held his hand out in anticipation as he came close to me, introducing himself as "Aro of the Volturi."

"Bella Swan," I spoke with confidence. My hand was swept up from my side he held my hand in his, a smirk of anticipation coming onto his face, only to be replaced with shock. I fought not to show the shiver from both the cold and repulsion of his touch. His skin was like dry parchment, close up his eyes looked more like a dark claret colour.

"How intriguing?" he purred, "I shall be in contact. We will meet again."

He turned from me sweeping out of the room. The contact with him may have been brief but the intensity of the encounter was overwhelming.

The details of the first commission had all been done over the phone and web. They requested to deal with me. I had Sarah covering me as often as I could. She was one of the most promising new employees. I liked her. She was very competent without trying too hard to impress by taking on too much. She covered most of the work, forwarding only the essentials to me.

Everything had gone smoothly up until they found out I wouldn't be there for the inspection they had insisted on.

I just wanted to avoid flying back to Phoenix just to keep him pacified. I really didn't want to meet him again.

He was flying in during my first week back at school. I didn't want to miss the first week but the fact he was kicking up such a stink already I didn't think I would be able to avoid it. Great start at a new school!

I called Billy; fortunately Charlie was with him, killing two birds with one stone. Billy had already been involved when they couldn't contact me. He convinced me a trip to Phoenix would be the quickest way to resolve the problem, laughing at what wimps we were. He reassured me the old guy probably just wanted to see my pretty face again. I groaned and agreed, telling him he didn't understand how creepy the guy was, as he had never met him. I called him out, he only wanted me to go because it was such a big value order. He laughed and agreed. Billy told me he would fill Charlie in and make sure I was clear for missing school. Billy didn't think I was miss any major work in the first week, just lots of trying to settle in overexcited kids after the holiday. It's sad when I agree with an older parent about the behaviour of people my own age.

I rang Sarah at the office in Phoenix to let her know I would join her for the meeting with them. She agreed to get someone to arrange the flights and transfers for me.

Alice came back downstairs as I was finishing my conversation with Sarah, she saw I was on the phone and started to turn to give me privacy when I waved her back. She heard me mention Aro's name I could see her ears prick up.

After hanging up she asked "I hope you don't mind but I overheard the end of your conversation. Missing the start of school and a guy called Aro, that's an unusual name?"

"Just one of our more, shall we say, discerning clients messing up my schedule," I said with a wince.

"European?" she enquired.

"You know of him?" I asked in surprise.

"I hope it isn't the same person," was her careful response.

I described him briefly going into slightly more detail with her astute questions. I didn't like talking about clients with other clients but my unease at meeting him again and Alice's apparent knowledge of him was too good a chance to miss. When I mentioned the name of his company 'Volturi' Alice became very subdued. She claimed she was tired from a long day shopping. I couldn't help but agree with that but she had been fine until the mention of Volturi.

She excused herself saying she would be late for dinner. I thanked her profusely for the shopping trip, I could see a spark come back in her eye as she realised we had a house shopping trip to look forward to.

As we said our goodbyes for the night I didn't know if I would see her again until the second week of school. I told her how much I would miss her and how I felt I had made a new friend. Her lovely response was she would miss me too and we were destined to be the best of friends, I truly hope she is right.

I felt more alone than I have in a long time after she left, it was almost like a piece of me had left, like part of my family. How can one person become part of my life so quickly and seamlessly?

I warmed up the take out. I curled up on my bed with one of my new books nibbling at the chicken and fries. I didn't feel like doing any more exercise after my long day shopping. I took a long hot soak in the tub thinking back about the day. Thinking of Alice and Aro I realised some of the quirks I had noticed with the Cullen's were the same as those I had noticed with Aro; cold, hard and extremely pale skin. The eyes were totally different though. I was comfortable, at home with the friendly Cullen's. Aro on the other hand left me cold and shaken. I tried to be professional with him but the dread lingered. As little as I was looking forward to starting a new school, I would much prefer to be at school than ditching the first week for this meeting. Brushing aside my musings I stepped out of the now cooling bath, drying off and getting ready for bed before collapsing for an early night.

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N What do you think? Am I any good at this writing lark?! Let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

I woke early, it was still dark but peeking out of the window I could see the sky lightening.

I dressed for running quickly, pulling on a hoodie against the chill air. I ran the same trail as I did yesterday, hoping to see the clearing bathed in sun.

It had rained hard during the night but the sky was now clear. I held the promise of a bright sunny day. I ran leaping puddles and skipping onto the edge of the path to avoid the muddy quagmires left by the rain. I slipped a few times. I must look a state with a muddy bum, hands and knees.

My hair escaped it confines and I made the mistake of sweeping it out of my face so I'm sure my face is a muddy mess too. I can't find it in me to care. As I ran I watched the sky change reds creeping round the horizon. The rain had heightened the scents of the wood. The clean pine as my feet pounded through the needles, the woody fresh scents and the mosses. The first rays of sun speckled and glimmered through the canopy. I entered the open clearing. The gentle warmth of the rising sun combined with my body heat from the run overheating me. I removed my hoodie and tied it round my waist as I walked into the wild flowers. I closed my eyes, lifting my face to the sun enjoying the long missed face of warmth. The scents as my feet bruised the flowers and grasses were magnificent. I wanted to etch the memory of the place forever in my mind. The sounds of the bird's morning chorus more beautiful than any manmade music.

I watched the rising mist over the trees in the distance and decided it was time to move again. I ran on only a tree root sent me rolling hindered the remained of my morning exercise. I was already a muddy mess and nothing could throw my elated mood.

A hot shower soon cleaned me up on my return. It was nice not having anyone about to comment on my dirty state. The smell of my strawberry scented shampoo set my taste buds off.

A trip to the store behind me I pulled my truck up in front of Charlie's house. The cruiser was still there so I was early enough to make him some breakfast before he headed out for the day.

Letting myself in I went straight into the kitchen. Pancakes with strawberries and cream, the very thought made my mouth water. I nibbled the strawberries to pacify my complaining stomach.

I threw together a pancake mix first then prepared the strawberries and cream. I made myself a couple of pancakes to stave off the hunger pangs but held up on the rest until I heard movement upstairs.

As expected Charlie's fridge was poorly stocked so I went into mad cooking mode with the rest of the groceries that I had bought in anticipation.

By the time Charlie emerged at the bottom of the stairs I had cooked enough to fill the freezer and fridge with enough food for the next month. If I had one of his fishing lines hooked into his nose I couldn't have reeled him into the kitchen any faster than the cooking smells did. I couldn't help but giggle at the wide eyed anticipation of good food as he walked into the room.

"Bells," he joyfully cried, "What a wonderful surprise?"

"Is that just your stomach talking, Dad?" I chuckled back at him.

His eyebrows danced as I playfully hit his arm.

We tucked into the pancakes demolishing the stack between us. I showed him the food I had prepared for him. I could see the appreciation in his face.

"You didn't need to," he sounded almost regretful that I felt I needed to look after him.

"Don't be daft," I told him, "I love cooking for you!"

The childish grin returned when I gave him a pack up for his lunch, he peeked inside the bag his grin widening, "You spoil me."

"I know, and I love every minute of it," I told him, my own smile mirroring his, knowing how happy such simple things made him.

Charlie told me he had been in contact with the Principle at school. They weren't very happy about me missing school before I had even started. I had a brief flare of annoyance then an idea germinated; tax breaks for donations came to mind. I had done some research on the school and knew the library and sports facilities were nothing like I had come to expect from a bigger school. I could change that and sweeten the Principle to any work distractions that may come up for me. My despicable brain was at work again. The glint in Charlie's eye at the idea made me realise how little he had enjoyed having a lecture about his daughter's school record before I had even started at school. He promised to make an appointment for us both to go and meet the Principle. Charlie may come across as laid back and reserved but he is not a man to oppose, he was looking forward to the Principle meeting his little girl. Charlie knows how determined I can be, he just wanted to be there to see it.

Charlie looked at the clock, "I have to go to work," his dejected tone made me realise how much he enjoyed spending time with me and I hadn't seen much of him recently.

"What are you doing this week?" I asked him.

"Fishing with Billy tomorrow, I have a few days free," was his happy response.

"I'm going to head down to La Push most of this week to catch up with everyone and relax. I have taken all week off work. Do you think they would want a 'food day'?" I knew that would get a good response.

Last summer we had spent so much time down on the reservation I realised Billy's cooking was on a par with Charlie's, basic at best! I cooked a lot of meals for us all. After a late game Charlie and I had slept over at Billy's, the following morning I ended up making a huge breakfast, only to have all Jake's friends appearing out of the woodwork. The slightest hint of a free meal and you have a party on your hands down there. Breakfast became brunch for the late comers and they kept coming! When even more turned up it ended up as an event. A few phone calls had a party atmosphere going, everyone bought food and drink. We all hung out, playing, drinking and chatting. It was even bigger get together than the barbecue's they regularly throw down there. So the 'food day' was christened, such an inventive name, I know, but the word 'food' has a huge meaning for those gannets. We did a couple more 'food days' that summer, each getting bigger and more involved, everyone spending the day together enjoying the company and preparing for a huge feast at night.

Without another word to me Charlie was on the phone to Billy. Saturday was set for the food day. I would have a few days to prepare! Word would spread; I think this one had the potential to be the biggest yet.

"Thanks, bye Bells," was the rushed goodbye he yelled over his shoulder as he ran out of the door, clutching his precious pack up.

I cleaned round the entire house for him catching up with his washing heap in the process. He kept house much better than Renee but he was doing so much for me it was nice to be able to return the favour.

It was late morning by the time I was back on the highway heading for La Push. I went straight to the beach. I had my beach bag and a pack up similar to the one I had made for Charlie in hand as I strolled out of the parking lot down the path onto the beach. There was a sprinkling of tourists and kids set up on the beach but my favourite spot was free. I liked to sit up on a rocky area that had some shade from the trees that bounded that section of beach.

I had come prepared today. I applied a sun block after my shower this morning and wore a swimsuit under my clothes. I can never be too careful; the lobster look is no fun. I threw out my self-inflating camp mat covering it with my towel when it was fully inflated. I like to be comfortable while I read! I stripped down and applied another layer of sun lotion. I dug out my iPod and one of my books. Relaxing music, a good book and sunshine, what more could I ask for!

Cold, why had I gone cold? What happened to the sun? I was dragged out of my book induced fantasy world in annoyance. I pushed the book mark in place, closing my book as I rolled over. I pulled out the headphones then squinted up at the cause of my personal eclipse.

"And the book worm emerges! How are you Bells? Billy said we might find you down here," the familiar voice sniggered.

I sat up and my eyes eventually compensating for the bright sun. I could at last see the cause of my disturbance.

"Jacob," I squealed as he scooped me up, spinning me round. He may be 2 years younger, just turned 15, but he was taller and bigger than me. They really did grow them big down here.

Laughter surrounded us as the rest of the guys enjoyed my surprised expression.

Jake introduced everyone. I knew most of them by name since Jake spoke about them all so much last summer. It was nice to put faces to the names. Sam was the oldest; he kept himself slightly apart from us all. He was huge, I felt tiny in comparison. When he shook my hand it felt like I was engulfed in a furnace. He looked as healthy as a horse; his demeanour stopped me from expressing concern at his elevated temperature.

I spent the rest of the afternoon and evening with them. I didn't have a single chance to pick my book up again. I was forced to join in with everything from swimming to chicken, volleyball to football. Swimming is my joy but the ocean is too cold for my tastes.

I spent last summer with Jake. Quill and Embry were his closest friends so I knew those two pretty well. The others I knew of but never really got to know very well. This year each and every one of them treated me like a long lost friend.

The welcoming attitude was extremely nice but I was unsure of the reason. Jake straightened me out, laughing at me as I hadn't realised how much difference Black Swan Design had made to everyone in La Push. He pointed out that every Quileute knew he and I were deeply involved with Black Swan designs, the reason for many positive changes to life down here. I spent the rest of the day blushing at the slightest reference to my not so secret 'fame'.

Jake had spread word of 'food day'. They were all looking forward to Saturday. What had I let myself in for? I must be a glutton for punishment!

The rest of the week flew by. Each day was similar. I ran in the morning and went swimming in the evening, if I had enough energy left.

I made a point of spending some part of the day with Charlie. Sometimes it was at his house but more often than not we all met at Billy's. Billy and Jake thought it was great. Their stomachs were talking; they said they loved having me around as the food was so good.

I spent time on the beach and in La Push socialising with the Quileute's, young and old. Sue wouldn't let me give her any money when we went to eat there, but she treated all us 'young' ones the same. I tried to argue but she had none of it. One day Sue was rushed off her feet so I helped in the kitchen and serving until things settled down again for her, I was happier about accepting free food when I could help her in return.

I didn't get much time to read. I carried a book on me all the time so I could sneak a few minutes here and there.

I spent some time each day preparing different delicacies for 'food day'. It had been my idea to so I wanted to supply the lion's share of the feast. My freezer ended up stuffed with the preparations, all ready to be cooked.

I had a few calls and bits of jobs to deal with that were work related but I hadn't worked so little since the fateful garage sale. This holiday lark was fun!

I had an early night on Friday in anticipation of a long day.

Saturday I woke early as usual. I showered and dressed quickly. I loaded up the piles of cool boxes with the contents of my fridge and freezer. Red was soon loaded and I drove to the store. I had placed an order for all the supplies; everything was ready when I arrived. They even loaded it onto Red for me. I dashed round the store for a few last minute items. The bill was huge but didn't let the number worry me. It wasn't as though I didn't have the money to pay for it all.

Jake came out to help me unload as soon as I arrived. Jake took command of the mounds of meat for the ground oven, barbeque and even more to go on the spit. I went inside turning the oven on. I needed to make a start cooking the things I had prepared during the week. I cooked up a huge breakfast buffet to keep everyone fed for the morning as the troops and freeloaders rolled in.

The day flew by with very few burns to my name. Sue, Emily and I worked side by side with such an easy camaraderie it was a pleasure to be there. More people kept arriving bring yet more dishes of food. There was no shortage of help. Everyone wanted to contribute. We were ordered out of the house early in the afternoon by the next shift as they called themselves. We were given strict instructions we must relax and enjoy.

I was amazed when I got outside and looked about. The clearing in front of Billy's house I had always thought of a big area. It didn't look so big now. The front porch had a line of borrowed fridges and freezers lined along the full length. Every shape and style of table and seat adorned the area near the house. The men were sat away from the house, surrounded by coolers I assumed were full of beer. They were close to the area where the spit and barbeque had been built. They claimed they all needed to be there to tend to the meat. I laughed at Charlie and Billy sit in the midst, thick as thieves; neither one of them made the slightest move to tending to the meat all afternoon. A clear area near the forest was being used for the more active pursuits.

I loved sitting watching the interactions between all the different age groups. I was introduced to distant cousins and relations of people I had only spoken to in passing. I was dragged over to join a baseball game but used the excuse of needing to get back to the kitchen when I was asked to join in the volley ball game later. Much as I loved these guys and felt comfortable with them, they made me feel I was on a pedestal. Charlie and I were the only ones that weren't Native Americans and I was very aware of that, welcome guests but not quite one of them.

It was mid afternoon when we started to tuck into the feast.

I have never seen so much food eaten yet there were leftovers for as many people again.

As dusk started to fall the mountains of edibles had diminished still further and some people were heading for home. We loaded everyone up with leftovers. Billy and Jake had their fridge and freezer stuffed full of enough leftovers to keep them fed for weeks to come. Most of the clearing up would be left, people coming to pick up all the donated furniture the following day.

The fire had been built up and we stragglers sat in quiet conversation or just watching the flames lick and dance.

When the stars came out I moved away from the fire. I lay down on the grass listening to the night and gazing at the clear sky. I couldn't remember ever seeing so many stars; the entire sky glowed with the pinpricks of light.

I was broken out of my reverie when Jake flung himself down next to me, "Penny for your thoughts."

"They're not worth that much," I joked with him, "I was just watching the stars and enjoying the night," I sighed, "Tell me a story."

I could feel his eyes on my face, "Do you know the legends, the Quileute legends?" he asked softly.

"No," I breathed back.

He glanced across at Billy then said, "I'm not supposed to tell anyone, the legends are tribal secrets. Can you keep a secret?"

"What's another secret to me? The Quileute's know my secrets!" I said with amusement.

He told me all about the tribe descending from wolves; the shape changing ability that started when a chief protected his people from the darkness of envy. Then about the wolves' being protectors of the people from the natural enemy, the cold-ones. He told of recent legends involving his great-grandfather making a treaty with a small number of their enemies that were different. They didn't prey on humans only animals. If they kept to that diet they could live in peace but had to stay away from Quileute lands, just in case. I got lost in the stories; I was amazed that Jake had such an ability to tell the stories so well. He told me the cold-ones that made the treaty with his great-grandfather had returned. The Cullen vampires were back. The shudder that ran through me at the end was realisation, not the fear he had intended.

"Come on Bells, it's just scary stories. You look like you have seen a ghost." He sniggered at me.

I tried to put my reaction down to his story telling skills and my exhaustion from a long day.

I had an answer to the differences I had noticed in Esme and Alice Cullen. My gut reaction that they were different but not dangerous to me was explained by the treaties existence. I would do more research but Jake's stories, hit a nerve; they felt accurate. I put his stories to the back of my mind for now. I would worry another day. I decided to turn in, shouting "Good night all," as I headed inside to sleep on my sleeping mat in the living room.

I woke early but didn't feel like moving. I forced myself into action as the airbed isn't the most comfortable place to sleep. My overnight bag was near my head. I pulled out my running gear, dressing under the covers. Charlie was fast asleep on the sofa so I crept quietly round and out the door. I ran down to the beach then along the shore line. The smell of fresh sea breeze cleared my head as I ran. When I reached the cliffs I cut back onto the path climbing all the way up to the highest point of the headland. I stood revelling in the adrenaline rush I felt looking at the drop to the waves below, the wind whipping my hair and the salt air leaving a film on my skin. A screeching gull and a complaining stomach sent me back to the house. I took the top path along the cliffs and through the forest, back to Billy's house.

The house was awake when I returned. Billy, Jake and Charlie all digging into yesterday's leftovers. I joined them before having a cold shower. I had missed the hot water they had got there first!

Jake and I had easy banter as we helped clear up the remains of the festivity. A constant stream of people came to help out and regain their loaned furniture. We had done by lunch time. We ate even more leftovers then we went our separate ways. Billy and Charlie were going to fish. Jake was meeting Quill and Embry, he invited me along but I used the excuse of work. Honestly, I just wanted to go home and have some time to myself. I promised to phone them so we could get together for the last week before school went back.

I arrived back at the pool house, my summer home. It was such a relief to walk into my own quiet sanctuary. I went straight to into my painting room. I pulled on the smock and painted for the rest of the afternoon. No thinking, no talking just listening to music as the smell of the oil paint permeated my very skin. That may have had more to do with the amount of paint on my skin but I'll keep that secret to myself!

Leftovers for dinner, even I didn't escape without the enforced food remains. I did however ensure I saved the best for me to bring back. My freezer was full again now with cooked food just in need of heating. We went way over the top but everyone will eat well for weeks!


	6. Chapter 6

Monday morning and the weather was still holding fine and sunny. If the weather report was anything to go by we wouldn't be so lucky for the rest of the week.

I was so comfortable back in my own bed I just wanted to hide for a while longer. Warm, soft, snugly covers and nice dreams, don't ask that question! Hormones are all I will admit to. The annoying voice in my head that kicked me out of bed early every morning was arguing hard with my lazy voice that was normally too lazy to bother joining in. Suffice to say it was the internal argument that stopped me going back to sleep so I relented and hauled myself up.

A nice long run would clear my head of those sorts of dreams. I found an alternate loop that still passes the clearing I loved so much from my first run. It was a few miles longer but after all the food in the last few days I needed it!

The start of the run was uneventful. No major trips or falls and my little clearing was as tranquil as always. Cutting off onto the new trail I had to watch my footing more as the trail was narrow and little used. Running through the woods I saw a deer grazing in a patch of sunlight, I slowed to observe it. It was nibbling the grass in the small glade. To busy watching the deer I missed seeing the broken branch in the path. The snap of the dry wood under my foot sent the deer fleeing for the undergrowth. I cursed myself for disturbing such a peaceful scene.

Running on I could hear the sound of water, more than just a babbling brook. It came from the right, away from the path of the trail. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the maps of the area. I must be close to a stream I remembered marked on the maps. I tried to get my bearings so I could find my way back to the trail. I had my phone on me and it was still in reception so I decided to risk it and be nosey. I walked into the undergrowth to find the source of the noise.

I didn't expect the small waterfall into a deep looking pool. There was a small rocky beach shelving into the water. I was so tempted to go for a swim but decided it was too early in the day and I would prefer to have company before going into unknown water while off the beaten trail in the middle of the woods. I couldn't help but test the water temperature. Cool but not as cold as the sea.

I took a photo on my phone to prove the place is real. I don't know how well known this little pool is but I thought I'd try and drag Jake and some of his mates along. It could be fun! It was still too early to phone yet, I'll ring when I get back.

I found my way back to the trail easily. I took plenty of notice of the trees round me spotting a few I could recognise as landmarks to find my way back again. It would be so embarrassing if I told them all about this place but couldn't find it again!

The rest of the run I spent thinking about the mini waterfall and the pool; I hoped Jake would come up today. As distracted as I was I didn't trip or fall for the rest of the run.

I checked the time but it was still too early to ring. I took a long hot shower to kill some time. I can be so impatient when I want something.

It was just before 9am when my patience got the better of me. I rang and after many rings a groggy Jacob answered. I know I should have felt guilt for getting him up in the holidays but I couldn't calm my excitement enough to feel any remorse. He was up for the adventure. He hadn't heard of the place but he would ask round when he asked who else was joining us. He told me they would get a lift up to the pool house when he they were all ready, if they couldn't find anyone to drop them off he would ring back.

I nipped out to the store as soon as I hung up. Even with a full freezer, I wanted to restock on food after the weekend marathon. I got plenty of goodies for a picnic lunch. If nothing else we could eat at the waterfall pool.

With drinks, food and towels packed I spent the rest of my time waiting for Jake making phone calls and working. One of the calls was to make an appointment with Esme to drop off and go through the proposal. Jake's story came to mind when I thought of her but I decided to leave that can of worms for another time!

I phoned Charlie giving him map references and a description of where we were heading for the afternoon, promising a phone call on our safe return. Brownie points for me for the consideration! Charlie told me had had contacted the Principle again and made an appointment for us to meet tomorrow morning. I spent a short time drawing up a few plans for the meeting, calling Phoenix to check with the accountant for the financial aspect of my plans.

The chime for the house front gate went just after 11am. I struggled entering the code to let them in; I was holding my sides in hysterics watching the antics of the three of them as they waited.

Jacob, Quill and Embry were three big kids. They ran up the drive trying to trip each other in an effort to get to the door first.

"Hi Guys," I chuckled as they raced up to me, "Want the grand tour first?"

Not one of them has any idea about personal space. I have just about got used to them but today they were trying to outdo each other. Jake is the worst of the three. He always hugs me and throws me about in greeting. An arm casually draped over my shoulders or a hand dragging me along is pretty normal. Since they were competing today I lost track of whose arm was squishing me, which hand was cutting the circulation off to my fingers or who the annoying one behind was trying to tickle me. Lovable, annoying but fun little kids; they are all taller than me though. It's great having a surrogate family like them!

I showed them round the main house first. It was complete now apart from decorating and furnishings. It was huge bare canvas. The pool house got a better response if only when they saw the cool bags I had filled for lunch. The building housing the pool, gym and stuff was a different matter. Kids in a sweet shop would have more restraint than those three had as I showed round.

I wouldn't let them try anything 'when we get back' was my mantra all but dragging them out by their ears. I'd never mentioned the pool, gym, Jacuzzi and sauna to them, they knew I swam but had never asked where. I didn't think to tell them about it all. I had to make copious promises to make it up to them by allowing them to come and use it whenever they wanted; tempering the offer that client's and I would be the only people to take preference over them!

Bribing them out of the door with, "The sooner we leave, the quicker we will get back," we hiked up the path I had only run upon previously. We each shouldered part of the load, they didn't complain about carrying food.

It took nearly an hour to reach the point we needed to leave the path. Their whining was starting to grate on my nerves. Calling them 'girls' halted their complaints at me; they started on each other instead. Fortunately I found my way back to the waterfall without problem. I was happier being out here now since I knew we could be found if anything went wrong.

The guys had no compunction about throwing themselves into the water. As soon as they saw the water getting close they rushed in front. I arrived at the small beach finding clothes and bags strewn all over. I stacked the bags in the shade and gathered together all the belongings. Just as they had raced to get to the house, tripping and pulling at each other, they did similar in the pool. Ducking, pulling and tricking each other to get to different points round the pool. One of them would yell a different location and they would all dive and fight to get there first.

I just sat and watch their stupidity. Jake made it first to the waterfall swimming to the back of it pulling himself out onto the rocks behind it. The waterfall was only a small stream but I still worried when I saw Jake dive through it back into the pool. I held my breath when he hit the water and waited, and waited. Quill and Embry were both swimming over anxiously to where he had submerged when a head emerged gasping for breath.

He looked at our faces then laughed at us all, "I was just checking how deep it is."

"Give us some warning next time, rather than heart attacks," I yelled at him, partly in anger, partly in relief.

"You come in, Bells. The water is lovely," he shouted back to deflect the mood.

"Waiting for you lot to calm down a bit first," I stalled.

"Get a move on or I'm coming to get you, ready or not!" he threatened.

I had no doubt he would throw me in fully clothed if I didn't make a move so I grumbled, "I'm coming!"

"Move it, move it," he teased.

The three of them were stalking over towards me. I stripped down to my old swimsuit and waded in. I did my best to watch each of them warily. My concern was well founded. They all pounced, splashing me then dunking me. Why, oh why did I think it was safer to come with these idiots?!

We swam, ducked, dived, splashed and generally larked about until we agreed food was needed, now!

Those three sure can pack food away. I snared all the food I wanted as I unpacked. It was the only way I would get enough to eat.

We lounged and teased each other on the rocks and beach till we had dried out. It was unanimous to head back. The bags took hardly any carrying. The whinging that had plagued the hike up here was replaced by laughing and joking on the way back. They were impressed with my find and intended to head back up there again.

As we got closer the mood changed. They remembered what I had dragged them away from. Their walking speed increased faster and faster. They broke into a jog, then hustling each other broke out running then sprinting. I just stayed at the same walking speed laughing at their excitement.

Their yells for me to hurry up reached me when they realised they couldn't even get through the gates without me. Once in sight I made a big deal about ambling as slowly as I could. The three of them were screaming at me. Jake shook them till he got their attention; a quick whispered conversation and I could see the devilment in their eyes. They dropped their bags and ran at me. I stopped, stared then turned to run. They caught me before I had gone more than a few steps and launched me into the air; the three of them carried me, running back to the entrance. I fought and growled at them but didn't put any energy into it as I was giggling too hard.

The only condition I put on them was they had to shower before there were allowed into the pool. The afternoon was spent in similar silliness as the morning. We had some races in the pool but I wouldn't let them compete too much with the weights. Eventually we all headed back into the pool house. Promise of food aided my efforts. After I fed them all we jumped in Red and I took them home.

I showered and changed for bed as soon as I got back in. It was still really early but I was shattered. I climbed in bed reading until my eyes gave in their battle.

I woke stiff in the morning. I did some yoga to stretch after yesterday's silliness. Then I let the power shower massage out the rest of the knots.

I sorted out all the paperwork I needed for today's negotiations. I liked driving old Red locally; I had still not got to the paint job so Red fitted in nicely. I drove over to Charlie's taking bacon and eggs for breakfast together, before our appointment.

Charlie had just got up when I arrived. I made us breakfast and talked though my plans for the school. Charlie agreed it would shake him more if it came from me rather than him. We took separate vehicles to school so Charlie could leave for work when he needed to.

The meeting was for 8am. We arrived in plenty of time. We sat waiting on the bench outside the office. The Principle was 5 minutes late.

"Chief Swan and you must be Isabella," he greeted us.

"Principle Brown," Charlie acknowledged him.

He escorted us to his office, pointing out the location of places as we past them.

We entered the office and were seated "So Isabella, you think a school girl is really needed at a business meeting. Is your education not more important?"

I looked across at Charlie who just gave me a look to let me know the ball was in my court; I took a deep breath and looked square in Principle Browns eye. I stood up, got into my game face and announced, "Let's start again. Hello Principle Brown. I am Bella Swan," I emphasised Bella, "a representative of Black Swan Designs. I have the authority to offer this school a proposal."

I spoke about myself in the third person to try and get him to see the Black Swan employee rather than his student. "We have a valued employee starting here and there a certain unavoidable commitments we need her to attend to which will require absences and disruption to her school day. Her education is of the upmost importance to us. We believe she can continue to manage to continue excelling at her school work. She did in her previous school as her transfer file will show. Still continuing the high responsibility of running one of our sites, a work load she has become accustomed to."

"As a goodwill gesture to show the school how much we value our employee I have these," I placed a file in front of him and sat back down, "to help ease the transition and compensate for any inconvenience the disruption may entail."

He looked like a fish, bug eyed and mouth opening and closing without any sound. Safe to say the meeting wasn't going as he expected.

I continued, "I you would like to open the file. You will see the proposed design for a Black Swan original design to grace the grounds of the school. If we can come to an agreement today I see no reason why it can't be in situ before the new school year starts. If you will turn the page, you will find details of a donation to upgrade the school library. I have been told some new books would be a welcome addition?"

I paused to let things start to sink in, then, "Finally, if you look at the photos in the file, they show the facilities on the new Black Swan site that I will make available for some of the older students to give a greater variety of options. Metal and wood courses can be arranged. The leisure facilities will be made available to give more options for the compulsory P.E."

He got out a strangled, "Err."

"If we can't reach a compromise I can always take my offer down to La Push but I would prefer to attend this school," I kept a straight face at my treat but it was enough to startle him out of his shock at the unexpected turn of events.

"Err, no. No. I'm sure a few absences and disruptions will be no problem. Err, do you need to confirm the acceptance of the donations with your boss?" he stammered

"Regarding my absences I will try and give as much notice as I can. On occasion immediate action and departure from school may be necessary but I will endeavour to keep those to a minimum. I will need clearance for my mobile phone use. I will need it on me and switched on. I will request the calls to be avoided where possible during school hours but I may be required to walk out of lessons to take calls. I would hope for assistance from the teaching staff both in downplaying these instances and in keeping me informed as to lesson plans and homework requirements. I want to try to avoid missing the more important lessons and keep abreast of work. Email contacts are listed to facilitate the contact. My father will be in charge of my security arrangements." I looked over at Charlie and smiled, he winked back at me. The Principle visible whitened as awareness hit him that I would need security.

"He will try and keep the arrangements as covert as possible to avoid notice of the rest of the student body. He will need a complete file of all staff to confirm the background checks. Please contact him at another time for details of his requirements." I glanced back at Charlie as they silently confirmed and agreed my words.

"Regarding the offers made by Black Swan, you will find I have full authority over all the arrangements. If you need confirmation of the financial details I have authorised the financial director to deal with you, his contact details are contained in the file. He has details of my wishes and will contact me if terms cannot be agreed. As to the other details, I am head of the new site. I can give you contact details for my managers for some of aspects detailed. Please be aware I am trying to reduce my work load which is why I ask you to contact my staff but I have final say on all details. The leisure facilities are connected to my home so I will deal with the terms and conditions for their use. Please be aware, I will withdraw part or even all the offer to use the facilities if problems arise." I overloaded him with information; I could see glassy eyed shock settling over him as I spoke.

"Above all, I would request details of my Black Swan involvement be kept on a need to know basis. I would like to be seen as just another student to the rest of the student body. I value my anonymity. Any other questions can be answered when you have had time to look over the offer; all the details are covered in the file. Contact details of those in a position to answer any queries you may have are in the file. When you have decided on a location for the sculpture, please let us know. My father and I have other obligations so if you will excuse us," we both stood. I extended my hand. He shook my hand but it was such a limp hand shake. We turned and left the office.

We just made out him saying,"Err thank you, good bye," as we pulled the door to behind us.

I could see Charlie's shoulders shaking with increasing force as we made our way back to the cars.

His chortles started to escape from him as he turned to me, "The look on his face. Thank you Bells, I haven't enjoyed myself so much for years. He was so rude on the phone but you, you," the laughter overtook him.

"I don't think it went un-noticed that you are in uniform Dad. That will teach him, under-estimating us Swans indeed!" I lost to the giggles too.

We smiled and waved as we went our separate ways.

I went back and changed into my workshop clothes. I rang and gave the new staff forewarning that I was walking across the design for a sculpture and all hands would be needed to get it out by the end of the week. I had met and set up training for all the employees but they still didn't quite get the idea of a small girl being in charge. Hopefully today would help them get over their preconceived ideas.

"Hi all," I shouted as I walked straight in. I put one set of plans on the board and passed the other plans and sketches out. They were all still inspecting the plans as I pulled out the first materials. This would be their first big job. Everyone would need to work together to get the job done in time. One of the older guys laughing guessed the sculpture might be for a school. It is a representation of a graduating student in a gown. Books, scrolls, desks and pens would all be made out of metal then put together to make the student sculpture. I explained where it was for. Since they all live within an hour drive, the project was well received.

I set up teams to work on different aspects. They were wary of me working alongside them. First trying to take over when they thought something was too hard or complicated for me to do. As the day wore on and the banter increased they started treating me as an equal. When we constructed enough of the lower parts to start assembling their opinion of me had another nudge in the right direction. Ha, by the end of the day I had them asking my advice on parts of the construction.

I sent them home at their normal knock off time, letting them know I would be missing the next day. Some wanted to stay longer as they were having fun. I stayed and worked a few more hours. I love the hands on stuff.

A yoga session followed by a shower finished me off, I slept soundly that night.


	7. Chapter 7

I was up early, went for my run. It wasn't as nice now the clouds were back but when in Forks!

Even with my good intentions for not going back into the workshop the following morning I couldn't help myself. As the team rolled in they found me working. I got fed up of the "Did you work all night?" type comment as each person came in.

I didn't get to stay long with them as I had my appointment with Esme. I showed them the proposal I was delivering and they were really enthusiastic. They all wished me luck as I left to get cleaned up. I was happy to have a better working relationship with them. It would make the coming months easier.

I stood in the shower letting my thoughts swirl over me as the water did. Were Esme and Alice cold ones? After touching their skin it is a fair description. Vampires but they didn't drink human blood, the pack don't need to protect against them just keep them at arms length. I knew I trusted them. I felt no fear of them unlike I did of Aro. The eyes may hold the answer. Esme and Alice had gold eyes sometimes darker or lighter but gold. Aro's eyes had been dark, dark red. Was it possible for eyes to change colour, for their food source to be the reason. If the legends were right about cold-ones did it follow some of the tribe were shape-changers. Jake wasn't or he wouldn't joke about the stories. Billy knew more, he believed in the stories or he wouldn't be so serious about them. Cold-ones, vampires ran cold could their enemies be opposite; did wolves run hot. Sam's skin was hot when we shook hands but he didn't act ill at all. Did that mean Sam was a shape-changer? He acted like he was protecting us all, his distance and watchfulness.

Crazy thoughts, I was getting carried away. I must be living in a fairy story, how else could I explain being surrounded by mythical creatures. I must have read too many of Renee's fantasy stories... and yet. I'll watch and wait. Stories have to start somewhere; I wonder how many are based in truth.

Time was getting away from me. I stepped out of the shower and had to rush to get ready. I grabbed a quick snack; breakfast had been a long time ago.

It was just before 11am when I pulled up to their house. Alice was bouncing and waving excitedly on the front porch as I pulled up. Her enthusiasm was infectious. I climbed out of Red grabbing the proposal, slamming the door.

"Hi Alice," I said grinning broadly as she danced across to me.

Grabbing my hand she pulled me faster towards the house, "Bella, come and meet some of the family."

This should be interesting. I wanted to see if I could place the sculptures with their owners and I wanted to see if I could learn anymore about this strange family.

I walked in after her. There were six people in the room. I glanced at them. I thought of the sculptures I had delivered; a mountain lion, a brown bear, a mother and child, a confederate flag, a shopping bag with clothes spilling out, a stethoscope and a car with the hood open. I tried to work out which represented each person in the room. I knew the mother figure was Esme, the shopping bag was Alice. The father I believed was a doctor so I assumed he must be the stethoscope, but the others? I had no doubt who the bear was for as I looked at the hugely muscled dark curly haired brother playing some fighting game on the big screen. The blond he was playing against was just as inhumanly handsome but a totally different build; he was tall but a slim build. I don't know why but I ruled out lion even though his dirt blonde mane framed his face beautifully, his movement while playing were very lithe and calculated but I went with the flag for him. He looked to be weighing up every move unlike his brother who just appeared to be charging in. The insanely beautiful blond woman watching them play, no, watching the bear play; she must be the car but I would have never guess that if I hadn't been told it was for the other sister.

Esme walked out of the kitchen and smiled as she watched me look round, she nodded her welcome. That left the lion; the other brother must be the lion if I had guessed right about the flag. The last brother was sat at the piano. His build was somewhere between the others. The blond brother looked more wiry; a hard earned manual work muscle look, the bronze haired brother was slightly boarded and the muscle looked more gym bound, the bear looked like a body builder in stature. He must be the lion I had no doubt, his reddish-brown hair obscured his eyes. I caught myself staring at him. It was all I could do to tear my eyes away from him.

Alice had allowed me to pause long enough to take in the room before she continued her relentless tow of me across the room. They paused the game and turned to look at me. She introduced them in the order I had seen them. "This is Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and that's Edward by the piano."

"Bear, flag, car and lion?" I questioned looking at each as I named the sculpture I guessed represent them.

Emmett chuckled. Jasper looked shocked. Rosalie humphed. Edward gave a small smile then just stared at me quizzically.

I glanced at Alice and Esme in concern wondering at the response, they were both giggling. Esme nodded acknowledging my correct assumption. Alice looked at Edward for a second; he gave a tiny shrug and shook his head.

Emmett was first to greet me. "Ha, I like this one. Hello Bella."

Jasper nodded a hello with a quiet, "Bella."

"So you know about cars?" were the first words from Rosalie.

"Not really," I told her honestly, "I have rebuilt a few engines and can do any work I need to keep them running but it's always been more a case of getting the job done. I spent a lot of time working on Red out there. The second hand parts we rebuilt the engine with kept wearing out so I put a new engine in early in the summer, not to mention a few other alterations. "

"Would you mind if I have a look?" she asked uncertainly.

"Catch," I said as I tossed the keys across to her.

She raised an eyebrow at me then gave me half a smile as she and Emmett went out.

Edward stood as the others were leaving. I thought he was coming over to say hello, at least I hoped he was. As he got closer I saw his eyes, they darkened in front of my eyes till they were pitch black. I remembered Aro's eyes and my breath caught. He was so tense like he was fighting against himself.

The next instant Jasper and Alice were at either side of Edward dragging him out of the room, "Let's go and look over the truck," was the strained excuse.

Esme watched them with a concerned expression on her face. As soon as she noticed my attention she smiled, "I try to instil manners into them but..." she sighed then smiled again, "shall we get to down to business?" Good distraction techniques!

I pass the proposal to her. I was surprised when she passed a folder back to me.

"The designs for the house," she responded to my unasked question.

"I didn't expect them so soon, Thank you." I nodded to her in thanks then turned my attention to the file.

I quickly flicked through the file to get a feel for the contents. I loved what I saw. I had flicked through the entire file and had started to look at it more detail as Alice came back in.

She skipped across to me, "Do you like?"

"Wow, I love it all. It will be fantastic," I was so impressed with the design, easy for me to live in yet great for social functions. I then realised shopping would need doing, I hoped Alice would be up for a shopping trip as she had offered. I didn't want to do it by myself.

I looked up at Alice to see her face go blank for a second then she looked at me beaming, "Shopping trip. What did you have planned this afternoon? Can we go? Can we?"

I shook my head, lowering my face trying to keep a smile off my face, "I have a meeting this afternoon with my personal shopper," I heard her gasp in dismay and thought I heard "but", I looked up smirking, "I'm looking at her."

The squeal hurt my eardrums. She looked at me and scolded, "Don't do that to me again."

I laughed at her, "Where would be the fun in that?"

Her eyes bugged at me for a second then she leapt across giving me a huge hug, "I knew we would be best friends."

Esme had watched our exchange with amusement. "Alice, you know the design as well as me. I am busy this afternoon. Please don't get too carried away." She turned to me, "Bella, I have a team of decorators if you would like the work doing quickly. They are available next week if you want to me to set it up for you."

"Wow, thank you for the offer. I would love the work done soon so I'm not disrupted when I'm trying to concentrate on school work. I am away next week so both properties will be empty. I'm sure we can come to an agreement for payment." I wasn't worried about the cost. Esme had been fair with all our dealings. "I'll arrange clearance from security for your team and leave a set of keys with you."

Esme picked up the proposal and pass it to Alice to inspect. "Bella, this proposal is wonderful as it stands. It goes beyond my original expectations. What time scale would we be looking at?"

I was relieved that it was so simple, for some customers I had redone the proposals so many times I lost count. "Do you have any date in mind?" I had checked the schedule and knew we could have it done in a less than a week if necessary. I would prefer to have a couple of weeks so we could keep up with other orders since we had the school job to rush out.

"Our first fund raiser is in four weeks on Saturday, would you be able to rush it through by then?" she asked uncertainly.

"I can get it installed for the Saturday before if that helps you advertising the event or would you prefer it unveiled for the event?" I gave her a choice and us plenty of time to get it right.

Alice was bouncing yet again; I wished I had her energy. "Go for the advertising time, it will be fantastic. It will bring in so much more interest on the auction."

Esme smiled at her, "There is your answer, if you are sure it can be done in time."

"I checked the schedule before coming this morning; we can have both pieces ready in time. I should also be able to make some paperweight size models of the design you have gone with, complimentary of course." I clarified there would be no additional cost as I could see them thinking I was trying to get more money out of them. I wanted to help a good cause.

"You're sure?" Esme checked.

I just smiled and nodded.

"Well, I think we are all done here. Thank you Bella, it's been a pleasure. Now, do you two want to get started on your shopping trip?" Esme looked at Alice, who at the word 'shopping' had grabbed my hand and started dragging me to the door.

I turned and waved at Esme while I could still see her, "Thanks, bye."

I could hear Esme's tinkling laughter ringing out behind us.

"Your truck will be better for this trip, if that's ok." Alice informed me.

There was no sign of Edward and Jasper but I could see Rosalie straightening up as we approached. Emmett was stood back watching her. "Not bad," she said as she tossed the keys back to me.

True to form I missed catching the keys, stubbing my finger on them and fumbling them. Emmett's laughter rang out. I blushed and just shook my head as I picked them up. "You should see me in P.E. I'm a danger to anyone near me." Emmett just laughed harder.

Rosalie slapped him across the back of the head to shut him up.

I nodded my thanks as I jumped into Red. I chuckled at their antics, I like those two.

Alice was already in Red watching the interaction, happy with the outcome. "Rose doesn't usually take to people so easily."

Alice gave me directions. We chatted about her family. She gave me some personal details; Emmett the practical joker, Rosalie the car nut, Jasper the civil war buff, Edward the loner musician. I took that at face value but the family connections didn't work for me. It didn't quite add up; it must be the cover story she gave me. They were all excessively attractive. They had same pale, hard skin and differing shades of gold eyes. They didn't look related once you look past that. Rose and Jasper didn't look anything like brother and sister, they only had blond hair in common; build, facial features, mannerisms were all different. I hated that she needed to lie to me but I'm not surprised, you can't go round telling people you are a mythical being!

"Emmett and Rosalie are a couple," I stated to confirm to myself, "You and Jasper are together."

"Who told you? I know people think of us as siblings but we aren't related," she thought I was judging.

"I'm not judging you. I don't know anyone that knows your family. I was just confirming the connections I thought I saw between you. I sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I tried to back track, I didn't intend upsetting her.

"Sorry, most people make assumptions, we get talked about. You might be better not associating with us at school, we tend to stick together to avoid the gossip mongers. You guessed right about us couples," she watched me closely to see my reaction.

"If you don't mind being seen with me at school then I intend spending time with the closest friend I have ever had. I never really managed to have friends at school, I was friendly with kids but they never treated me as a friend." I might as well be honest about my eccentricities.

"My closest friends were my Mom and Gramps's gang. I have more in common with men in their late 50's to 90's than anyone my age. I have missed them this summer." I really had missed them. I threw myself even further into work to avoid the loneliness. I really missed their friendly banter and old stories.

"I've always been an outsider. Working the hours I do just makes it worse. I spent my summer holiday working, about 16 of 17 hours a day, 7 days a week. I had more fun socialising with the employees yesterday while we worked together than I do with kids my age. The only people I know up here are my Dad's friend's kids. I spent last week hanging with Jake and his mates, big goofs that put up with me because they like my cooking and I can help them work on cars." Don't I sound like the soul of the party, a friendless workaholic before I have even left school?

"I have spent such a short time with you, a clients daughter taking me shopping since I am paying for advice. Yet I still feel more comfortable with you and your family than I have anywhere since my Grandparents died. How sad am I?" I felt embarrassed admitting I'm so pathetic.

"You don't see yourself clearly," she told me, "You are the only friend I have outside family. I'm not with you for any other reason than I enjoy your company. This work has just bought us together sooner. We would have met at school anyway. I see us becoming as close as sisters, this is just the start."

I don't care if she was just saying it to make me feel better, it worked. "I feel the same," I gave her a tentative smile.

I asked her about Edward, his response to me had shaken me. "Was Edward OK, he didn't look to be in a very good mood?"

She gave me another of her careful looks, choosing her words carefully. "Don't worry, it's not you, he has some issues he needs to deal with. He is extremely private and has a hard time letting family get close to him never mind others. He has a very low opinion of himself. He is very stubborn and avoids change. He will warm to you but you will need to be patient with him." She had a sly smile as she finished, there is something she knows that she isn't telling me.

I nodded, filing away her response to think about more when I had chance.

I filled her in on my past; Renee and Charlie, moving to Phoenix with Grandma and Gramps, losing them and how we coped afterwards. I kept my history as brief as I could; talking about my life in Phoenix makes me remember how much I have lost and how much I left behind so Renee could make a fresh start with a good man. I avoided the Black Swan stuff as much as I could. She pushed some questions; I tried not to lie keeping to the story line when forced. We were as bad as each other!

Dragged from shop to shop is the only way I can describe the experience. We ordered decorating supplies, furniture and household items; beds, sofas, tables, chairs, linen, crockery, etc. Most big things we ordered and arranged for delivery. Smaller stuff was loaded into Red. Alice seemed to know where everything was located in each shop. She loaded me up with things I would never have thought of buying. She real is a force of nature when it comes to shopping.

I grabbed some food and sat down long enough to all but inhale it while Alice ran into yet another shop. I was shattered so Alice offered to drive back. She informed me that I was storing the purchases at her house until the decorating had been done. A quick phone call informed her family we would soon be descending on them. Alice got me to agree to get together the following day to sort out the few things we had yet to get.

Alice, up to her usual form, dragged me inside informing me the boys would unload. I was learning that it is pointless to argue with Alice. She will get her way whatever is said. It's almost like she can see the future.

Esme had two plates of food ready for us. Alice excused herself to go and freshen up but told me to start. I was still starving after the hectic day so made light work of the food in front of me. Alice returned in a different outfit giving me directions to the restroom. I excused myself. When I returned Alice's plate had been cleared away. They were getting better at the charade!

Emmett persuaded me to play on games consoles with him. He couldn't believe I had never played on any systems before. He realised how bad I was when I started each new game. Just as I started getting the hand of a game he would move on to a new one. I think I learned faster going from game to game, the general principles were similar.

I called him on it telling him,"It's not show up Bella night." His laughter and waggling eyebrows told me that was exactly what it was. It's a good thing I laughed along with him; behind all that scary brawn he is a big softy with a great sense of humour.

I think could have stayed playing all night but I noticed it was getting late.

"Stay, we can go from here tomorrow," Alice tried to convince me.

"I haven't got an overnight bag, and I want a swim before I turn in," I used as excuse.

"A day shopping with Alice and you have the energy left to swim," Emmett joked at me.

"I ran morning and night in Phoenix. It's not the same here so I run in a morning when we have decent weather otherwise I swim morning and night. It's just what I'm used to," I explained. They might as well know sooner rather than later how strange I am.

"Where do you swim at this time of night?" Emmett questioned me.

"In a swimming pool," I answered facetiously.

"Funny," he laughed, "but where?"

"Didn't Alice and Esme tell you I have my own pool?" I asked him.

"Yer, right. But seriously where do you swim?" He thought I was still winding him up.

I laughed at him, "Come by sometime and you can see for yourself."

He looked at me then at Alice who was giggling along, she just nodded at him to confirm I really was telling the truth. "Cool, pool party at yours, who is coming?" he yelled.

"Rain check, can we do it tomorrow night instead?" I really was tired but I was up for madness another time.

He pouted, and then a gleam came to his eye, "Can I bring inflatables?"

Oh no, what was I letting myself in for. I just nodded. A pool party with vampires, at least I wouldn't need to cater, maybe only a bit to keep up appearances.

Alice gave me my instructions for the following day. She would pick me up at 10am. I was relived as that gave me time to catch up with work. I was proud of myself for managing not to work for the best part of one week but I enjoyed the challenge of having plenty of work to get my teeth into. I really need a different distraction!

"Night," I said as I left the house, only just louder than my conversational volume. I could hear a chorus of "Night," from all over the house; reinforcing to me they all had good hearing.


	8. Chapter 8

I just ran the shorter loop this morning. Shopping with Alice is a running event in its own right.

I got nearly 3 hours of work done before I noticed it was nearly time for Alice to arrive. I had a quick shower. Towel dried my hair and tied it back. I pulled on shorts and a t-shirt. It was overcast again but warm with it.

I walked to the gate to meet Alice rather than messing backwards and forwards through security. She pulled up seconds before 10am and yelled, "Jump in." We were soon flying down the highway. When I say flying I really do mean it, the car just needed was some wings and we would be airborne at the speeds she drove at.

We had purchased most of the furniture, linen and kitchen supplies yesterday. Today we were after the electrical and entertainment side of things.

I haven't watched any television since Phoenix apart from the sport Charlie and Billy inflict on me. The pool house has been such a quiet sanctuary due to the lack of television. Given the choice of eating well or the game, the game wins; hence I go to them when I want company, cooking is the price I pay to have people to talk to, or at least sit with while they watch sports!

The basement in the house has one bedroom. The rest of the area is going to be entertainment and games; a cinema, a bowling lane, pool table, bar, the list goes on. That was today's shopping list.

How many televisions? I can't believe how many televisions she has bought, one for each bedroom and I've lost count of the number she has for the games room. One for each game system and more again. She had bought every type of game system on the market. Watching Alice buy the games was strange; some she threw in straight away others she would look at for a moment and her eyes would go distant the smile or grimace told me if it would make it into the basket.

We grabbed a burger and ate as we travelled. Alice pulled her burger to pieces but I noticed that all her food ended up wrapped up with the rubbish in the bin at the toy store.

We went to a toy store for board games and such. I hadn't been inside a toy sore since before Gramps died. Alice selected such an array of colourful boxes I was amazed. Indoor and outdoor games and sports equipment the variety was flabbergasting.

I hadn't had a conventional childhood. I never played any commercial games. I was taught to count using dominoes. Darts was used to further my math skills. I played cards regularly; whist, rummy, Newmarket and poker to name but a few, with Gramps mates.

Renee worked in a bar for a few months. They had a back room with a pool table. When she couldn't get a sitter for me I went to work with her and got left in that room and so started my pool playing ability began; some of the guys would give me lessons in their breaks. She went with many dates there, knowing she could dump me. I made my own rules so I could play pool by myself; keeping the balls on the table for as long as possible so I didn't have to feed the table with quarters too often. Rules like the white had to hit a cushion before another ball or the ball had to hit a cushion before going into a pocket or three ball combinations. The complexity of my rules increased with my skill. Don't make the mistake of challenging me at pool; I know some great trick shots!

My Grandparents were the ones that celebrated my birthday and holidays; they bought me gifts, made me a cake and made it special. After we lost them Renee's scatty mind rarely remembered my birthday. She would be too busy with her latest fad or boyfriend. A date with the latest man was more important than time with her daughter on the holidays. When she realised she had missed my birthday again or left me alone for a holiday she would buy me an expensive belated gift to make it up to me. I grew to hate my birthday and holidays; they were just a cruel reminder of the family I lost. Renee's gifts rubbed salt in the wound. I felt she was trying to buy my affections. I grew to despise any expensive gifts. Homemade cookies from old Mrs. Price down the street touched my heart more than the most expensive offering. The home made card from little Josie next door had more meaning to me. I know my Mother loves me in her own way but thanks to her bribe gifts I get a knot in my stomach when I receive a shop wrapped parcel. Those that knew me stopped buying me anything when they saw my reactions to bought gifts and gave me the greatest gift of all; their time and attention.

How do I explain how much of me died with my Grandparents? I became the main carer for my mother, I got her up on time in a morning, prepared her meals, ensure the bills were paid etc. I kept her busy and out of the house since the house was so full of memories. All childhood pastimes were lost to me; games, television, even friends. Renee's description of my being born middle aged and getting older every year was never truer after the loss of the nearest people I had to real parents.

I felt so out of my depth shopping for things like this. I don't like shopping at the best of times but not having any idea to what to buy made it even worse. I couldn't have done this by myself.

Alice noticed how introvert I had become, she dragged my thoughts out of me. I had been teased at school by 'so called' friends for my lack of knowledge of normal pastimes. I expected the same reactions from Alice.

"Silly Bella, this just means we will have to spend more time together learning together how to play all these games." She never made me feel less for my ignorance; it was so nice to be accepted for me.

"It will be fun having someone to learn with," I didn't know how to express my gratitude at her patience of me.

I could see a twinkle in her eye, "You know you won't be able to keep Emmett away when he finds out about all these."

"He's already decided to invade my pool; he'll have to wait for the house to be finished before I'll let him play with this lot!" I thought about the invasion tonight, it would be interesting if nothing else!

"Oooh, a party when the house is finished. This will be soooo much fun," she squealed in anticipation.

"Give me chance to get the hang of the games first," I asked.

"Of course, it will just be us for the first few Friday games nights but ..." I could see her planning already.

"Us and Friday game nights?" I felt control slipping again.

"Yes, just us six, Friday after school will be a games night. Some Saturday nights you will have the official social nights and we don't want them to clash," she informed me

I nearly let her pushy attitude slide but decided to tease her, "Nothing like inviting yourself and reading my diary for my social events."

"I didn't, I wouldn't," she looked so abashed.

"Teasing," I laughed. "Most of the socials are arranged for Saturdays but I don't have any booked in yet, Friday game night sounds fun."

She smiled at me then danced off to pick out a few more things.

I had enjoyed the shopping trip, a feat in its self! We arrived back early afternoon. Alice dropped me and a few of the purchases. She told me she would hold Emmett off until 6pm. I had a few hours until the invasion.

I changed quickly and went to check on the progress of the sculpture for school. The work was complete but I still spent over an hour going over it with a fine tooth comb, touching up minor imperfections that had been missed. I feel a bit guilty each time for the people that have spent days working on it. The guys in the shop were great and took on board suggestions on how to avoid some of minor things I found. Overall I was very impressed with the work. I signed off the work and confirmed the installation team for the following day. I would have to relinquish the reins on this job being out of town for the week.

I was miffed I wouldn't be there to complete the job. My trip to Phoenix for one business meeting had spiralled out of control. 'While you are in town can you just....' I would be working every hour, my diary was packed. They had moved up my flights so I had to leave in the morning. I had drawn a line and told them I was returning after the main reason for my visit. I didn't want to have my first day in a new school blighted by a head full of work and jetlag. I hate the long drive to airports, being stuck in airports and on planes; more time seems to be spent getting through security, waiting to board the plane then sitting ages on the tarmac. The time in the air is small in comparison. I think for me it's not so much jetlag and travel lethargy. All I need to justify now is building a little airfield so I can fly direct!

I went back to the pool house to have some food. I wanted to eat at least an hour before they arrived. The food day leftovers I appreciate now. I grabbed a random container and microwaved it.

After eating I went back to the workshop to get one of the more portable compressors. If they were bringing inflatables for the pool, I didn't know if they would remember a pump.

I changed into one of my new swimsuits. It was royal blue with white strips down the sides. I like the racing back, nothing worse than straps slipping when you are messing about in the water! I pulled a halter neck beach dress in similar colours over it. I checked the fridge and topped it up with more soda and pulled some snacks out of the cupboards. I wanted to be seen to be treating them normally even if I thought I knew otherwise. I wish I could be honest with them but how do you broach other peoples' secrets?

Just before 6pm the chime alerted me to their arrival. I went out to meet them. They were in a huge off road truck. A bouncing excited Alice is scary; a bouncing excited Emmett is beyond scary. What have I let myself in for?!

They all climbed out greeting me. I smiled "Glad you could make it."

"Bella!" Emmett picked me up and hugged me. "So where is this pool of yours, lead the way."

"Don't worry about us Emmett, we'll bring all your toys," Alice called after us.

I turned to ask if I could help but Alice just shooed us laughing, "Don't worry, we are OK! We'll be with you in a minute."

I led Emmett to the main entrance to the pool. I never used these doors having the covered entrance from the pool house. I jumped through all the security hoops to get the doors open then let an excited Emmett in.

"Not bad, not bad at all," he said with a glint in his eyes.

The others were soon at the door so I left Emmett exploring while I went back to hold the doors for them.

The size and number of the boxes the four of they bought in was disconcerting.

"Do you want to put them down over there," I indicated to where I had set the compressor up, "And I'll show you around, you can get your bearings."

I gave them a brief tour, just pointing out where everything was. "Feel free to investigate, I'll go and set up."

I kicked the compressor into life to give it chance to build up pressure. I turned to the boxes and looked at the pictures; a huge inflatable castle slide complete with palm trees to sit on the side of the pool, an inflatable maze complete with cube habitats and tunnels, a polyhedron rolly ball and a water wheel were just the bigger ones.

I managed to tug out the humungous contents of the maze. I left the slide for last to give more space to inflate the rest. The maze was easy to inflate as it was all inter-joinable sections. Alice and Rose came to help me inflate them all. The boys were in the pool connecting the maze together. The first I knew was the tidal waves from them bombing each other as they jumped in. I had my back to the pool concentrating on the toys. Now all I could see was heads and arms in amongst brightly coloured floating mass.

The castle slide had just needed plugging in to an electric point and water hose. I ensured it was firmly secured and the cables out of the way. I stood and watched them in the pool while I waited for it to fully inflate. I don't know how long it took to inflate as the boys, no, I can't call them boys, the men were now clowning around on the inflatables. Wow! I couldn't tear my eyes off them. Wow! Words fail me. I just ogled them; there is no other way to describe my reaction. Their glistening, dripping wet bodies were stupefyingly gorgeous. Three such different builds yet each perfect in its own right, toned muscle with not a hint of fat. Every muscle was toned. Every line of their bodies was perfect. My eyes were drawn to Edward, I knew I was staring but, well, wow. The play of the muscles with each movement he made had me totally enraptured.

Alice and Rosalie had taken the boxes out as I finished up with the castle. The broke me out of my infatuated staring. "Come on Bella, the castle is inflated now, shall we try it?" I hadn't even noticed it was inflated.

Alice and Rose pulled off their dresses to revel bikinis and bodies to die for. I have never felt so plain, as unattractive as I did then. I always thought the running, swimming and physical aspect of my work left me with a decent body; how wrong I was when I saw these two. My skin so blemished and scared tree trunk legs as I had been told by some generous souls at my last school, a swimsuit that flattened my insignificant chest into bee stings, another kind description from school. I just wanted to run and hide.

I took a last glance at Edward realising how far out of my league he really was, not that he showed even the slightest interest in me in the first place, no wonder. I turned to leave, my confidence non-existent.

Rose grabbed my wrist as Alice undid the halter tie to my dress. I squeaked in protest as she pulled the dress down. Alice clasped my other hand and the pair of them hauled me up the steps of the castle as I tripped over the knotted rope that hung down the steps.

Water gushed down the slide into the pool; we stood at the top of the slide together. I didn't have much choice as they were both still holding firmly onto me. I squealed as they pulled me forward sending us all flying down the slide together. We hit the water with a huge splash and a flurry of arms and legs.

I spluttered to the surface yelling, "You..." Their laughter cut me off. I shook my head then chuckled with them. They swam over to the watching boys. I decided to do a few lengths to calm down first.

I zoned out from the shouts and laughter. I let my body take over the familiar movement. I didn't consciously count the number of lengths. I alternated stokes each time I turned at the shallow end. I was doing the third set of lengths front crawl when I became aware of their calls, "Bella, come on, are you ever going to join us?"

I relented and went to join them. I was hesitant at first. I really did feel the outsider in more ways than one. Alice and Emmett coerced me over and through every part of the maze then back down the slide again. I didn't want to get out of the water, I felt too shy. A few dunkings and many laughs later I threw myself into being just as daft as the others.

I loved going down the slide into the pool once I have overcome my initial reticence. The rope to help climb the step was long enough to reach into the pool. I had a couple of near misses slipping on the edge of the pool when climbing out and crossing too fast to the steps. I decided to try and climb the rope out of the pool.

The hand over hand method climbing the slide only had one drawback. Emmett decided it might be fun to shake the rope as I was climbing it. My legs flew out into the air but I managed to hang on only a rope burn inside to arm to show for the ride! Rose went mad with Emmett, slapping hard round the back of his head. He didn't do it again.

Rose was more reserved round me than Alice and Emmett but after Emmett's attempts to send me flying she warmed up and joined in more.

Edward and Jasper both kept their distance physically but their teasing suggestions were loudly vocalised as the evening progressed. Wherever I happened to be in the pool, they were at the other end at the time.

I made a huge effort not to ogled Edward but I found I was always aware of exactly where he was no matter how involved I was in the water play. His eyes hypnotized me it was all I could do not to drown in their depths. I tried to avoid looking at his face so I didn't see his eyes but that had me gazing at his body instead. I let the embarrassment of my inadequacies build until I could ignore his appearance and not get drawn in each time my eyes glimpsed his form.

We spent over 2 hours in the pool. Alice suggested we call it a night in the pool. The boys agreed to tidy the pool of all the toys. I suggested they use the pool showers while I invited Alice and Rosalie to change in the pool house.

I showered and dressed for comfort, throwing my hair into a damp messy bun. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich while I waited for the others.

Rose and Alice came out looking so seamless; I would have never believed they were the same people that had been messing around in the pool such a short time ago.

I told them to help themselves to food and drink. I thought it was easier for them to avoid having anything that way.

The height of my hospitality on the entertainment front was a pack of playing cards. The three of us sat talking while playing knockout whist when the boys showed up.

With a glance from Alice, Rose gave them a quick tour of the house.

We all sat and played kids card games, everything from 'go fish' to 'old maid'. Conversation flowed easily. It was so nice to have this comfort again. It was like being with Gramps's gang but with more laughter.

A yawn escaped me around midnight.

"We should get going, I didn't notice how late it was getting," Alice apologised.

"I should have taken more notice, I've got be up early in the morning to make my flight." I sighed and yawned again, I wasn't looking forward to travelling.

"I didn't realise you were going so soon," Alice said as she glanced carefully at the others.

"I have that meeting I mentioned to attend late next week but since I'm going down anyway they decided to extend it and make the most of it. I have a packed schedule while I'm down there. It also gives me chance to catch up with everyone back there." I tried to downplay work.

"I thought you were starting school here?" Edward piped up.

"I will be. Work got in the way. I doubt I'll miss much in the first week." I was pleased he had taken even a tiny amount of interest in me.

"Why do you have to be there, surely school is more important?" Edward asked, pushing me more than I like.

I was annoyed, "Maybe for the same reason I met your family. I am the main contact with most of the bigger clients. I am reducing my work load but I won't just drop clients or staff due to my other commitments."

"But you are so young..." he came at me again.

"I have worked hard to be respected for my ability not my age," I countered him with anger.

"Why do you think all this," I waved round the house and pointed out towards the units, "is here now? I needed to move so the company came with me to retain any time I can give them. I have had the entire summer here setting up. Most work has been done at the other site. I need to go down to make sure everything is running smoothly and let clients know about the new setup." I was angry and said more than I should, why does he get under my skin so.

"You think you are that important and this is here because of you?" he looked amused.

"No, I know I'm that important and this is here only because of me," I spat back angrily. "I'm more than just a little school girl earning a few dollars over the summer, do you really think I would have a house and pool at my sole disposal if that's all I am? Do you honestly think the Police Chief would allow his daughter move across the country to be near him then have her live by herself without a valid reason?"

A look of shock flicked across his face, "I am sorry. You are not at all what I expected. I made unfair assumptions. I will try not to make the same mistake again. Forgive me."

I breathed deeply to try and dissipate my anger." You are forgiven; I should learn not to take offense. I have to deal with that attitude on a regular basis. It gets frustrating."

A wry smile crossed his lips, "Underestimated due to the age you appear, I can relate to that. I am truly sorry."

His words were sincere. I looked up at him with a small nod to let him know I did excuse him and held no grudge at his words. Tomorrow's flight came back to me. I wouldn't see any of them again until the second week of school.

"Can I ask a favour? Would you not mention to anyone else about how connected I am with work? I want to try and be a normal student, if I can," I looked at each of them hoping they would let me hide a bit longer.

Alice answered, confirming her words with a look at each face and a broad smile. "I told you we keep to ourselves at school. You have no need to worry about us mentioning anything. We are very good at keeping secrets." Then she giggled, "They won't believe you are normal if you talk to us, we are the abnormal ones at school."

"If the worst I have to deal with at school is having friends that call themselves abnormal I'll count myself very lucky. I don't care what anyone else thinks of me for that!" I smiled at them.

"That is if you don't mind being seen with me at school," I looked at Alice in concern.

"We will be honoured to be seen with you at school but we will not take offense if you change your mind at being with us," Edward responded with earnest.

"In that case you are going to be stuck with me!" I laughed with relief at his acceptance.

"Good Night Bella. I really enjoyed myself. Thank you for inviting us," Rose stepped out of the door smiling as she went.

Emmett picked me up into a hug, "See you soon, it's been fun. Can we do it again?"

"Alice has already decided on Friday fun nights. We can start when I get back, if you are up for it?" I told him as I regained my feet.

"Yes," he punched the air as he stepped out, "Night," he called back.

Edward and Japer followed them out, each wishing me 'Good night'. Edward held my gaze for a second and smiled.

Alice paused for a moment, "Keep in touch, you have my number. Thank you for tonight. You'll have a good trip," she smiled at me, gave me a brief hug and stepped out of the door, "Good night."

I watched them drive away. Alice's last words came back to me, not 'Have a good trip' but 'You'll have a good trip'. Strange, it was almost like she knew what would happen.


	9. Chapter 9

I hate being woken by the alarm. It's still dark out. I dragged myself out of bed. I had a quick shower then dressed. I had my suitcase loaded in the car. I was even organised enough to have breakfast bars and a drink in the car for the drive.

I drove with the window down a crack. It was drizzling and I didn't want to get wet but the cool air helped me stay alert. An advantage of a cold climate!

Airport parking, transfers, check-in queues, security then waiting, oh the joys of airports!

I had my mp3 player that takes AAA batteries. I learnt the hard way it's better to have something that uses replaceable batteries than stuck without something to listen too. The menu system is poor but I change the files each time before I leave to try and get past the problem, it still annoys me.

I lose track of time when I listen to audio books combine that with Sudoku's or playing patience and the flight flies by! I never mind the actual flight it's the queue then wait mentality of airports that frustrate me.

The flight was on time and Sarah picked me up from the airport. She spent the entire journey telling me about Steve, one of the guys in the office, how she likes him and makes her laugh but he hasn't asked her out. I promised to try and play matchmaker for her.

Getting home was strange. The house felt so empty. I felt more alone in the house than I had ever before. I cleaned up and got out. I spent the day visiting everyone in the neighbourhood. I made dinner for Gramps's gang. They missed my cooking! It was so nice to catch-up.

I spent my days in the office and workshops. Weekend was best as I had the space to myself. I felt like a stuffed turkey with all the lunch and dinner meetings I attended. Gramps's gang actually booked themselves into my work diary so I could spend some time with them.

I spent quite a bit of time with Sarah making sure Aro's order was ready. She didn't need to point Steve out. He was like a lost puppy trailing her round the office. I pushed them together as often as I could. The lunch and dinner meetings made it easy.

I had a few problems with some of the male clients. Once they overcame their prejudice over my age and gender and realized I was capable in my job their attitude changed. Some of the propositions they made to me still make me shudder at the thought. I am now accompanied to most of these meetings by a 'date'. I tried the work colleague but that didn't deter them enough. Sean is my favourite to accompany me. His boyfriend doesn't get jealous for starters! He plays the part really well and I don't shudder when he puts his arm round me. He is like a big brother to me. The fact he is also one of the most competent staff is an added bonus.

I texted Alice a few times just to say hello and find out how school was going. I was upset to find they had another camping trip planned and would be missing for my first few days at school.

I had Principle Brown on the phone confirming the pool could be used for all the P.E. classes for the next week then to a timetable after that. I established I would be in one of the groups using the pool. I spent a few minutes on the phone to the Forks site and to Charlie to make sure they could have access through the site entrance and a code for the teaching staff to use that was time sensitive.

Steve eventually found the courage to ask Sarah out on Thursday morning. They had a diner date for Saturday night. Sarah promised to let me know how things went. They both spent the rest of the day with the cheesiest grins on their faces.

The meeting with Aro was scheduled for Thursday evening. So after a morning working with a distracted Sarah and her love sick face I sent her home for the afternoon. She put up a fight until I pointed out she would be putting extra hours in tonight for Aro's late meeting.

I had debated with myself should I do this alone or be surrounded by others. I know what he is but he scares me. I ended up deciding first time we met it was busy so I would go for busy. I arranged to have the warehouse staff on site ready to ship on the off chance they signed straight away. I would put my trust in safety in numbers, right?

I left the office at 6pm. I had some food and a shower before heading back in plenty of time for the 9pm appointment

We had gone over what to expect from tonight's meeting many times in the office. I still wasn't ready mentally when the time rolled round. Sarah and I had met in the office at the warehouse. We went and checked the conference room was ready before sitting back in the office with a coffee to keep our hands busy as we waited.

I didn't like any client to be sat waiting. Better for us to be sat waiting for them. I hated the wait. Each second felt to drag. I hoped they wouldn't show and yet wanted them to hurry and arrive to get it over and done with.

They arrived precisely on time. Sarah greeted them and ushered them in. Aro dressed immaculately as before, a smart but old-fashioned black suit over a high collared maroon shirt. He was accompanied by twins, brother and sister. They looked even younger than me. All three had flat dark brown eyes, nearly white skin and an abnormal beauty. I looked closely at their eyes, wondering about the colour difference since our first meeting. I noticed they were all wearing contacts. I wondered why Aro hadn't worn them on our first encounter.

The twins were bickering as they entered. Aro didn't appear impressed by their behaviour. Sarah looked attracted to the male twin when she first saw them come in the door but now she was nervous. I knew what they were but I was attempting to keep my nerves in check.

"Greetings Ms Swan, such a pleasure to meet you again," the smooth voice of Aro chilled me to the core.

He took my hand; I made an effort not to recoil from his icy touch. He held it for a moment before pulling it to his lips, kissing the back of my hand. I had my game face on, smiling and friendly. I was impressed I managed not to react when his cold hard lips touched my skin. The brief look of annoyance flicked across his face as he held my hand, it wasn't as obvious this time as the first time but it was there again.

"Please, call me Bella. This is my associate Sarah," I smiled forcing a welcoming voice.

He nodded to Sarah, holding his hand out. She put hers out, flinching as she touched the skin. A twitch of a smile crossed his face. He held her hand a moment longer before introducing the others in his party.

"Jane and Alec," he introduced briefly.

We sat at the table, them on one side us at the other. Sarah had her hands resting on their file on the table.

"My dearest Bella, I had the impression you would not be attending tonight. I would have hated to have missed you. Your company makes the long trip worthwhile," crooned Aro's chilling voice.

"I was unsure if I could make it tonight. I have moved due to family commitments. I was due to start at a new school this week," I answered.

Sarah looked at me shocked, "School? But why?"

Sarah treated me as the boss, the buck stops with me so to speak, not to mention they all know I am one of the original staff. I don't spend much time in the office but when I do I fix the problems. My age has never been in question.

I smiled back at her, "I'm still in school. I'm only 'sweet' 16!"

Sarah gasped in surprise, then realised our company and put a business face back on.

Aro had a contemplative look on his face. He glanced across at his associates, "This calls for a slight change of plan," I heard him say under his breath.

"So young to be in such a position of respect in the company," Aro mused, "I'm sorry, I wouldn't expect you to miss school for me. An education has great importance," Aro responded, "Does your move have any relation to Black Swan Designs expansion?"

"We are a growing company. This site is no longer large enough to meet demand. There is little option to expand this site. The new location is convenient and not far from our Wood division." I played the usual company line in my answer.

"May I ask why Black Swan Designs are not taking any new commissions?" he asked.

"The combination of the expansion, the backlog of work due to the insufficient facilities and the intention of the designer to take a much needed vacation are the reasons behind the current hold on new commissions. We hope it will be business as usual soon, I have been informed new designs will still be released but the extra work load of the commissions will be frozen for now, " came the fabricated response, it was close enough to the truth.

"Ahh, the elusive Designer, Immi, I believe. Can you tell me anything about him?" Aro questioned me with the most common line I had to field. They always assumed Immi must be male. I tried to keep the glint from my eye at their assumption.

"I respect Immi's request for anonymity," is all I would say on the subject.

"Does your return to school have any influence in the considerations for the freeze?" he pushed.

"I have requested to reduce my work load for Black Swan so I can concentrate on my studies until graduation. I doubt someone as young as myself would have a major impact on the company overall," I tried to downplay my role.

"Sarah," Aro reach out across the table to take her hand again, "I think Our Bella underestimates her influence, what do you think?"

Sarah had a deer in headlights look on her face, "Ummm, she is an important part of the, umm, company, and err we will miss her, err..."

He released her hand and she pulled back from the table keeping both hands locked in her lap as far from Aro as she could. Aro looked perplexed as if he hoped to learn more from her.

"So you will still be involved with the company?" he turned his questions back on me.

"For as long as they will have me," I joked, "I intend helping out as and when I can during school breaks."

Aro looked at Alec and nodded. I watched Alec waiting for him to speak but he just watched me in silence. I noticed a hint of a mist rolling across the floor from him, my first thought was to look for a cigarette but it wasn't smoke. Aro distracted me when he spoke.

"Sarah, would you escort Alec here to inspect the work? I would like a brief word with Bella. We will join you shortly," Aro had turned to face Sarah again but still kept a close watch on me.

Sarah had frozen, her eyes looked glazed over. I saw from the corner of my eye Aro nod at Jane then looked expectantly at me. I looked from Aro to Jane waiting. Her expression changed from glee to disbelief to anger I noticed her eyes had darkened noticeably as her mood diminished. Aro laughed.

"Alec, please would you inspect the commissions," Aro dismissed a shocked and shaken looking Alec from the room.

Sarah blinked and looked at me, "Would you accompany him?" I asked her, it was as though she had missed Aro's early question to her entirely.

Sarah looked at me blinking. I nodded and smiled as I waved her to accompany Alec. She grabbed the file as she stood. She didn't seem happy about either leaving me or going by herself with Alec. I didn't know what Aro wanted from me but there were plenty of staff in the warehouse waiting to complete this order, I hoped Sarah would be safe enough with Alec. It was me they had requested; I was more concerned for my own welfare with these two.

The door closed with a gentle click. Silence descended on the room as we listened to Sarah's heels clack away from the conference room. Jane looked furious, glaring at me with so much hatred. "There, there my dearest, we will talk later. Go join your brother," Aro spoke to Jane as though soothing a child. He had a distinct hint of annoyance at her petulant attitude. Jane left the room abruptly sending a last glower back in my direction as she left.

Aro sighed at her less than professional display then turned his attention to me, "My dearest Bella, I have a proposition for you. I am very impressed with you and would like to extend my invitation for you to join us. When you graduate I want you to accept an all expenses paid trip to visit my organisation in Italy. I will not take no for an answer, my Dear. Please just accept graciously. If you won't come to me, I or my associates will return and find you to make my offer."

His offer scared me; he was giving me no choice. How do you turn down a powerful and determined vampire? I had the feeling Alec and Jane were some sort of test but I was unsure of the nature of the test, I suppose I must have passed.

I tried to sound accepting while holding back the agreement to his offer, "Aro, it is a very generous offer. My family are my priority and they are all in the US so I intend to remain here. I am unsure what the next couple of years will bring but I expect my loyalties to remain with Black Swan Designs. If you are still interested in me once I have graduated, I will listen to your offer but I will make no commitment beyond that."

He smiled a tight smile at my response, "A careful answer, I respect your loyalty and restraint. Please understand I also intend acquiring Black Swan Designs, the designs are unique and inspired. I have a passion for the rare and unusual. They make life interesting," He stood and offered his hand to help me rise.

"My card, it has my personal number on it. You are now under my protection, if you ever need anything, please call me." I took the card and nodded my thanks.

We walked out to the warehouse and approached the others. Sarah was stood back from the twins looking nervous. The twins were stood very close to each other looking like they were still squabbling, they were aware of us the instant we entered the warehouse.

Aro frowned at them as he approached Sarah, "You have some paperwork for me to sign," holding his hand out for the folder Sarah had in front of her. He had not spoken to the twins or even glanced at the pieces he had commissioned even though they stood right in front of him.

He quickly signed all the acceptance forms for the commissions. All three turned to leave, Sarah and I walked to exit with them. Aro took my hand, kissing it again before smiling his tight smile, "Until we meet again, my Dearest."

His endearments left me cold; I had tolerated less complimentary names from other clients yet his affected me to a greater extent.

We both remained by the door until they had driven away. As they disappeared from sight we both let out a sigh of relief.

Sarah was white and shaking, "They scared me, but I don't know why. That Jane, when she came out she was furious, what was that about?"

She had missed Aro's request to her and Jane's decent from glee to anger and Aro's request to Alec. I found it peculiar she had blanked for that entire fraught exchange. I told her he had wanted to see me alone to offer me a trip to see Italy once I graduated.

"How? How did you manage to hold a conversation with him? I was so nervous round them. I couldn't even answer him without stumbling when he spoke to me. I couldn't hope to have dealt with them. You are so young yet so much stronger than me, I still can't believe you are only 16," her voice shook.

"I've spoken with Aro before. It wasn't easy but I've learnt to hold the nerves back with clients until after they have gone. But honestly I am just 16; I even have a passport to prove it!" I tried to joke about my age to soften the anxiety we were both feeling.

"They scared me, it was more than just nerves," she shuddered at the memory.

As we walked back to the office she turned to me, "Wow," she exclaimed, "a free trip to Europe, in any other circumstances I would be jealous but with them I hope you can get out of that trip."

"Me too," I replied, "but how do I get out of it? You've seen how pushy they are. At least I have a brief reprieve; I can hope they forget about me." I doubted that scenario as much as Sarah appeared to. I hadn't mentioned to her the option of them coming to me if I declined going to them.

She blanched and looked at me with fear in her eyes for my future.

We returned to the office to finish up the paper work, giving the workers a go on the shipment. Glad to be rid of it.

We both sat in silence for a few minutes letting our frazzled nerves recover. Neither of us could put our finger on what it was about them that unnerved us so much, it was a primal fear they elicited.

"So after dragging you down here they signed for the consignment without any changes," Sarah realised.

"I get a feeling it was me they were inspecting not the work," I was just as shaken by my answer as Sarah appeared to be.

"Why you?" she whispered as she looked at me in fear.

I just sat and shook my head as I worried more than ever about their 'offer'. I never wanted any more to do with them but knowing what they are, I doubt I will escape. I suppose I should be grateful they are giving me the time. Thinking back to Aro's displeasure of Jane and her interaction with her twin, I wondered if their level of maturity was the reason for my leave of grace.

I hardly slept that night, going over events again and again in my head. As dawn approached I decided that I could do nothing about it so there was no point in worrying. Sleep overcame me; unfortunately the alarm woke me seemingly minutes after finally falling to sleep.

The drive with Sarah back to the airport was much quieter. We discussed the plans for one of the events that had been planned. Some of the staff from Phoenix would be coming up to Forks for mutual training. I hoped Sarah would be one of those coming up but names were still to be confirmed.

The journey home was uneventful. It was evening by the time I got in. I was shattered from travelling and the stressful week. I had completely forgotten that the main house and pool house should both be finished. Alice had left a note to say she had moved all my things into the upper floor in the main house. She hadn't mentioned that in her texts. The house was amazing. The pictures didn't look like mine, they looked too good. That amazed me as much as anything.

The upper floor was a shock. I requested to have it set up as a self contained apartment so if the house was full of guests I could escape from them and come and go on my terms. It was so much more than I ever hope for. The apartment was beautiful in its own right. It had a huge open plan living area, three bedrooms with en-suites and a study. The fridge and freezer were both stocked. One bedroom had been set up as a studio for my painting. My books were in alphabetical order on the bookshelves in the study, even pens in the desk. My wardrobe was full with the new clothes Alice and I had bought and my huge bed had sheets on. I had a private entrance to the house directly to the top floor and concealed stairs with hidden entrances on all floors. All accesses to my apartment had separate security systems to the rest of the house. I could even get directly to the tunnel from the house to the pool if I wanted.

I walked throughout the house in a daze. Every detail was though of and completed to perfection. I found it hard to believe all this work had been done in a week. I sent messages to both Esme and Alice in awe of the work they had pulled together for me. I made a mental note to put together a gift selection of Black Swan merchandise to send as a thank you to the team that had completed this astounding work.

In a daze I decided to try some exercise to wake me up from the dream I felt I was in. I swam for over an hour. The exercise helped clear my mind and left my body ready for much needed sleep.

Weekend was another blur. I spent some time with Charlie, restocking his freezer and cleaning the house for him. I work on Esme's commission for the hospital. The team had already completed most of the work on the two pieces. I put together all the finishing touches and made half a dozen paperweight size models as I promised her. The gift selection for the decorators I put with the complete commission so Esme could pass it on to her team.

I was so relieved to get all the work out of the way before school. I sent Esme a text so she could come and inspect the work at her convenience. Alice had said they were camping so I assumed it would be later in the week.

When I check my emails I found the weekly update from my financial advisor. Mary liked to keep me updated on how well she was doing. I went white when I read it, she had over quadrupled the value in a week. Small countries have less money than me. Its bad enough I have all the profits from Black Swan to cope with, having the money make money is just scary. To think I started with so little.

Each time my account tops a certain figure I transfer the excess out to be invested in a range of projects. I ensure a percentage of the money goes to non profit organisations. I smiled; Esme was looking for investment in the hospital. A substantial anonymous donation would soon be headed her way. I picked a few more charities from round the world then called a broker to invest the rest in property, I think, this week.

With all my jobs complete I went to pick out clothes for school and pack a backpack. It was hard to get my head back out of the clouds of my strange life to think about school. I'm dreading the attention and having to meet lots of new people all my age.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke before the alarm went off. The sky clear and the sun just rising, I love mornings like this. I had time for a nice long run, the long loop was ideal.

I showered and dressed heading out early. I parked at the far side of the car park enjoying the gentle stroll across to the office. The sculpture stood in pride of place in front of the centre building. I smiled seeing it for the first time in situ. The front office looked like a plastic jungle with artificial plants on every surface. The desk was manned by a large red-headed lady. She smiled at me as I entered.

"Morning, Can I help you?" she asked as I approached her desk.

"Isabella Swan..." I started but she cut me off.

"Of course, I was expecting you." She reached for some paperwork set ready at her left hand. There was a post-it note on the front. She pulled the note off but I could make out Principle written on it. "I have your schedule right here, a map of the school and an information sheet at the back. There are slips attached if you could have them signed in each class and return them at the end of the day. Oh the Principle told me you would need to return them as you leave for swimming; it's marked as P.E. on your schedule. All the students have swimming this week. You need to drive over to...let me get you a map."

""Thank you but I know where the pool is." I stopped her this time.

"The Principle phoned and asked if you would mind calling in his office as soon as you arrived," she looked slightly bemused by the request. "His office is..." she was reaching to mark it on the map.

"It's OK I know where is office is, I have been there before." I cut her off mid-sentence again, smiling to soften the action. "Thank you for your assistance," I call back as I exited the room.

I quickly followed the route I remembered from my previous visit. I knocked on the door and heard "Enter" called.

"Good Morning Ms Swan," Principle Brown sat waiting for me.

"Morning, I hope everything is to your satisfaction. I have a copy of the codes for the pool with me to ensure no problems on the first day." I smiled hoping that this would be a courtesy call.

"I just wanted to thank you for the professional manner of every member of your staff I have dealt with. I have received the codes verbally so I will keep your copy on file if that is alright. The books for the library are ordered. The sculpture looks outstanding; we have some ideas for a press release using it if that is acceptable. We have one group of students visiting your workshops later today." Was this really the same man I met last time? I think I must have really caught him off guard before!

"I'm very pleased that things are to your satisfaction. If I or any of my staff can be of any further assistance feel free to ask," that was a far easier meeting than the last one. Phew!!

"I hope you have an enjoyable time here, the staff have all been briefed. If you have any issues no matter how small, please bring them to me," He stood and shook my hand as I stood to leave.

"Thank you," I nodded goodbye as I left his office.

I made my way back to the front of the school stopping to check the map and my schedule sitting on the benches in the sun. The layout was simple; I shouldn't have any problems finding my way. There were more cars now and students were starting to arrive. I was glad I came in Red today, my truck blended in with the other old battered cars.

I memorised my schedule and the map. I was pleased to see P.E. was the last class of the day. I could go home early! I made my way over to building 3 early for English, my first class of the day. I was already getting plenty of stares but no-one approached me.

I parked my bum on the edge of the desk at the front with a name plate 'Mr Mason'. I had the slip in hand ready for him to sign. A tall balding man entered the room and I straightened up expecting a rebuke if he caught me sitting on his desk. My face was bright red just from the stares I was receiving from the other students. I swear it went a shade brighter as he approached. I passed him the slip and he gave me a double take. He handed back the slip and a reading list directing me to an empty desk near the back of the room.

In my current state of embarrassment I'm amazed I didn't trip walking to the desk. I kept my head down once I was seated. The reading list was a doddle. I had read them all and already completed some form of essay for most of them.

The teacher droned on giving only reading for homework, so far so good.

I stood and retrieved my bag; closing my eyes for an instant I recalled the schedule, Government in building 6. The map and routes that had been marked, an easy walk, in fine weather anyway!

The first of many tentative approaches was underway. Tall, gangly with black greasy hair and skin, this one was Eric; he offered to walk me to my next class. I settled for him pointing me in the right direction.

They all seem to know an 'Isabella Swan' was starting and gossip had filled in about my father and flighty mother. I spent my day getting them to call me Bella and putting up with weather conversations. How many ways can people tell you it's sunny but sure to rain later in the week? Then the 'how pale are you, I thought Arizona was sunny' jokes. I tried to remember names and take their comments with a friendly smile but as the day progressed and the comments stayed just as inane and my patience started to wane.

I wasn't used to all the attention. They treated me like a new shiny toy that everyone wanted. Argghh it's so much easier to be invisible in big schools.

The wildly curly dark haired girl that I was seated next to in both Trig and Spanish; she invited me to sit with her at lunch. I did want to try and make some friends here so I agreed. I think I would get bombarded by irritating flies if I tried an empty table today. She was a gossip that looked like she used a trowel to apply her make-up. I rarely bother with any make-up and my gossip quota is non-existent. I do not know any of the locals she is being less than complimentary about nor do I recognise many of the famous names she has read about. For those names I do know I learnt in Phoenix it is safer not to mention I have met them, even gone to dinner with some. I just sat and listened. She droned on as bad as the teachers! She asked if I had P.E. yet and did I know we were off site swimming. Who would have thought it would cause this much excitement? I had to explain that the lady in the office had informed me.

One of Jessica quiet friends gave me a look of commiseration when I winced at another hurtful comment about someone I had never met. I would have to get to know this Angela better; she came across as a genuine person.

It turned out Angela had Biology next with me and offered to walk with me. I took her offer with more enthusiasm than anyone else I had met so far. We entered and she seated herself next to her lab partner. I approached the front for the slip to be signed. He directed me to an empty table informing me that my lab partner was absent today. The lesson covered yet more material I had already done while in Phoenix. Maybe I didn't need to reduce the work load if school was going to be so repetitive!

I was trying to escape the lab when a baby-faced blond called Mike descended. What did I have next? P.E., did I know we had swimming off site, did I need a lift? Wow, the school had the use of some brand new facilities at the new firm outside town and we had to drive across to them. As if I didn't already know but I kept quiet, an irritating puppy chewing to my shoe laces came to mind. The apprising look he gave me when he found out we had swimming together was slimy. I escaped as politely as I could and made my way to the office.

I had overheard excited speculation about swimming all day. Any distraction from me was a good thing.

The slips only took a moment to drop off, I exchanged pleasantries then escaped.

I drove home and pulled the truck into the garage. I changed into my swimsuit in the house threw on a poncho towel. I used the passageway to enter the pool building. A few people were already changed waiting in groups at the edge of the pool. Some of the swim wear bordered on obscene. That kept the attention from my alternate entrance.

I tried to hold back my smirk at the awed comments about the pool, the house and the security they had all come through. There was some jealous muttering that outsiders had such facilities that were unavailable to locals.

I had locked all the doors to the rest of the facility so that was all unknown to them. I wonder what reaction they would have to the gym, sauna, steam rooms and Jacuzzi if they were this impressed with a simple pool. That gave me the idea of offering membership to use it; I'll see how things go.

Coach Clapp stood and waited until everyone was changed. He gave a speech about gratitude to Black Swan Designs and warnings about behaviour. We would have options as to what sports we wanted to take part in but we had to have an introduction to each sport first. Participation would depend on facility availability, behaviour and staffing levels.

We were split into groups based on claimed ability. Eventually we got to get in the pool and swam. The claims of some were wildly exaggerated. Controlled drowning would be a better description of some swimming abilities!

I'm not the fastest of swimmers but I can do distance. I was surprised to be one of the better swimmers in the group until I remembered how cold it was up here! Swimming was much more accessible in Phoenix. I got attention for my swimming from both male and female but no-one came over to say anything. A bleach blond that complained about getting her hair wet didn't look happy with me but the other attention was harder to read. I tried to ignore them.

I snuck back out once everyone had headed to shower and change. I waved to Coach Clapp as I entered the security code to open the door to the tunnel back to the house.

"I'll make sure it's tidy and secure before I leave. Thank you!" he called quietly as I went through the door.

First day over and done with, I hope the attention reduces. I hate being in the spotlight.

I got the homework out of the way first then ate. I spent the night painting. Yoga and weight training finished me for the day.

Another early clear morning saw me running. I really pushed myself and knocked nearly five minutes off my best time.

I could use my time better but I really wanted to try and be a teen at school so I drove resignedly. I parked up then rested my head on the steering wheel sighing at the thought of a second day here. A tap on the window shocked me upright. Could I get away with screaming 'go away'? Probably not, it was that Mike guy that was pushy yesterday. And so it starts. I put the smile on my face ready to face the music.

"Where did you go yesterday? I waited for you after swimming." No good morning from him just straight into interrogation.

"You must have missed me. I went home," I smiled the fake smile at him, willing him to go away.

I tried to be friendly but my heart just wasn't in it. He chased me with a stream of questions all the way to my classroom. If that wasn't bad enough I then got questioned by some girl seated in front of me if he had asked me out yet.

I spend so much time with older people I find most people my age to be shallow or I have little in common with them. I really did try to be social but I haven't had much practice at small talk. They start talking about some TV show or a magazine article and I have no idea what they are talking about. Most of my life has been work that I'm trying to keep under wraps. I mention the book I'm reading or the audio lecture I listened to and they look at me like I have a second head.

Between Mike and Jessica my ear was bent most of the free time. Lauren was the blond with the chip on her shoulder. She was friends with Jessica but she had a problem with me. She was mostly polite to my face but I had a bad feeling about her. My hunch about Angela being a good guy was playing out. She was easy to talk to one on one but tended to stay quiet in bigger groups. I played to Grandma's teaching of 'smile and wave' to deal with the less friendly and shudder-worthy students.

I completed the homework in lessons and breaks. It was dual purpose staying busy avoided, for the most part, the pushy souls like Mike and Eric and it left me more time in an evening to paint and work as I listened to a new set of audio lectures I've been sent. To cut a long story short after acquiring some lectures on the web I sent a donation to the university to clear my conscience. I now get sent more material than I can hope to listen to from a range of institutions in the hope of more funding! I'm as addicted to learning as I am to exercise.

Tuesday I managed to sneak in and out of swimming without getting noticed, unfortunately I wasn't as lucky on Wednesday. Mike's radar was trained on me. He spotted me entering the pool from one of the locked doors. I decided to get it out in the open and admit I lived in the house. I was laughed at in disbelief so that saved that discussion for a while.

Wednesday evening I got the best news I had all week. Alice and her family were back. Esme had asked if I could fit her in Thursday evening to see the work. It was arranged that Esme and Alice would come over after school. I felt like I had an essential part of me missing while they were gone. Just knowing I would see them soon made me feel more complete than I had since before my Phoenix trip. I hadn't realised how much I missed them until I knew they were back.

Thursday was a grey start. I ran on the treadmill instead of going out. The cloud normally makes my mood feel like it is blotting out my smile along with the sun but knowing my friends would be at school kept a smile on my face.

I arrived at school to see a bright shiny car in parked up. It stood out from the older vehicles by its very newness. I parked a few cars down, jumping out and looking around for Alice. I couldn't keep the grin off my face when she bounced out of the silver car I noticed as I pulled up. She danced over to me squealing "Bella," as she approached.

Giggling we hugged and both said "Missed you," at the same time, causing even more giggles.

Emmett swept me out of Alice's arms into a bear hug.

"Need breathe," was all I could squeak out as he squeezed all the air from my lungs with the power of his hug.

Rose slapped him across the back of his head, a common occurrence it seems.

She laughed at us and said "Hi Bella."

Jasper snared Alice's hand as he greeted me "Morning Bella."

Edward had driven and was the last to climb out of the car. He watched us with humour in his eyes. "Missed you Bella," he called as soon as the others gave him chance.

I got caught in his eyes unable to tear my gaze from his. The gasps from the crowd we had drawn startled me back to awareness.

My blush must have looked like a beacon between the warmth of their greeting and the disbelieving attention of the other students.

Alice's free hand grasped mine and she dragged me towards school skipping as she asked me about my trip. I could hear the speculation of the shocked students left in our wake.

I was still telling her about my attempts to bring Sarah and Steve together when the first bell went. I agreed to finish my tales at lunch.

The attention I received on my first day was nothing compared to the stares and glares from people today.

Jessica attacked me with questions in our first class together. "How do you know the Cullen's?" the aggressive first words she spoke to me.

"I met them over the summer," I answered honestly.

"But where, when? I've never seen them about over the summer. When did you move here? I thought you had only just arrived starting school late."

I answered her as and when I could through the two lessons we had together keeping my responses to a bare minimum. I told her I'd gone to their house to meet their Mother through work. Alice had stayed behind while her siblings were away and we had spent some time together becoming best friends. I met the rest of the family over the summer and we had spent some time together. I had to go back to my old home as something had come up which is why I hadn't started school the first week.

She threw in some accusative remarks about her assumptions on their relationships, dating within the family. I shot her down and dismissed her comments as none of anyone else's business and they aren't even related.

I confirmed I really did live in the house on the Black Swan land as that was who I worked for. She didn't have chance to question me any further as the lunch bell went.

Fortunately I escaped Jessica thanks to Alice. Alice was waiting for outside the classroom and we walked to lunch together. Alice distracted my attention from all the gawkers by questioning me more about Sarah and Steve.

I finished telling her about Sarah ad Steve concluding with their successful first date and the two more dates they had been on since. Sarah sent me texts and emails most days keeping me up to date on her love life and office politics. Sarah's take on the office dynamics made the dry reports I receive much easier to read and decipher.

Alice asked me about my other meeting. I noticed she made no mention of names in front of the others. I told her of our surprise at his easy acceptance of the commissions but left out details of my concerns and his request of me. I wasn't ready to get into the implications yet.

Alice invited herself for a sleepover after the meeting with her mum. I would never have thought about asking her to stay but I was looking forward to my first friend sleepover.

When I joined the Cullen table stares came from every section of the student body. I sat next to Alice at the end of the table. Emmett sat across from me. Unsurprised Jasper sat on the other side of Alice and Rosalie sat next to Emmett. Edward sat next to Rose. I could see him out of the corner of my eye but I tried not to allow my eyes to drift. Across the room I could see Jessica glare at me before she turned to talk animatedly to the rest of her table. I commented to Alice that I guessed she was talking about us and rehashing the conversation I had had with her earlier in the day. Alice's amusedly confirmed my suspicions beaming from ear to ear as she relayed the 'best friends' comment. I made no comment as to how she could hear them half way across the room yet she left me in no doubt she caught every word.

I had eaten all the food on my tray but I was still feeling peckish so I stole some off Alice's tray. I would normally never considered it but expecting her to bin it all I had no compunction over my action. Emmett laughed at me and called me out. He stole some food from Rose's tray. A swap fest ensued leaving every tray of food looking half eaten. The amount that they had put back on my tray left me with more than I started with. Every eye in the building got caught up in our playful banter, I got the impression this wasn't a normal day for the Cullen's and Hale's.

Alice picked up both her and my tray. "Come on Bella," she sang as she dumped the contents of the trays and danced out of the room. She took me first to her locker picking up a pink clutch bag then to the toilets. She attacked me with make-up before I had chance to complain. Huffing and puffing with indignance I relented to her forced ministrations. She released my hair from the messy bun and dragged a brush through. I actually looked really nice; not a look I was comfortable with for school!

"OK you are ready to go now," she had a glint in her eye.

"What do I need this for?" I asked resigned. Alice gets what Alice wants.

"You'll see, Come on we mustn't be late," already dancing out of the door and shoving me in the direction of Biology.

Even with Alice's detour I was one of the first to Biology. I sat at the desk completing homework from Trig. I used to hate any Math but I forced myself into getting a few distance learning courses. Having it explained so clearly in one particular course had blown away the cobwebs of fear. Now I could work through the homework effortlessly. I listened to some music while I worked with my hair forming a curtain. On completing the homework I browsed the material we were due to cover today. I hadn't noticed the room filling around me. Mr Banner's entrance triggered me to remove the ear buds. I was tempted to keep them in as they were well hidden in my hair but I didn't want to push my luck in the first week.

I doodled in the margin of my paper allowing the droning lecture to drift past me, I had covered photosynthesis before. Mr Banner must have noticed I didn't appear to be taking much notice as he threw a question at me. "Bella, the energy harvested via the light reaction is stored by forming what chemical?"

"Adenosine triphosphate, ATP," I answered in a bored voice. I never looked up from my doodling. He must have given me a dirty look as I heard a couple of sniggers in the room.

I looked to see who had laughed but I was too late. I caught the smirking face of my lab partner. I hadn't even notice anyone sit there. The expression on his face changed as our eyes met. The phoar that went through me as I looked at him I felt mirrored in his face, it almost sounded like he exhaled a 'phoar' at me. A blush climbed my face and he leaned away from me. That was just enough for me to wrench my eyes away and force them forward. I couldn't have told anyone another word that was spoken in class, my concentration was focused on not looking at him again. It was difficult as images of him in his swimming trunks were swirling about in my head. Dreams of having my personal Adonis named Edward Cullen swoon over me had my heart racing until the bell went. He darted out of the room before I even started to pack away my books.

At swimming they stared wide eyed as I walked through the door from my personal entrance. I stood aside from everyone until we were told to get in the pool. I swam hard, pushing myself more than I have in a long time. The combination of the attention over knowing the Cullen's, working for Black Swan and Edward was just too much for me. I just needed to get rid of my pent up emotions. I stayed in the pool swimming after the rest of the class had changed and left. I could feel the stares from each of them as they walked out. I stopped swimming long enough to ask Coach Clapp to lock the door behind him. Exhaustion eventually slowed me but I did a few gentle lengths to cool down.

I showered back in the house. By the time I was dressed the muscle ache was a pleasant relief and my head felt clear.

I had to rush to get some food before Esme and Alice arrived. I was still chewing the last mouthful of my meal when the gate chime sounded. I walked across to their car as they parked in front of the house. "Would you like to go straight to the workshop then we can come back and go over the paperwork?"

It was so much easier to be back in my comfort zone. I can deal with people in small numbers and I'm happy negotiating with clients. Making inconsequential conversation with my peers, having them talk about me behind my back are things that obliterate any confidence I pretend to have.

Walking across to the workshop Alice kept a constant stream of amusing antidotes of her family. I hardly had chance to get up my normal knot of nerves in my stomach in worry about reaction to the commission.

I was impressed with the finished work. Two arms appeared to come out of the ground the hands grasping the staff of the Caduceus symbol. The snake symbols that wound up the staff looked more like ribbons or a double helix with only the indication of snake eyes and forked tongue. The head of the staff was a dove in flight. It may be a traditional symbol for the medical profession but I had tried to make it individual at the same time.

I opened the workshop door, stepping to one side to let them enter first. I watched their faces the best I could to try and get their first impressions. I had no need to worry between Esme's squeal and Alice's bouncing I had no doubt they were pleased with the completed work. They inspected both pieces making all the right noises to my ears. Yes another successful project.

I sat on my stool at the bench as they walked round.

"Fantastic, I love them. Thank you so much!" Esme enthused as she finally approached me.

"I love this part of the job, getting to deal with happy customers!" I joked at their joyful faces.

"The paperweight size models..." I passed them each one of the small models that I had unwrapped from the tissue paper covering them ready for packing. The 6 inch high models had been weighted to make them more stable.

Esme's eyes widened as she saw them, "Wow."

I showed her the box with the other four already wrapped. "I thought you might want to take these now?"

"We can use them in the auction, ooh, can we?" I wish I had half Alice's energy as she thought out loud the best way to use them.

"Do we need to make any modifications to any of the pieces?" I just wanted to be sure they were completely happy.

"No, I love them just as they are. When can they be delivered?" Esme asked me.

I called Dave across from the office. He was in charge of deliveries. I wrapped the small models and boxed them up; I got Alice to carry the box for me. I grabbed the gift bag off the bench and the file for the project. Alice and I went outside while Esme agreed on dates and times.

Talking with Alice was natural. Esme came out in what felt like a blink of an eye yet my watch told me otherwise.

"All sorted to your satisfaction?" I double checked with Esme.

Her smile already gave me my answer but, "Yes absolutely, work will start tomorrow and the sculpture is going in on Saturday, a week early. It gives even more time to get press exposure. Can you be at the unveiling?"

I had ensured the diaries were clear to have the sculpture delivered and sited as soon as possible or for the following weekend if she preferred. I had tried to avoid press exposure but each time I was the lead on a high profile commission it was expected that I be there. "Of course, just let me have details."

"Do you mind me asking, what's in the gift bag?" Esme asked as we walked back to the house.

I smiled, "I'll show you inside."

I got the paper work signed out of the way once we were in the house. Unsurprisingly they declined any food or drink.

"I absolutely love what you have done with the house and the work that your team did. The gift bag is just a little something I put together for all of you to show my appreciation. Thank you really doesn't cover it," I blushed as I spoke. I really hope they like what I have done.

"Oh My Dear, you really didn't need to do this," Esme looked at me as if she was going to decline.

"You can use the contents of the bag as you want but I will be very hurt if you don't accept them." I really did want her to take them without making a big deal of it.

We sat at the table going through the items in the bag. I had put a mixture of small models in, old popular designs and some new unseen ones.

"Of course we will accept them but it truly is too much, would you mind us using some of these for the hospital fund raiser?" Esme asked kindly.

"They are yours to do with as you see fit," I was happy they liked them. If they could do more good with them I was overjoyed.

"I'll leave you girls to your sleep over," Esme told us after we had sat chatting for a little while.

Alice and I carried the box and gift bag out to Esme's car. Alice got her overnight bag and school bag out of the car and we waved Esme off.

Alice and I went up to my apartment. "No need to show you around since you know where things are better than me at the moment," I joked when we got up there. "My home is yours; help yourself to anything you need."

I had made a Thank you gift for all her work moving my things from the pool house to the apartment. A picture frame with the words 'Thank you' at the top then the verse 'Thanks is a little word, it hardly takes a minute, but it has a world of meaning and appreciation in it' bordering the frame. I had received a hand written card with the message on years ago, I don't know who deserves the credit for the words but I love the sentiment. I needed one thing to complete the gift. I had my camera set up to take a picture of us.

I showed Alice the frame and told her how I would like to complete it. She went gooey on me for a moment then she took over. The sleepover ended up as makeover night, Alice doing all the work on me but not allowing me much latitude on her. I hardly recognised myself by the time she had finished on me. The many photos we took ranged from posed to daft. I printed them out. Alice picked her favourite for the frame but took a few others with her.

We ended the night with movies and popcorn on a floor bed in the living room. I had no worries about Alice finding a movie she liked since she picked most of them! I fell to sleep during the second film.


	11. Chapter 11

When I woke at dawn as I usually did. I worked the kinks out of my neck; my bed is much more comfortable than the floor! Alice was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Can we put a hold on breakfast until I have had some exercise?" I stretched as I shouted over to her.

"Oooh, can we swim?" she was bright and bouncy at every time of day.

"Give me chance to pull on a suit and I'm ready," I put as much energy into my voice as I could find at this time. "Do you have a suit with you or do you want to borrow one? You know where they are, your choice!" I pulled myself up grabbing the pillows and blankets off the floor and headed for my room.

It was nice not swimming alone. I spend so much time with only myself for company having someone else to talk to and share experience with is a welcome change.

Alice dragged me out of the pool sooner than I would have liked. "We need to get ready. You want to look nice for Edward don't you?"

"I, err...." I like Edward but what would he ever see in someone like me.

"I've seen the way you two look at each other. He likes you. You like him, you can't deny it, you talk in your sleep," She giggled at me.

I was mortified, "What did I say?"

"Nothing too bad, now come on or I'll make it worse for you," she skipped along dragging me behind.

It's only school. I put up with dressing up for business meetings but a group of gangly spotty teens, what is the point? I like dressing down, jeans and a t-shirt, comfortable and practical. I did want to look nice for Edward, although I doubted he could really like me that way.

No what Alice wants, Alice gets. She had laid clothes out on my bed while I was showering. A skirt and blouse, not even a reasonable length skirt. Well not for school.

She showered and changed. She guilted me into her choice of clothes; a combination of 'but please', puppy dog eyes, reminder Edward would like it and a pout. The only compromise I managed to get out of her was on the shoes; a small heel rather than the killer heels she wanted me to wear.

She did my hair and I allowed a tiny amount of make-up. She was with-holding food, what can I say after all that swimming I was hungry.

We were running late after all the primping of my hair then to top it off we got to the garage and she started again. I love Red, Red may be large and loud but so in need of a paint job he is rusty and tatty I don't get any extra attention. No Alice spotted my car, all new and shiny. I think she is part magpie collecting shiny things. So I ended up driving to school in my new red BMW. I didn't want to take any more time to argue with her. Hey if I'm going to get attention I might as well get it over and done with.

Well we got attention. It was overcast but not raining for a change. We were running later than I like so most people were already there. The car drew the attention before I had parked. The tinted glass had kept our identities concealed until Alice bounced out of the car. I climbed out to gasps of amazement.

"Is that your car?" I heard from a couple of different directions.

"No, I stole it on the way to school for a joyride. My Dad encourages that sort of behaviour, NOT," I sniped. I didn't think a sense of humour exists for some of them so I made sure they knew I was being sarcastic, "Of course it's my car."

The catcalls and "Wow, she's hot" or cruder variations on a theme were less gracefully received. Emmett appeared and scooped me up. Emmett's "Looking good Bells," took the heat out of my embarrassment, at least he said it with a laugh. "Nice car, what happened to the truck?"

"Alice happened." I could tell that he understood, living with the force of nature that is Alice I suppose you get used to it, "I prefer the truck, it blends in better and I don't get this attention," I glowered at the crowd that had gathered, "The truck is useful for hauling sculptures for work. The car is more comfortable and fuel efficient for longer trips. I didn't choose either of them but they do a job." I spoke loud enough to ensure the hangers on could hear too, it might help defuse the attention.

Jasper called "Morning," as he strode across to Alice. His eyes met with Alice's eyes and they were oblivious to everyone round them. The love they showed in the joining of hands and eyes was so intense I felt like an intruder just looking at them.

Edward rescued me from my discomfort with a quiet, "Morning." His smiling eyes locked with mine. "We should head inside, it's getting late." I smiled back at him lost in his eyes.

Alice grabbed my hand giggling at me; I wish I could control my blush. I seem to be in a constant state of embarrassment. She turned towards school, calling for Rose to catch up.

Rose came to join us. The three of us walked into school together with the boys following closely behind. Alice must have planned our outfits with Rose as we all matched, not in a freaky twin dress way just a co-ordinated friend's way. I had never felt so included.

"So did you have a good night?" Rose asked

"Yes, you'll have to join us next time," I hoped she didn't feel left out. I had never considered inviting anyone else when Alice had invited herself.

"You know I might just enjoy that," she sounded both thoughtfully and a bit surprised at herself. "Alice tells us we are all invited tonight."

"Oh, the Friday fun night. This week has been an experience, I'd lost track of days. What time are you coming?" I raised my voice slightly to ensure the boys were included in the conversation. I had remembered about the Friday fun night, I'd just forgotten today was actually Friday!

"Is six alright? We can come over after we have eaten. Yes, another sleepover," Alice chimed up.

It would give me chance to pop over to Charlie's and leave him some dinner. I tried to catch up with him at least three or four times a week depending on his shifts and him going fishing. "Six sounds ideal to me. See you at lunch." We needed to separate for lessons.

We all headed off to class. Everyone called and waved as we separated. Edward winked at me sending my stomach into a knot and making me blush again. I wish he wouldn't tease me so much.

I was followed by whispers and pointed fingers. Some of the girls sent dirty looks my way. The boys' attention is not what I'm used to; I felt dirty with some of the looks they gave me. It was the same way some of the clients look at me. I've never had to deal with it at school before. Angela was the only one that didn't treat me any differently; a quiet smile and a few words about homework.

I was in a world of my own during classes. I kept thinking about Edward then getting nervous about tonight. I'm so pleased Alice stayed over last night or the thought of all five of them sleeping over would have had me in even more of a panic than I was already. The idea of Edward sleeping over gave me a serious case of butterflies.

Alice waved me over to their table the instant I looked up after paying. Yesterday's swap fest with the food started as soon as I sat down. Emmett is just a big kid that likes to play. I suppose the bonus is I found out that the cafeteria food is bad across the board; it's not just that I picked poorly each day.

"So 'hot stuff'," Emmett waggled his eye brows at me laughing. "You've got people a talking about you."

I blushed furiously at his words. I knew people were talking. I hate being the centre of attention. "What, is it the mutton dressed as lamb type comments or the idea I might have some money they like most?"

Edward growled, yes really growled. "The males all want to date you or worse," he clenched his fists and glared across the room towards the table I had sat at earlier in the week. "The females are jealous. They all think you look stunning. They are impressed with your car and work connections. They are envious of your association with us."

"I'm sure you're mistaken. I'm just fresh meat that has the grape vine ablaze. I have had a couple of predator glances and annoyed glares but nothing that extreme," I downplayed his clearly absurd ideas.

"The thoughts of the entire room were directed at you as you came in. You have more admirers in the room than you believe. You really don't see yourself clearly," as he spoke his final words his expression softened and a crooked smile crept on his face reaching his eyes.

Emmett chuckled, "Bella has her own fan club, all wanting to ask her out!" He winked at Edward and Edward just glared back.

My blush just got brighter, "Stop teasing, who would want to go out with me?" I hide my face in my hands in mortification.

"How many admirers did you leave behind in Phoenix?" Rose taunted.

I don't think I could blush any deeper at this point, "None. A couple of the clients got a bit pushy during business meetings until I started pretending a work colleague was a date, does that count?"

"No boyfriends?" she asked.

"None. I didn't even have any friends my own age. My closest friends were Gramps gang. I was too much of an outsider at my last school. Too much work, looking after my mum and neighbours, I never really fitted in. Up here I spent some of the summer with my Dad's friend's son and his friends; ever the social butterfly!" I rolled my eyes at myself, "I feel I have a closer connection with everyone at this table than I ever had before," I had told Alice similar before.

I wondered how old the vampires I sat with really were. They looked the age they were playing but I wonder how long they looked that age. The more I thought about it the more they had in common with Gramps gang in speech mannerisms and manners. Maybe that is why I felt so comfortable with them.

Jasper spoke up, "You really do feel comfortable with us don't you."

I was surprised; Jasper had been so quiet around me until now. I looked directly at him, "I feel like I fit in with you. I feel very secure in your company."

Edward jumped in, "You shouldn't, and we aren't good friends for you." Alice turned on him with fury in her face. Edward held her glare without backing down.

"Alice," I got her attention, "It's OK, Edward is entitled to his opinion. I disagree with him. I'm sure he has good reason for his belief but I know it is misplaced; he is better than he gives himself credit for, he has already proved that by sitting here now."

"You are wrong," he snapped back at me, "you don't know what I have done, what I could do. You don't know anything about me."

"I see more than you think. It doesn't matter what you have in your past. Our past gives us the strength to be who we are today and what we strive for tomorrow. I believe you all will be more than just friends to me, if you can get past your own prejudice. Get over yourself Edward; you are stronger than you give yourself credit for. Alice knows this is right, I don't doubt her for a minute." I stormed at him. I said more than I intended, yet I knew every word was true.

Each of them looked at me wide eyed. Alice laughed, "So never bet against me."

"Never," I agreed softly.

I realized the time and stood. "I'll see you in class," I nodded to Edward. "Tonight," I smiled at the others.

I sat in biology thinking over the conversation at lunch. Edward's early words haunted me; they think their thoughts. Jasper with his surprise at my feelings. Alice and her foresight. That was their power. Edward was similar to Aro both could read minds; Aro needed touch but he saw more, I think. Neither of them could read me and it annoyed them both. Alec had some sort of paralysing mist, Jane's power was directed just at me but it didn't work on me either. Alice was a physic and Jasper an empath; they could both affect me. Aro's words came back to me 'I have a passion for the rare and unusual. They make life interesting', he wanted me as part of his collection. A shudder ran though me. Could any of my outlandish idea have any truth? I want to pinch myself and wake from this strange nightmare I call life.

I must have totally spaced as Mike had my arm, "Bella?"

I jerked my arm from his touch. "Did you want something?" I asked shortly.

"Err, I just wondered if you wanted to do something tonight?" he asked with a slimy smile.

A velvet purr from my other side answered him,"Sorry Mike, she has plans tonight." I turned to see Edward's beautiful crooked smile.

"With him, you have plans with him..." Mike spluttered at me.

"Yes." I smiled at Edward ignoring Mike as he humphed back to his desk.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have presumed," Edward looked sheepish.

"No, Thank you for saving me. Besides I do have plans tonight with you. I noticed you didn't mention the plans with all your family! Were you trying to give him the wrong impression of us?" I could happily spend all my days staring into his eyes.

His smile was back along with a glint in his eye, "You didn't put him straight either."

Mr Banner's entrance put pay to our conversation but I couldn't help keep glancing across at the Greek god that kept glancing back at me with a smirk on his dazzling face.

When the lesson ended Edward took my hand gently inscribing a figure of eight with his thumb on the back of my hand. "Until tonight."

I leant in and whispered in his ear, "Now you're just playing the crowd."

He chuckled down my ear, "I don't hear you complaining." I felt like I had just run a race, my heart was thumping and my breathing deep. He blew softly on my ear before pulling away. I felt like I wanted to melt into a puddle, my knees were weak. As he went through the door he smiled back at me.

Every set of eyes in the room was on me. I finished packing my bag feeling very self-conscious. The babble of conversation followed me out of the room, 'her and Cullen' echoed in my wake.

I feel such a pull towards him. His attitude towards me had warmed from our first meeting but I had no idea what he thought of me. I just hope I don't get too much extra attention from this subterfuge.

Swimming passed without incident. Plenty of meaning full stares and questioning looks but no-one came over to ask me direct.

I escaped as soon as I could and drove to Charlie's to cook a meal for him. He phoned just before five to apologise that something had come up and he wouldn't be back until later. I left him instructions on how to heat his meal then headed home.

I finished the last of my homework for the week then got on with work. Even working 24 hours a day I would still have more Black Swan work that could be done. Most reins had been delegated but I always had new designs to come up with. That was the aspect I enjoyed the most. The head of each site sent me reports each day, hours of reading in themselves. The number of things that they needed me to deal with was gradually diminishing but when things went wrong the pebble tended to be the start of a rock slide! I still spent too much time overseeing this site but the upcoming training weeks should help with that.

I was still neck deep in reports when the gate chime went off. I cleared them through the gate as I shut down my computer and locked away my work. I ran down the stairs to meet them at the door.

If you want to pull into the garage you can, come straight in. I entered the code for the garage door, then went to the kitchen and waited for them to come in that way.

I remotely closed the garage doors and turned back to my guests.

"Make yourselves at home. I know I'm the host but we have Alice here so nothing I say will make the slightest difference to what she has already decided so I'll just hand straight over without further ado!" They laughed at Alice and I. She looked offended for maybe a full second before laughing and taking over.

"Emmett take your bags into the room in the basement. Jazz and Edward pick a guest room each upstairs. Ladies lets go and set up in the games room." She was off and running, I knew there was no point in me even attempting to take control.

I plugged my iPod into the music system on random setting the volume low. I'm sure I would get some grief on some songs but I'll let them pick when the complaints come in. By the time I had walked down the stairs Rose and Alice were pulling out random games.

We sat at one of the round tables. Cadoo was the first game, it was easy but silly. Hedbanz was a far better game than I expected, putting an unseen name on your forehead then having to guess the name by asking yes / no questions from the others. When we found some card and made some of our own cards the game took on a much more amusing turn. The only rule was it had to be a person that was known to the wearer. Edward got quite upset one round when he realised his card was the name of Mike Newton. Emmett's clues had me in hysterics when he told stories of some antics from last year as clues. I noticed none of them had been involved in any way apart from spectators with the rest of the school; no wonder people were surprised when they accepted me.

We cleared a space and got out the garden version of Jenga. All was going well until Emmett toppled the tower onto me. I'll have quite a few bruises from that one in the morning. No major harm done though.

We sat down for a game of Trivial Pursuits. We teamed up. As the two odd men out Edward and I ended up playing together. I held my own knowing most of the answers. This game would be so easy to cheat at with my memory; I'd just have to spend some time reading the cards. The roll of the dice had more determination of winners than the questions. Edward and I just piped Jasper and Alice to a win.

We had a pool knock out with the same teams. My pool playing ability was barely enough to keep up with the hand eye skills of vampires. I'm not sure how much they were holding back for me. Alice and Jasper won that. I went for a drink and snack between rounds. Surprise, surprise no-one else wanted anything. I shouldn't tease them when I know they don't eat but I have to be a good hostess!

"Bella, who is this 'Jam side down' song by? I recognised all the others but this is new on me." Edward asked as I walked back in the room.

"What? The music monster hasn't heard a song before. I thought you owned a copy of every song made." Emmett was mocking him as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

"Bella," sang Alice, "can we test him? Have they made any other songs?"

"Dozens of albums, how many decades would you like to go back through or should I just find their more famous songs?" I asked enjoying the joke.

"Bella, how did you find their music?" Edward asked me trying very hard to ignore his annoyance at his family.

"Grandma loved a band, this band did a cover of their song; the remaining members of the old band sang mainly backing vocals except the new verse. How's that for a huge clue?"

"What decade are they each from?" he asked back.

"So still no idea! They both started up in the 60's on different continents. Clues just keep coming thick and fast!" I had to tease him while I had a chance. He had known every other song played. I had such an eclectic tastes maybe he was much older than his face showed.

"Have they ever had any hits over here?" he asked getting annoyed now.

"Just one hit in the 60's, not even one of the best in my opinion. You're fun, fun, fun to tease, you take it so badly!" I had to give him some stick and another easy clue; he really struggled when the humour was aimed at him.

"Are they still together?" he was getting riled now, he didn't like not knowing!

"Yes, still making and releasing new albums. Still touring and playing regular concerts." I hadn't read up much about them since I had downloaded their latest album but my memory didn't let me forget much.

"What continent, Europe or Australasia?" he was getting annoyed now.

"Aww, poor little Eddie. Still no idea!" Emmett couldn't resist giving him more grief. Edward glared across at him. I wanted to give him more so he didn't have to deal with the teasing any more.

"Matchstick men rocking all over the world, how many clues do you really need?" I just hope I had given him enough so he could avoid even more mockery from his family.

"Status Quo are still going? 'Jam side down' is their song?" he asked in amazement. "More than the three chord wonders the press try to dub them. Quo covered the Beach Boys, I missed that. They are still going?"

"Wow, you got there eventually, you really do know of a lot of music. A wrinkly band like them still going strong. Just because they aren't famous over here doesn't mean I can't enjoy the music!" I had to keep up banter with him. I loved he knew so much more than any other teenager I had ever known. I loved he had enough to give me back as much as I gave him.

We christened the media room next as we watched a film; some old action film that Jasper chose. The huge chairs were big enough for two. I was amazed when Edward came and sat next to me. The gap between us felt both like an insurmountable gulf yet the slightest shift from either of us and we would be touching. It felt like static electricity was sparking along every inch of my skin that had any proximity to him. I hardly know him even after chatting to him and his family all night. His presence made me feel whole in a way I had never known before. I stood and stretched when the film finished. I held myself so tightly with my proximity to Edward I was stiff.

I glanced at the time. It was gone midnight. I decided to turn in. "I'm going to head up for some sleep. Stay up as long as you want, you all know where everything is!"

I don't usually get more than four hours a night. Alice last night showed no signs of tiredness. I wondered if they slept at all.

I was exhausted but still needed to stretch properly before turning in. I made do with yoga and my katas tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke early as was normal for me. It wasn't raining so I decided to go for a run. There was no sign of my guests so I left a note.

I was just going to run the short loop but once I got into stride I wanted a longer run. I alternated between sprinting and long loping run. I pushed hard enjoying the burn.

They were all lounging in the kitchen as I let myself back in the house, only Edward looked ill at ease.

"You shouldn't be out in the woods alone, it's not safe," Edward informed me.

"Good Morning to you too." I snapped at him. How rude? I have run by myself for years. "Crossing the road isn't safe either but I'm still going to do it. You are more than welcome to run with me next time, if you are about," no-one is going to tell me what I can or can't do. He have the decency to look abashed and mouthed 'sorry' to me.

I turned to the others, "I'll nip for a quick shower then I'll join you." I jogged through the house listening to the chorus of giggles and 'she told him' behind me.

Feeling clean and invigorated I went back to the kitchen. Alice and Rose were waiting for me, "The boys have gone down to play some video games while you eat."

Alice slid a plate overflowing with a mouth-watering fry-up, "Alice, you spoil me. I could get used to this!"

"I thought we might get to swim again this morning until I found your note. Where did you run to?"

"We still can swim if you'd like, I just needed to run this morning. I didn't want to disturb anyone. I just run in a loop on some of the nearby trails." I never thought I could get used to the difference of the weather but I quite enjoyed running in cooler weather. I had run at dawn and late evening back in Phoenix as it was just too much trying to run in the heat of the day.

The food was delicious. I'd forgotten how nice it is to have someone else cook for you.

"Do you have any plans this morning? Could we get all the inflatables out again?" Alice had a gleam in her eye.

"Just some work this afternoon. Do you have costumes with you or do you need to find some out?" I realised I was asking Alice, she knew where everything was and could just help herself so I changed tack. "Can we wait long enough for this food to settle? We can go and set up in a bit, if that suits everyone? It's not like you don't know where everything is. Just treat this place as home, use what you need."

"A few games downstairs then we can set up the pool, let's tell the boys," she bounced away downstairs with Rose laughing as she followed her.

"I'll finish up and come and join you," I loved her energy and enthusiasm for everything.

They were playing on the Wii when I got down there. Alice was beating Jasper hands down at the boxing. It was funny to watch Jasper throwing punches so fast and hard while Alice just flicked the controllers with so little energy. I sat and watched them. All I could do was laugh. I would never have believed it could be so much fun watching other people play video games!

"I'll go change then set up while you finish your game," I said laughing at their antics. "Follow when you are ready."

I nicely ducked round the corner and through the concealed entrance to my stairs when Alice said, "Wait for me, I'm changing too."

She bullied me into a bikini I had never seen before. Manipulative blackmailing pixie; Edward will like it; I'll tell Edward what you said in your sleep. Grrr!

I don't mind wearing a bikini to the beach but not when I'm swimming. I have seen too many lose either top or bottom halves to every make me feel comfortable swimming in the things. Alice promised that wouldn't happen but I'm still not happy.

Alice and I inflated most things and I was in the water pulling the last pieces maze together when the others arrived. If I get this sort of view I'll invite them swimming every day of the week. I heard the others but my eyes refused to move long enough to look directly at them. Edward had my full attention.

Alice had to notice. I have only myself to blame as I was staring and making no attempts to hide the fact. Fortunately all she did was splash me. I had to splash her back. Chaos ensued. It got, shall we say, just a little carried away.

Edward put a stop to the fight when he noticed I was all but drowning, unable to breathe under the deluge of water. My attempts at breathing weren't helped when he swam towing me to the shallow end of the pool. If I thought the sparks of a casual brush of hands was intense, it was nothing compared to the proximity of his virtually naked body. I could feel every ripple, every muscle of his cold hard body against my soft warm one; his skin so cold yet burning an imprint on my flesh.

He stood and pulled me to my feet. I managed to chock out, "I'm ok, just give me a minute." Not daring to look up knowing I would get lost I his eyes.

Alice took over. The emptiness I felt in me when Edward step away left me gasping more than lack of air from the water fight had. Yet I was relieved as his closeness scared me with the intensity of emotions he evoked in me.

"You ok now," Alice asked, "Sorry we got a bit carried away."

I laughed at her understatement. "Yes, come on. We're missing out on the fun."

Alice's promise was correct. Even with all the slips and slides on the castle and through the maze, the dunkings and splashes falling and been pushed into the water. I was hugely relieved my bikini stayed where it should be!

I had to cut fun short when I saw the time. I wanted to go to the hospital and check the sculpture had been put in to my satisfaction.

I dressed casual in case I needed to put my overalls on and get involved. I know managing is all about delegation put I'm too much of a 'hands on' person. I have ruined too many suits in the past so I learnt my lesson. Go in trousers and take the suit with me.

We all left together. "See you later," they chorused as they left.

The installation was going well when I arrived. The foundations and plinth were all in place. I forced myself to stay in the background until I spotted they were trying to put it on the plinth in the wrong orientation. I quietly mentioned to the lad, Jon, if he had confirmed all the alignment markers. His flush rivalled mine on a good day. It went smoothly from there so I was able to head home to change before the evening unveiling.

I have to keep reminding myself that many of the new staff while low in industry experience are many years older than me. I may think of Jon as an inexperience young member of staff in his first work but he has gone through university when I'm honest with myself he must be five to ten years older than me, yet I still think of him as a young lad. My upside down life can be confusing!

The unveiling ceremony went like clockwork. I noticed Esme avoided the cameras even better than I did. I just managed to avoid the group photo. Esme was the one that tried to push me into it. "If you will join me," was enough for us both to avoid it. I spent my time being civil to the usual suspects. All it takes is one that knows me and I get passed from pillar to post talking to the high flyers.

I got caught by the press. The last commissioned work was the reason for the extra hype. I had the juggling act of how to talk to them while not giving them any information they didn't already have. I felt more exhausted after a press interview than I did after a ten mile run. I gave a short statement but they still asked all the questions over my move, the new site, the commissions hold, the normal questions bring up Immi and our relationship, questioning why I am so high in the company came out yet again.

I even had some questions about some actor I danced with months ago at one of many events I had been pushed into attending. Dancing really isn't my thing. I had lessons with Renee, surprise, surprise, but I had more as the events required some dancing ability so I had more lessons. Hold a business conversation while trying to remember the steps is almost as bad as the press. The actor, Daniel, saved me from a middle age groper. I was so relived at the time but the press hounded us when the poor quality photos made it onto the web.

I spotted the Cullen's in the crowd. Alice had waved but that was as close as we got. I felt like a pinball being bounced round. I cut out as soon as I could politely get away with. I sent both Alice and Esme texts with my apologies.

I used Sunday for what it is supposedly famous for; a day of rest. I holed up in the house and gym. No work, no computers, no phones and no TV just reading books for fun and painting. I can't remember the last time I enjoyed doing nothing so much.

Monday was when it caught up with me. I had a nice long run. The drizzle combined with the sun breaking through gave the most beautiful rainbows. Even the drizzle didn't dampen my good mood from the previous day.

It wasn't until I got to school that I realized I had all the attention yet again. The stares were more intense than last week, the silence as I passed them then the hum of conversation the followed me. What had they found out about me now? I hoped the worst was over, obviously not!

I dug my phone out of my bag. I had thrown it in this morning without a glance. Maybe I shouldn't have put it on silent after Saturday night. Over a hundred messages on there. I started to check through them. So much for stepping away from Black Swan, this would mess that idea up. Some reporters had done some digging; too much digging.

I got up and walked out of class before the first bell of the day had even rung. I called at the office to excuse myself. Damage limitation was the order of the day.

Their digging and subsequent stories had taken 2 plus 2 and made 10. Unfortunately the 10 they had come too was far too close to the truth. They still hadn't figured Immi out but the reports claimed I was the only one that knew his true identity. They assumed I reported directly to Immi and knew his true identity. They guessed the new site followed me and they knew the head of every division of Black Swan reported to me. Worse still they had some financial details of my accounts, only those in my name so a small proportion but enough to show I was in the stratosphere financially. I had made front pages across the country; the internet was swimming with stories. I just wanted to cry; so much for a quiet life.

My poor press officer Ruth, her phone was ringing off the hook. This was above and beyond anything she had to deal with before. Every phone line was blocked, the web site inundated with orders and enquiries. Everyone I knew was getting hounded by the press looking for more stories.

I had my ear glued to the phone for the next two weeks. Every favour I could call in, every contact I could use were all working flat out. The orders were coming in thick and fast so I spent all the time in the workshop producing more merchandise as I talked.

Black Swan workforce doubled, we had to contract out some of the work but I ensured we finished every piece of work in shop. The overtime bill would be immense but the bonuses should be even bigger.

We had to put a hold on all new orders so have a hope of catching up with the overwhelming workload we now had. It took days just to schedule the orders. The huge number of enquires were still inundating us. I came up with a plan to produce a range of products that would be put up for auction on availability. Until we had caught up only auction items would be available.

I contacted Esme to forewarn her that her fundraiser may attract far more attention than she originally thought. She had managed to hire the rest of the hotel and had increased the number of tickets ten-fold. She had sold out all the new tickets before the first week was out and had more donations than she dreamed was possible, even before the event. Daniel's publicist had pushed him and I agreed he could accompany me to the fundraiser. I was stuck with press attention so he might as well benefit.

School work was emailed to me. I kept up with it at night. No more runs for me, the gates were patrolled with cameras and reporters day and night. The tunnel to the pool and gym was a lifeline I could get to the workshop from the pool without being seen from the road. I had to stop school from using the pool for the interim but I think they understood.

Angela was great. She phoned to check I was ok. She was so nervous the first time she called; afraid I might think she was chasing the fame. We phoned each other most nights just talking about homework and the uproar I had caused at school. Her brothers nearly always disturbed us with their pranks and playful exuberance. I envied her family; she envied me the quiet of a house to myself. I did have to point out peace was relative when I looked out at the press. I suppose the grass is always greener on the other side!

I spoke to Alice and the rest of her family for hours each night. Those phone calls and msn conversations helped me stay grounded though the craziness. The number of nights I found myself still talking at 2 or 3 in the morning. I got to know them all but especially Edward and Jasper. They both come across as quiet and distant in person but the late night chats had changed that. I had so many fantastic debates over obscure books with Jasper and his American history knowledge kept me entranced for hours. Edward and I spent the most time talking one to one. We talked about every subject you can imagine; just listening to his velvet voice spellbound me initially but his knowledge, compassion and dry humour won me over. I was falling hard for the person I found behind the dazzling exterior. If he was amazing on the outside the inside was even better.

Friday fun nights in separate houses just weren't the same but we had a few Mario kart races against each other on the Wii. The web cam helped me feel more part of the fun but I wished we could all be together.

I had to laugh at some of the interviews that had been done with students both here in Forks and down in Phoenix. Even if I had as much caught their eye contact or even sat in the same class they claimed to be close friends, Cullen's and Angela being the only exceptions. Daniel had done an in-depth interview but he had sent the transcript to me before releasing it. I agreed if he could make use of the media storm for his career; I didn't mind him claiming friendship with me. Some of the people I had helped with jobs in Phoenix had nothing but praise for me, it was touching to they thought so much of me.

The staff from Phoenix flew in during the day on Saturday. Two upper management Stuart and Christopher but I included Sarah, Steve, Sean and his boyfriend Andrew. I wanted some friendly faces to hide among. I arranged training for the following week to justify the cost of the flights.

Daniel flew in and came to stay in the pool house with a couple of his co-stars from his latest film. We were all going to the fund-raiser. The tickets themselves raised a huge amount in themselves. I, well Black Swan had covered all the tickets for staff and friends. Daniel had paid for his and his co-stars tickets. I wouldn't let him pay for mine even though he tried to insist.

We had an afternoon of games before we all went to get ready for the big night. It took most of the afternoon for Stuart to relax and join in but we ended up with a nice social atmosphere. Sarah and I slipped into an easy camaraderie; she and Steve are easy to talk to. Sean and Andrew were great; they both asked if I would allow them a dance tonight. I hadn't spoken to Andrew much before but I could understand why he and Sean got on so well, he was easy going, fun and interesting. Daniel was friendly but a bit too touchy feely for my liking; I could hold a conversation with him but he liked to talk about himself but not listen to anyone else.

Even though I had spent two weeks in seclusion; the past few hours I appreciated having a private apartment just for short periods of peace.

Sarah came up and we helped each other get ready. I wore one of the beautiful cocktail dresses that Alice insisted I buy. I hadn't wanted to get such upmarket clothes but I was so grateful now. The dress was a claret red, backless apart from the ribbon that crisscrossed the back. The full skirt hung beautifully. Sarah helped me with an updo with matching red ribbons in my hair. I had a simple ruby pendant to match with my outfit

Sarah borrowed a bottle green dress of silk and lace that suited her colouring wonderfully. I persuaded her to borrow an emerald set of jewellery to match the dress. I used some green combs to hold her hairstyle in place. Sarah had come up with the idea we should co-ordinate with the men so Steve wore a matching green tie and Daniel wore a matching red; not to be left out both Sean and Andrew wore red too.

When the cars arrived I had butterflies in my stomach, I really hate things like this. The two managers and their other halves went in the first car. Sarah, Steve, Sean and Andrew went next. Daniel and his two co-stars were in the last car with me.

The drive passed in a blur of nerves. I was last to exit the car in a blinding display of camera flashes. It was times like this I started to wonder who the real me is. I hate attention yet the work I love has thrown me in the spotlight. It spiralled out of my control into a circus I would prefer to avoid. It was almost like putting a mask on so the shy, insecure Bella could hide and the business Bella would come out to play. Now I know I've lost what little is left of my mind if I need to pretend I'm different people just to get through the day.

Daniel walked a handful of steps with me. The camera bulbs made a cocoon of light surrounding us. He step away to speak to the press and have his photos with his co-stars. I walked towards the entrance alone giving brief responses to the noise of questions. Sean and Andrew noticed and came back to rescue me. Laughing they stepped up at either side, one with an arm around my waist, the other an arm over my shoulders. The cameras went wild again as they escorted me laughing at their silly jokes into the hotel.

Charlie waved me across the lobby to him, "How are you holding up?" he asked as soon as I reached him. He guided me off down a corridor. Two large security guards blocked a door. They stepped aside to let us through. "A private room away from the press, I thought you would appreciate some space."

I gave him a quick hug. "Dad, it's good to see you. I'm holding out as well as can be expected. How are you? I hope you are eating properly, I haven't had a chance to come over." We had been in constant contact but I hadn't seen him since before it had all kicked off.

"Can't think why but I seem to have spent all my time working as we have a celebrity in Forks!" His sarcasm was welcome.

"And how is the celebrity's father coping with all the attention?" I had to give him some back.

"Trying very hard not to pull a gun and shoot the cameras," he said with a wry smile.

"I'm so sorry Dad," I felt awful that so I was upsetting so many people's lives.

"Don't you dare feel guilty about this. I am so proud you have achieved so much. I just wish the press would go away," I could see the love and pride of me brimming in his eyes.

I looked around the room. All Black Swan people were at this end of the room, all here to support me. I had intended coming with just one guest. The publicity had changed things.

Sue came across and gave me a hug, saving me from further awkwardness with Charlie. "How are you? You need to come and visit."

"Can't think why but I've not been anywhere for the last couple of weeks. It's good to see friendly faces." I really liked Sue she is so genuine.

"Mmm, we have had more than our fair share of 'visitors' but you have become extremely popular lately," she told me sympathetically.

"Sorry for this. All I wanted to do is step back and have a quiet life. It backfired." Everyone was being disrupted by my little hobby.

"Don't be sorry. You have given us all far more of a future than we could have asked. I'm just sorry the spotlight found you. I know how you hate all the attention; even if you do deserve the recognition," she knew me too well. I don't think I deserve anything just for making a few things. I'm just pleased that she thought they had gained enough to make this attention bearable.

"Hey Bells," Jake bounded over for a hug. I don't think I ever had as many hugs as I do since I came to Forks. It must be something in the water!

"Jake, so how has this storm caught you?" I couldn't help but smile in his presence.

He grinned even wider, "its fun!"

"Glad someone is enjoying it," I dread to think how he is enjoying the attention.

The call came to be seated for the meal. It was typical for this type of event. I was seated next to Daniel. I don't think he was very impressed with me spending most of the meal talking and laughing with Jake while Sue kept throwing in stories about us together when we were little.

They had an auction after the meal. Everything from meals at restaurants to action days, theatre tickets to spa weekends. Esme put the entire contents of the gift bag into the auction. The bids that were made even for the smallest Black Swan knickknack were ridiculous. The larger paperweight models went next the then the scale replica of the commission. Well the hospital did extremely well. If the auctions on the web site go half as well, my bank account will above double in no time.

The torture better known as dancing followed. Daniel asked me for the first dance. The press were still about so he definitely got even more press attention. Sean came and cut in. It was a blur of faces as my feet became progressively sore. I danced with each male staying in with me, Jake cut in a couple of times; not that he can dance but we laughed as we fought to step on each other toes.

The blur of faces came to a heart skipping stop when Edward cut in. "Do you know how jealous you made me dancing with every other man in the room?"

At this point even breathing was a forgotten skill; all I could do was hang on.

"Breathe Bella," he whispered with a chuckle.

Anger as his teasing found my tongue, "You are jealous of me getting dragged about the dance floor, a place I hate being at the best of times, by a group of work colleagues and a couple of actors just wanting press attention due to a new flash in the pan?"

"I am jealous they got to dance with you, I would take every dance with you if you would let me. They may have used those connections to you to get a dance but that wasn't the sort of thoughts they had while they danced with you." I don't know what was worse; his words or the way he breathed them into my ear. He was good. I would have enjoyed asking him exactly what their thoughts were but realised I didn't really want to know!

We danced for three full songs. I noticed he manage to dance us away from a few potential new dance partners for me.

"Would you like to sit for a bit?" he murmured softly in my ear.

I just nodded. I led me across to his table. I sat with relief.

I had hardly recovered from my huge sigh when Daniel approached for another dance.

"I'm sorry, I really need to rest my feet for a bit," I felt frustration at him for disturbing my time with Edward.

"Would you like a drink?" he really didn't like me sitting over here with Edward. He placed his hand on my shoulder. It was all I could do not to shy away from his touch.

I glanced across at the bar, it was thronged. "A sprite would really hit the spot right now. You don't mind?"

He looked smugly across at Edward, "I would be honoured to get you a drink, and I'll be right back."

"I hope he gets stuck at the bar," I mumbled under my breath.

Edward heard my comment. I blushed at my rudeness. I could see his glee at me not reciprocating Daniels advances.

Edward and I sat talking about how well the evening had gone. I had a steady stream of requests to dance. I turned them all down using sore feet as an excuse. Edward scowled at each new approach; I could see a tiny smile at each rejection. Our conversation continued easily even with each new distraction.

Alice turned up with a drink for me. She looked at Edward for an instant. He excused himself, "I'll be back in just a minute."

Alice had a glint in her eye as she looked from Edward to me. She set off talking a mile a minute about the dress and the accessories and how nice I looked. I laughed with her as I told her I could never look a patch on her.

That is how Daniel found us when he returned bad temperedly with my drink. "You already have a drink. I spent ages queuing for this."

"Alice got it for me without asking," I glanced at the nearly empty glass in front of me. "I was extremely thirsty. Thank you." I smiled at him but he was in no mood to be appeased.

"You seem to be having fun without me so I'll leave you to it," with that he stormed back across the room.

"He seems friendly," Alice tittered.

"His publicist decided some press coverage would be good for his latest film. He did me a favour at one of this type of events a while ago so I agreed to let him accompany me tonight, not my wisest decision!" It had been a long night, "It gets worse I have to put up with him for the ride home, I have lots of house guests."

"He is staying with you?" she inquired surprised.

"He and his co-stars are staying in the pool house; they have a flight out tomorrow. I have work colleagues in the house until Friday." I was never happier my apartment was independent if I needed it to be.

"Are we back on for Friday?" Alice asked.

"I'd have loved the company for the last couple of Fridays; it just got a bit out of hand. I would love the company if you don't mind running the gauntlet." I told her honestly.

"Will you be going back to school?" the inquisitive little pixie continued.

"I intend trying to go back on Monday if tonight doesn't set off another round of craziness for me," I really did want to try and stick to my original plan. It just more attention than I ever expected.

"So you are afraid of more secrets coming to light?" she asked mischievously.

"We all have things we would prefer not being made public. I could do without all the fictional things that have been said about me," some of the claims about me were so far off base I had given over reading.

She saw the hurt, "I'm sorry, you really don't enjoy the attention do you?"

"All I wanted was to be an invisible student, my hobby changed that slightly," I said with a pout.

"Running a multi-million dollar company is hardly a hobby," she told me with a raised eyebrow.

"It started out as a hobby, it just grew a bit out of control," I was moping at the extreme events.

She fell about in laughter at me, "A bit, just a bit, talk about understatement."

Edward startled me as I felt his cold hand on mine, "What set her off?"

"My press predicament and how my hobby got in this mess," I was in a sulk now.

"She, she is calling Black Swan Designs a hobby that got a bit, just a bit, out of control," Alice sniggered out.

I glared at her.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me, "So it's true Black Swan Designs is yours, so where does Immi fit in the picture?"

"Arghhh, some things are kept quiet for a good reason as you should know only too well," I glared at each of them. Their expressions sobered up quickly from the amusement at me.

Our conversation had been all but whispered. Alice's giggling fit had drawn amused stares but we weren't overheard.

"I am sorry Bella. We did not mean to upset you," Edward sounded truly remorseful.

"No, I'm sorry. I trust you both enough for the truth but not here." I looked round at the heaving room of people, "Another time?"

"I should go and find the rest of my party. It really has been good to see you both, I've missed you." I looked directly at Edward I spoke that bit. "I hope to see you on Monday." I smiled at each of them. Walking away from Edward felt like dragging through molasses; I feel like we are attached together with elastic, the further apart we are the greater the pull, the need to return to him.

Daniel spotted me crossing the room and came to claim another dance with me. As we danced I ask if he minded heading back as I was exhausted. He beamed at me. He waved at the others and we all decided to head back. The cameras were awaiting us yet again. Daniel had his arm thrown over my shoulders leading me to the car. I gratefully climbed in the car door, happy to shut the cameras out.

I escaped alone up to my apartment as soon as we got in. It was still early but it wasn't the company I wanted. I spent a few hours working before turning in.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke before the sun. I needed to run. I didn't want to be cooped up inside, I wanted to breathe. I settled for running laps round the site. I was extremely thankful that I bought a large piece of land. Just less than fifty acres was far more than we needed for the site but it was easier to purchase the whole block than mess around. I was careful to ensure I couldn't be seen by any cameras. There were less there today but it might just be too early for them. I need some alternate exits.

I went back and started cooking. I enjoyed this aspect of having a houseful of guests. I ate much better. It seems much more worthwhile when you are cooking for more than just yourself.

I sent everyone a message to let them know breakfast was ready if they were. It's a great system, so many options. I used a silent message as not to disturb anyone just a softly flashing display.

I heard a few mumbles about 'bright and early' but I didn't mention how many hours I had been up already.

Today I didn't make the mistake of closing myself off to the outside world. I checked all the media. Daniel and his friends were ecstatic at the coverage. My response was the opposite but I tried to take it all with a smile. Daniel thanked me profusely as they left hoping to 'do this again soon'. I managed to bite back the 'No way' that wanted to scream out and just smile and nod. I waved them off in relief.

All the couples in the house had made themselves comfortable. I went across to the pool house and cleaned through. I could have arranged for someone to come and do it for me but I kept house so long for Renee or Charlie I found it almost restful doing normal things; almost, housework will never be a favourite job!

With the overload of orders I spent the rest of the day in the workshop. Andrew came across for a while and worked alongside me. I enjoyed having company and conversation as I worked but I didn't want him missing down time with Sean. He stayed longer than I expected claiming he had learnt more working for a few hours with me than he had in the months he had worked for me in Phoenix. I noticed that had changed; before all the media I had just been someone they took instructions from that worked for Black Swan Designs, now they all acted like they worked for me. It was only a subtly shift but they treated me with more respect even now knowing my age.

Andrew was good at his job. He would be able to teach the guys up here a thing or too but I think they could teach him a bit too. I had never worked in the workshops down in Phoenix always keeping to myself. The time I worked with the guys up here had changed my attitude. It was fun working with others rather than cooping myself up all the time

It was Steve that dragged me out of the workshop. They had made dinner, Sarah had sent him with strict instructions I had to clean up and join them.

We talked shop over the meal. Sarah threw me a dirty look when she realised I had been working after we returned last night.

"How many hours do you actually put in?" she asked me in a mother hen tone.

"I've cut down hugely," I answered proudly.

"OK, so what hours were you doing and how many have you cut down too?" she asked warily.

"I was doing 16 or 17 hour days seven days a week. I cut down to 8 or so hours a day during the week catching up at weekend, well until this blew up and I have been back to the old hours, maybe just a few hours more." I was proud I had cut back so far letting others take some slack.

"So now you are in full time education with lots of homework you are only working a normal working week and your social is solid work, do you even sleep?" I think I heard a tinge of sarcasm in her voice.

"On a good night I get 3 or 4 hours sleep; I can cope on 2 at a push," that's normal right, well normal for me.

Now they were all looking at me slightly gone out.

"So what have you spent today doing?" she asked.

"Just normal, I went out for a run for only an hour this morning. I grabbed some food then worked until I heard people starting to move about. I made breakfast as you know. I spent some time with you all. I cleaned the pool house then went to the workshop. A pretty laid back day all in all." I had enjoyed today, nice and chilled, doing the things I enjoy and company to boot.

"So what are your hobbies?" she was still at me.

"Well it's my hobby that got me here, I love doing what I was doing this afternoon. Company just made it more enjoyable." I smiled at Andrew; I really had enjoyed his company. "I also paint in my free time."

Sean chipped in, "Should I be jealous?"

I just laughed.

"Free time," Sarah laughed at me, then she looked up at the painting on the wall and she paled. "All these paintings in the house, they are yours aren't they?"

"Yes," I admitted, reddening with embarrassment. "I know they aren't very good but the designer insisted."

"Daniel was asking about the paintings, he wanted to buy some of them. We were all discussed how good they are and assumed they would be out of our price range." Stuart informed me earnestly. "Have you any more we can put the up in the auction page?"

I looked at him in horror, "Aren't things bad enough already, I don't want people to know about this too."

"We can put them under a pseudonym if you would prefer." He smiled at me. "Go get the rest so we can have a look."

I paled. Sean, Andrew and Steve all jumped up, we'll help you carry them down. Resignedly I stood and I allowed them to bring down the pictures.

It took them quite a few trips as I had got carried away lately. The meadow, the waterfall and a certain bronze haired person had inspired many pieces of art.

They co-opted my camera and before the night was out a new auction page on the Black Swan site contained artwork by Crimson Cygnet; reference to last night's dress and a baby Swan project. I was frustrated, to say the least, at the new development.

They decided to start with three pieces of art to test the water. Unfortunately they felt the need to take photos of every piece so they could add them if the latest venture was successful.

I caught Stuart on the phone to Daniels publicist, they were talking about how well last night had gone and he told her about the availability of the artwork Daniel had shown an interest in. Oh no, if Daniel bought a piece she would ensure everyone knew. This was going to be bad.

I scowled at Sarah, "This is your entire fault, I was trying to reduce my hours and if this takes off I'll be doing even more."

She laughed, "Well if you are going to work every hour it might as well be on things you enjoy. Stuart, Chris and I have talked and we think you need to change your focus. We will try and get someone that can take on the admin side for you, then you can do things you love."

I couldn't stay annoyed at her; she was doing me a huge favour. I really did hate the admin side of the business. "It looks like you have talked yourself a promotion. You better start and find someone to do your job if you are taking over some of mine."

"Me," she stuttered, "I thought you would hire someone more qualified."

"I can't think of anyone better than you, if you want it," the smiles from the others backed up my faith in her abilities.

She came and hugged me, "Thank you!"

"No, thank you. If I can get back to doing the things I love most it is you that is doing me the huge favour," I could hope!

I made a quick call to Esme to check she hadn't told anyone that I was the artist. I gave her a rundown of tonight's events and she agrees wholeheartedly with Sarah. She thanked me profusely for the success of last night fund raiser. I tried to down play my influence but she would have none of it.

Alice came on the phone and I went through it all again. "They will be such a hit; I'm so pleased for you."

I wanted her to be both right and wrong. I would love the affirmation for the paintings but I didn't want to deal with the attention it might garner.

I ran the gauntlet of the press to go to school. I had security teams at my beck and call. The press was not allowed on the school grounds but they still made their presence known.

The attention at school was intense initially. Once they accepted I wouldn't talk to anyone about anything apart from school it started to settle. Each new article renewed the interest and a photo spread of Daniel and I set tongues a wagging again. I tried the 'just friends' but that just set off more questions.

It was a double edged sword when the Phoenix contingent returned home. Sarah and I had spent quite a bit of time going over the work I needed her to take over and what information I wanted her to keep me in the loop with. I had enjoyed the companionship they all gave me. I enjoyed sharing the work load and not trying to keep my involvement secret anymore but I really enjoyed having the space back and the freedom of only having myself to consider.

Charlie spent most of his time down in La Push now; it was easier to keep the press away down there. I tried to get back to spending some time with him. I ended up down in La Push more often than not cooking not only for him but for Billy and Jake and any of Jake's friends that got wind of my visit.

With a few distractions for the ever dwindling press that trailed me I escaped long enough to spend some evenings with Angela and more with the Cullen's. It was a welcome change to get out of the house. I felt, at last, like I had a little of the childhood I hoped to find.

Sat chatting to Angela one afternoon when her brothers were getting on her nerves, it came out how I envied her family life. I wished I wasn't an only child, I saw how much she loves her brothers even if they can be annoying! The simplest things like her mum bring us a drink and snack, her mum making the evening meal without needing help. It was so nice to talk so easily with her; she understood where I was coming from even if she did envy some of the benefits I had due to the money and having the freedom of living alone. I had to point out that is wasn't much fun going home to an empty house every night. Goes to prove the grass always appears greener on the other side!

The Friday fun nights were reinstated. They tended to last well into Saturday too. I grew even closer to all of them. Jasper still kept a bit more distance than the others. Rose could blow hot and cold. Emmett was a big softy with a get sense of humour yet he managed to shock me with his grounded insights. Alice was a ball of energy that would shop every minute if she could get away with it but the continued press attention gave me a great excuse to avoid most of her trips. Edward and I spent most of our time together. I wanted more than just friends with him but the closest he came to letting me think he wanted similar was that night at the fundraiser. I was head over heels for him.

I loved the change in work. Sarah did a fantastic job but found there weren't enough hours in the day to keep up with all my administrative work so she hired a lovely older guy to help her out. Derek had run his own business until his health forced him to sell up. His experience and initiative streamlined much of the business.

I travelled to and from Phoenix more getting Sarah and Derek up to speed. I managed to get a private runway built and bought myself a jet; I still have to shake myself at that thought. I can't get over I own a jet, insert little giddy dance in joy! Getting my private pilot licence took a bit of work but with all my trips to Phoenix I soon got enough flying hours under my belt. Reading up for the exams and flying took so much time. I loved that the change in work allowed me this luxury.

The painting sales had taken off in a big way. I spent my free time making more metal creations or painting depending on whim. The auctions had bought in so much more income than anyone could have dreamed. We had started taking orders again. The lack of stress not doing the commissions was a huge bonus. We even started taking suggestions for new pieces both sculptures and paintings; all the benefit of commissions but none of the stress. Life was good.

We still got some pushy requests for commissions. They got quite aggressive when we wouldn't accommodate their demands. The most antagonistic ones were previous clients that had been very finicky on old orders. They didn't want to let things drop. I was so pleased I didn't have to deal with that attitude any more with the new set up. I give 'danger bonuses' to poor Dave, head of sales, he has to deal with the calls.

The only slight niggle was what to do with all the money. I feel guilty that I feel that I could have too much money and even thinking it could be a problem! Immi's money went offshore and into Swiss bank accounts. My money, I may be getting some sort of personality disorder here, I don't class Immi's money as mine per se. I keep all my aliases separate but Immi's money is all handled independent of the others.

I kept putting huge amounts into charities and investing in different worldwide ventures. Every investment possibility from land and property to gilts and gold to art works and even wine; I do my best to ensure all the investments are ethical, donating or loaning many art works to museums worldwide. If I get the time to go on holiday I'll never need to stay in a hotel; I own properties in many different names everywhere from big cities to wilderness retreats. I used some of Charlie's connections to set up or formalize quite a few different aliases to spread the money for when I wanted to do things without too much attention. I even set up my own investment company to manage most of my financial interests. I continued using Brandon Investments for some of my accounts. As fast as I spent it and invested it, it keeps coming back thicker and faster.

Charlie was very neurotic about my safety with all the attention. I had done some self-defence and different martial arts but he set me up with Howie. I trained once a week with him learning some very nasty ways for incapacitating people. The night he bought a group of his students so I could practice multiple attacks scared me no end at the outset but when I had successfully defend myself against large trained attackers that didn't hold back I had a big confidence boost. The weapons training was fun, I felt like Robin Hood when we practiced staff fighting! We practiced falling at the start of each session, with my natural attraction to danger and klutziness the basic of how to fall without hurting yourself is a survival necessity. I practiced falling from and over greater heights forward, backwards and sideways getting landings I could defend from. As a side effect I got better at jumping over fences and walls I came across when running from all the practice of throwing myself high enough to fall in the first place.

Life settled into routine. Maybe not a normal routine but it was as close as I could get. I don't suppose anyone would accuse me of being normal. The press had dwindled until they were all gone; with them gone I got rid of most of the security teams.

The days got colder. Frosty mornings were no fun for me. I missed running but hated the freezing air hitting my lungs when I attempted to brave the weather. Swimming, running machines and weight training had to suffice.

At Thanksgiving Charlie was working to cover for everyone that wanted to be at home with family, he checked with me first but I didn't want to deprive others of family time. I made him a meal and went and sat with him at work while he ate. We decided to have a nice meal to make up the following weekend. Since Charlie has been spending so much time with Billy we are just going to have a meal the four of us. Can't think why Billy and Jake don't celebrate Thanksgiving! A big meal any other day he was up for!

It started out just Charlie, Billy and Jake that were coming over to my house for a Sunday lunch. Then Quill and Embry got wind of it when I was down at Billy's cooking for them all, just for a change! They wanted to come over as they were part of the group, the group of scavengers that turned up to be fed every time they heard I was cooking! I don't know how their families ended up invited as well. Talking to Sue on the phone about the media storm ended up with me inviting her family too. It ended up as a Food day and it seemed like I was cooking for half of La Push.

If I'm honest I loved it. Everyone turned up with mounds of food and drink. My house is stocked with all the entertainment anyone could ask for. I loved having the feeling of extended family.

The only bit of the day that I didn't really enjoy was when Billy took me off to one side.

"I hear you are friends with the Cullen's," he asked me softly.

"Yes, I enjoy their company," I told him smiling.

"You would be better keeping you distance, they aren't all they appear to be," he told me seriously.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, "Billy, I know what they are. They are good friends to me. After dealing with some red eyed customers..." I gave him a meaningful look and he blanched, "The Cullen's don't know that I know yet but they may be just the sort of friends I need as Sam may not be enough. Can I talk to you after I have spoken to them? It might be a while though."

"You know? And about Sam too? How?" he questioned.

"I did some research after meeting the Red eyes then the Cullen's. I'm afraid Jake told me in confidence some of your legends. He doesn't believe them but I have seen too much not to put two and two together. I guessed about Sam since he runs so hot. I promise I won't tell anyone. The secret is safe with me. I'm sorry," I hope Jake doesn't get into trouble.

He looked at me with a very serious face taking a minute to deliberate before responding, "I'm not happy Jake told you but if you are dealing with Red eyes you are better off knowing. Come and talk to me or Sam whenever you are ready," with that he went back to the others as though nothing had been said.

It was such a relief to have some of it out in the open and to know I could go and talk to Billy or Sam if I needed. I have until Graduation which is ages away. I just want to enjoy today. I'll worry about tomorrow when it gets closer!

Christmas came and went similar to Thanksgiving. Charlie was working. I had thought about flying out and spending some time with Renee but she was so wrapped up with Phil and his travelling it never came about.

As an early Christmas present I had given Billy first class plane tickets for all his family to Hawaii to spend the holiday together. Jake hadn't seen his sisters since they had left for bigger and better things.

Charlie and I managed to open presents together and have brunch until he got called out. I spent the rest of the day working. It kept me busy. I know Christmas is only another day but the loneliness hit me harder that afternoon than I remember feeling for a long time.

Alice gave me grief after Christmas for not telling them I was going to be alone for most of the day. I brushed it off but I could never ask to invade someone's family day. Even if she had ask me before I would have declined. I would have felt like the poor relation that everyone feels sorry for, that would have been worse.

Waking in the dark is no-where near as nice as waking to the pre-dawn glow. The clock showed similar time to my summer waking but all my exercise was indoors now.

I looked out at the weather; cold, horrible weather, ice and snow, yuck. Charlie had been this morning. I recognised the tire tracks and footprints. I wonder why. He rarely comes here. I normally go to him.

Red was in the garage so no scraping the windscreen clear, no slipping and sliding outside with my klutziness, small mercies!

Ahhh, Dad left a note on Red. He bought some snow chains and put them on for me. I'm so pleased I came up here, even having to deal with this weather. I love him so much; it's so nice having someone take care of me but without the song and dance.

In the heated cab I enjoyed the beauty of the snow covered trees and landscape on my slow and careful drive to school. I slowed even further as I let Red creep across the car park at a snail's pace. I didn't want to slide and take anyone out.

I sat in the warm cab for a while until more people started to arrive. I threw my school backpack on and I climbed out, hanging on to Red so not to slip as I checked the snow chains. I had never had to use them before; so simple yet effective. Watching some of the antics for others I again sent a silent thanks to Charlie for caring about me. I waved to Alice and her family; Edward had pulled in 4 cars down. They too were stood watching events the snow had bought

I had just checked the rear tires when the hair at the back of my neck prickled. I heard a squeal of brakes and looked round to see a blue van coming straight at me. I could see every detail, my brain was in hyper-drive yet my body felt like it was in molasses. I was too late to run, but maybe, just maybe. I crouched and put every ounce of strength I had into leaping into a flip, maybe the falling training vaulting over the horse would come into its own. I used the side of my truck as the horse to help the escape, pulling with my arms at the same time as kicking off the ground with my legs. As soon as my body was in the air I used my arms to push up and away with every ounce of strength for my very life. As I sailed up into the air I saw a blur of bronze flying past where I had been stood. I landed far enough away from the devastation and managed to put the energy into a roll. Wet, dirty and snow covered is a small price to pay for my life.

The silence was deafening after all the noise of the accident. I rushed across to the van. The smell of blood made me dizzy but I pushed it aside to check the driver. It was Tyler, he had been cut by the glass from the windscreen when it shattered on impact, and even the safety glass makes a mess when it breaks. I told him to stay put until help arrived. He might have whiplash or worse from the accident. He was in shock.

I pulled out my phone and phoned Charlie. I quickly let him know I was fine and what had happened so he could get help here fast. I kept everyone else clear, shouting to Alice for her help to keep people away, the five of them were all stood together. I only thought about Tyler's injuries and the blood after asking Alice. I hope they could cope with the bloodlust. I stayed with Tyler trying to calm him down, keeping my distance to avoid the smell, and I worried about Alice, the irony!

Tyler was in a panic but apologetic; he thought he was going to kill me. I felt such a flood of relief when help arrived. I stepped back to let them work. The overwhelming smell of blood had got to me. I was running on adrenalin, as soon as help arrived my control left. I slumped, feeling as white as a sheet but probably looking green, into the snow. Lightheaded I was taken to an ambulance, people screaming that I was nearly killed. They wouldn't listen when I mumbled I was fine.

I eventually got them to believe it was just the sight of blood that made me faint, no-one believes when I say smell of blood, easier just to lie. I still had to see a doctor before they would release me. I lay back on the bed with my eyes closed trying to tune out Tyler's unending stream of remorse and apologies.

I thought back to the accident, the blur of bronze. My eyes popped open in shock. The blur was Edward. He had tried to save me at such a huge risk to him and his family. Why would he risk exposure? Was their secret still safe, had anyone seen? It also explained the dirty looks he was getting from the rest of the family when I shouted to Alice.

Charlie came in to see me cutting off my wandering mind. I had to give him a full account of everything that happened. The only thing I omitted was the bronze blur.

Dr Cullen came across to check me out while I finished my tale to Charlie.

I had to go through the routine again telling him I was fine, just my reaction to blood. He wouldn't let me go home alone and Charlie would be stuck working on paperwork from the accident. I asked if Alice was in the waiting room and if she would mind some company. They were both happy with that compromise. I was extremely grateful being able to escape Tyler, he would be stuck in hospital a while longer.

The waiting room was swamped with people from school. I was engulfed in questions.

"Are you alright?" "How did you do that?" "I thought you were a goner for sure." "Have you seen Tyler?" "Is Tyler OK?" were just a few that I could make out in the babble.

I looked wildly round until I spotted Alice. It was my turn to grab her and we rush out together.

I happily told her she was stuck babysitting me for the day.

I was fun spending time at Alice's house rather than mine for a change. I got a full tour this time. I could see Esme's touches everywhere. I was in no doubt who had decorated this house. Esme's style complemented the house making it a comfortable home.

Alice dragged me into every room. Dr Cullen's books in his study caught my attention. A huge part of one wall was dedicated to medical books but the rest of the book cases had books to put a library to shame. I could have sat and read for hours but I was very aware they weren't my books to look at. It wasn't until I turned to leave that I saw all the paintings. The largest picture stopped me dead. I recognised one of the three men painted on a balcony; Aro.

I looked at Alice in askance. "You should talk to Carlisle," is all she would say.

I wasn't ready to open that can of worms yet but it looked like Carlisle Cullen would be able to give me information on Aro. I thought of Aro and his request of me. I really did need to find out more. I worried how my new friends would react when they realised I knew some of their secrets. I didn't know how to start that conversation.

The rest of the tour was a bit subdued as I mulled over Aro. Jaspers study had nearly as many books are Dr Cullen's; the American civil war took up the biggest portion here but the diversity of other books piqued my interest, I looked forward to picking his brain about some of his collection. Edward's room was surprising in that there was no bed but the sheer scope of his music collection held me in awe. Alice let me browse for a while, I couldn't figure out his filing system but I'm sure they were in some order, I just couldn't guess it.

A day of movies and makeovers followed. I had an enforced sleepover as they wouldn't let me go home alone after the accident, just in case.

I showered and changed into some clothes Alice had put out. I wanted to go for a run but with all the snow and ice I knew that was a bad idea. Since I had some privacy in Alice's room I started into some yoga to loosen up then katas to get rid of some energy. I cooled down with more yoga only to see I had an audience; cue a mortifying blush.

"Can you show me how to do that?" Alice giggled.

"Wow, you're bendy," Emmett chimed in. "Rosie, will you learn some of those," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

My blush deepened even further.

Edward was still staring at me slack jawed. Emmett noticed, "Aww, is little Eddie thinking of possibilities? He's growing up at last."

Edward looked as embarrassed as I felt. I could have sworn I heard him growl as he stalked away; the laughter of his siblings following his retreating form.

"How long where you watching me?" I asked self-consciously.

"Long enough," Rose teased me.

I had to go into detailed explanations of what I was doing and how I learnt. I showed them lots of yoga positions, they managed most of the basic positions but some of the more advanced positions were beyond them. I got such a kick at being better than them at something.

Talking about the yoga and martial arts lead to me telling them all about Renee's fickle nature and the sheer range of courses and classes we took. As with most people they found it hard to believe I can learn really quickly just from watching. When I watch I see every movement they make and it seems to click in my head. If I have the chance to do it even once myself then that's it, it's fixed in my mind, even if I don't practice I can usually put it together later but it may take a bit longer. I'm normal it's the rest of the world that's strange; at least that's what I keep telling myself!

Eventually my yawns came so thick and fast I think I guilted them into time for the human to sleep! They were pretend to turn in but I still haven't seen one of them look sleepy. Their guard doesn't seem as high in the comfort of their own home.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke to an active house. I only slept for 4 hours; I'm pretty sure they don't need to sleep; yet another thing to add to my growing assumptions about vampires.

Esme had prepared me some breakfast. Shock horror, everyone else had already eaten!

I rode to school with Edward. The others rode in Rosalie's red BMW. Edward was so quiet but it wasn't the comfortable silences we normally have. He was civil, answering if I spoke to him but something was off. I wonder how much trouble he got into for his attempted rescue? I hope I was the only one to notice anything.

The whispers at school were different today. Mike was the first to come over and give me the third degree about how I was? How I had managed to jump out of the way? I put it down to martial arts training. They then started questions about what belt was I? Which martial arts I did? Where did I train? I kept my answers as brief as possible. I spent most time practicing my karate katas I learnt down in Phoenix but I never bothered with the grading. I made no mention of my current training with Howie or all the different martial arts I had trained in. Renee had started so many, as usual she had dropped out but sometimes she lasted a few months. The longest was the karate for nearly two years while she dated her way through the class.

At lunch Alice tried to persuade me to go shopping with her after school. She can be so pushy but I stuck to my guns. The media had got hold of the story about my brush with death so I wanted to avoid public places until things settled down again. When I told Alice this I made the mistake of saying 'when things die down' which Emmett though highly amusing.

I intended getting Red straightened out. The accident had done some serious damage to the back but Red was still drivable. A few hours with a big hammer, a bit of welding and some new lights would have Red back.

The others could hardly hold in their guffaws at Alice's face when I turned her down. Alice's face got even more pinched when Rose offered to come and help me work on Red. I had to bite my tongue so I didn't offer to make it up to Alice by going shopping with her another day. Shopping is a necessary chore not a fun hobby; I can think of many other things I would prefer to do. I wonder if Emmett's laugher had more to do with anticipation of Alice's reaction to me declining her offer; they really do treat Alice's word as law.

The rest of the day trudged by with nothing but glances and whispers. P.E. was no fun when I couldn't swim. I had allowed access to the facilities again but with yesterday's near miss they had decided to stay on site if the road conditions weren't good. I didn't cause too much damage with the badminton racquet but I'm sure the rest of the class will be glad when I can be back in the water.

Rose told me she would nip home to change and pick up her overalls. I nursed Red home pulling him over the pit to check the extent of the damage. I had only just started when Rose and Emmett arrived. It was so much fun working with Rose and Emmett. Emmett was amazing on the body work but Rose was so much better it put him to shame. Doing work I love with people that have enthusiasm takes me back to my childhood working with Gramps; my happiest, most content memories are the time I spent in his workshop working at his side.

"So what is Edward's problem? Does he always run hot and cold like this?" I asked them as we worked.

They both gave me curious looks. "I have never seen him as social as he is with you," Rose told me.

"But he shuts me out without any warning. I never know if I'll be dealing with Jekyll or Hyde," if he is social with me that doesn't say much about how he treats everyone else.

Emmett broke down in hysterics. Mmm maybe my analogy was a bit to accurate considering what they are. Oops!

"Until now he has shut everyone out, he claimed he didn't need anyone else. We have all been amazed and envious that you have got him out of his shell as far as you have," as unlikely as Rose's words sounded I could see they were heartfelt.

"Envious?" why would they be envious?

"We have all tried to break through to him; you have removed walls while we couldn't even chip out a single brick." Rose then said so quietly I almost missed it, "What makes you so special compared to me?" I looked in shock at Rose, she felt jealous of me? I had no words, could he really be so introvert?

She became contemplative, "Do you like him?"

I blushed, "Yes, very much, but I don't suppose anything can come of it." It hurt to think I felt such a connection with him but I could have no future with Aro looming on my horizon.

Rose looked at me speculatively but gave no response.

We all worked in silence for a while. I was lost in my thoughts.

Emmett's clowning had us laughing and chatting again before we finished up. I invited them in for dinner but unsurprisingly they declined and headed home.

Tyler, when he returned, became a thorn in my side at school; trying to 'make it up to me'. No amount of telling him that I had been unhurt made a difference. I lost count of the number of dinners or movie trips I declined. Mike and Eric both continued to harass me in the same way. You would think they would take a hint but it didn't happen.

Edward remained an enigma to me. He was polite with me but never attempted to make conversation. On the Fun nights he joined in but kept his distance. Yet his eyes always followed me. I could see him clench his fists each time I was approached for another date only to relax when I declined. He acted jealous of the attention I received but never gave any other indication that he liked me.

The girls choice dance should have been easy to avoid, but no. I was approached by not only Mike, Eric and Tyler but also some seniors I don't even know the names of. I was ready to scream if they didn't back off. What part of girl's choice didn't they get? I had no intention of attending so just used the excuse I would be out of town, not that they took the hint.

Angela asked if I would help her buying a dress for the dance, she wanted a friend's opinion. Even with my aversion to shopping I looked forward to going to help out a friend. We agreed to go after school. Alice would be so mad to miss out on a shopping trip but she was 'camping' with the family again, funny how they always happened to be camping whenever the sun happened to show its face. I rang her to tease her just a little bit. She said she would come down if they were back in time. If it clouds over I expect Alice to turn up minutes later!

Jessica was in a better mood with me since I sent Mike in her direction when I turned him down, not that I let her know he asked me. She was coming with us for a dress. I offered to drive but Jessica wanted to so I let her for a quiet life.

I actually had fun trying to find dresses for them both. It's so different than trying to find dresses for myself. They each found dresses that suited them to a tee. I managed to get to check out and have a word with the manager; she let me pay most of the balance telling Ang and Jess the dresses were in the 70% sale but for some reason weren't marked up properly. They were both overjoyed at their good fortune; I wanted to treat Ang but knew she wouldn't let me. I think it was a good compromise even if it was a bit underhand of me. We searched out shoes and accessories to go with the dress. The whole process took much less time than any of us expected. Jess and Ang both wanted to keep shopping for clothes but I really wanted to get myself some more books. You can never have too many books!

They gave me directions to a book store and we arranged to meet for dinner later. The book store was a new age store, not what I was looking for. I set off in search of a more mainstream book store. I was in dreamland enjoying the weak sunshine. The dreams centered on the bronze haired one as usual. Shadows and the rundown area knocked me back into the present. I had wandered out of the retail district into a much rougher area.

My spidey sense was tingling, well my nerves were ragged and every noise was causing me to jump. How stupid could I be, wandering into an area like this? I hadn't even paid enough attention to find my way back again. Eyes down I walked as fast as I could back in the direction I thought would lead me back to the main thoroughfare.

I walked past four men casually dressed. They laughed and joked raucously with each other. They all spoke to me as I passed but I tried to keep my eyes down and keep going. They cat called after me causing me to walk even faster.

The street I headed down looked worse than were I came from. I didn't want to bump into those men again so I turned down another street hoping for more luck. When I reached the end of the block I looked about to try and get my bearings; I turned again hoping this would take me back onto the front. I heard footfalls behind me; my heart was beating out of my chest. I dare not turn, walking flat out now I hoped against hope that I would find a busy street.

Stepping out at the next corner I nearly bumped into two of the men I walked past earlier. I stepped back turning only to see the other two men closing behind me.

"Fancy meeting you here," the biggest drawled.

"Stay away," I tried to sound confident but I was shaking.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself and remember everything Howie had been teaching me.

"Don't be like that sugar," the big one leered at me.

He stepped forward and reached for me. My adrenaline kicked into gear and I blocked his arm, twisting and pushing him away from me.

"Get her," he snarled to his companions.

I felt fingers reaching for me and I just reacted. I can't even remember exactly what I did. Every dirty fighting technique I had been shown, every trick came into full force.

I felt a hand grab each arm. I automatically twisted each arm towards their thumbs forcing their grip to loosen. Grabbing their arms I threw myself back snapping their arms behind their backs and their bodies forward. Their heads crashed together stunning them momentarily. A bear grip from behind was accompanied by an eye watering stench of sweat. I leaned forward to try and escape but the grip was already too tight. I thrust my head backwards with as much force as I could, smashing into his face. I'm not sure if I felt or heard the crunch, but his grip relaxed.

At the same time the burly dark hair man in front advanced as the man behind grabbed me. As the crunch dawned on me I was already raising my legs using the crushing bear hug to my advantage. I kicked out into the face of the advancing man. The combination of the force of my feet impacting on the other man and my head bashing the restraining attacker allowed me roll free and find my feet in a fighting stance.

One of the men made to grab me from the left. I kicked out sideways at his shin allowing the momentum of my foot to drag down his leg. The sickening crack and lurch registered for an instant before I was fending off the next attack. An elbow back into the centre of a chest, a well aimed foot between the legs, a finger into an eye, the heal of my hand into a nose, even a chop to the throat were some of the dirty tricks I tried to evade capture. I was numb to the cracks and crunches. I could smell blood. I couldn't feel, didn't have time to feel or think; I was just reacting. I couldn't tell you if I had a single injury or if the blood was all theirs.

Somehow I had knocked all of them into the ground. I set off and ran as hard as I could.

A silver car fishtailed in front of me. The door flew open and I heard the most welcome voice, "In." Relief hit with the very sound of his voice, his very presence gave me the feeling of security.

I leapt in the car, slamming the door. Edward set off as soon as I hit the seat. "Fasten your belt, now."

"What were you thinking," he yelled at me.

I was panting in exertion, my brain hadn't quite reach speech mode. When I calmed enough to talk and think, I panted out a broken, "Thank you for rescuing me. I got lost. I was trying to find a book store."

I looked at him. His eyes were black and his fists were clenched on the steering wheel, "Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked furious; I just wanted to calm him down.

"No." he growled.

"What is wrong, can I do anything to help you?" I questioned worried about him rather than me.

"I have a problem with my temper. I want to go back and finish what you started on that filth," he snarled in response. "Why didn't you just run?"

"They'd already surrounded me. I was lost and didn't know what direction to run. I thought if I took them down first it would give me more time if I did my normal tripping routine," I told him calmly, I had a logical reason for standing my ground

He was calming slowly. He looked at me quizzically, "How did you manage to take out all four of them by yourself?"

"I'm not quite as fragile as I look. Charlie made sure I could look after myself if push came to shove. He knows how smoothly my luck runs," I laughed at myself. I'm getting better but I have managed to break so many bones and had so many accidents, I knew all the staff in the Emergency department down in Phoenix. Touch wood, I have not had any major injuries in Forks, near misses but no hospital worthy damage!

"Are you sure you are alright?" he quizzed.

I had calmed enough to do a mental inventory or any injuries. I would have a few bruises but I had escaped anything major. "I'm fine," I dismissed.

Thinking back to the incident, I needed to phone Charlie and see if he could round them up. "I'm going to phone Charlie and get him to sort out the more tradition justice. That is if you can cope with not going back?"

"That might be the preferred course of action rather than me going back and ripping their heads off, as tempting as that sounds," from anyone else I would assume his words were meant in jest but no hint of humour coloured his voice. The vampire in him would carry out his sentence with ease.

By some miracle I managed to keep track of my purse. I pulled my phone out and made a quick call. I first told him I was alright them told him what happened. I could imagine his face; almost see the veins popping in stress. He promised to contact Port Angeles police to round them up. I wanted to try and ensure they wouldn't be able to attack anyone else.

In a panic I remembered Jessica and Angela would be waiting for me. I rang Angela on her mobile and apologised telling her an emergency had come up. They had just finished eating. I told her I had a lift back, apologising again.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked me softly now.

"I should be starving but I haven't come back down from the adrenaline rush yet."

"I'm taking you to dinner," he stated as he spun the car back to Port Angeles. I didn't expect him to take me, knowing he doesn't eat.

I laughed at him, "Nice of you to give a lady a choice!"

"A lady would not have come out of that situation as well as you did, but you will go into shock soon. The food will help," he had a glint in his eye alongside the worry.

"Hmmf, so you don't think I'm a lady?" I asked him playfully.

"I don't think you fit any title, you are uniquely Bella. I wouldn't have it any other way. Now would you like to have dinner with me or not?" he came across as doubtful that I would want to spend time with him.

"Yes, I would love to go out with you," I told him with mischief in my eyes and a double meaning in my words.

He pulled up in front of the restaurant I was supposed to have met Jessica and Angela at. I had just undone my seatbelt and he was round the car opening the door for me. Always the gentleman!

The flirting with him started as soon as we walked in the door. I watched as he asked the hostess for a table for two, he obliviously missed her batting eye lashes. He kept looking at as if he expected me to breakdown at any time. She tried to seat us at a family table in the middle of the restaurant until he palmed some money to get a more private booth.

The waitress, when she arrived, also tried it on with him but he kept his eyes on me. I could see her getting more and more frustrated as her blatant approach was failing.

We fell into our easy conversation. I felt whole when I was with him. He would keep giving me an analytical glance. I assume to check if I was going into shock yet. I don't seem to go into shock like other people. It hits me but in a different way. I stay calm and logical when things get extreme. The cost for me is a fear hit each time I have a visual reminder of the incident; the fear reduces gradually each time but it takes years for me to shake it completely.

Charlie phoned while I was still eating. They had picked the men up in a nearby bar. They were all wanted in other states for a string of crimes. I would need to give a statement but he could do that with me. He said it had caused a huge amount of amusement amongst the officers when all four men needed medical attention but not one of they would admit how the damage had occurred. He checked I was okay and had company before hanging up. It was one of the rare occasions when he was happy I had male company, grr I proved today I can take care of myself but he still has the chauvinistic attitude that a man is better protection.

It was so frustrating when Edward had me go over the conversation I had with Charlie. I knew Edward had been able to hear every word but with him wanting to pretend to be human he asked anyhow.

"Just when I think I am starting to think I am getting to know you, you do something totally unexpected. I never know what you are thinking," he said with frustration and awe.

"Life would be boring if you know everything," I told him with a grin.

He reached across the table just touching his fingertips to mine. Watching my reaction we both moved our hands slowly together. "Life is anything but boring when you are around."

Every nerve in my hand was firing at the highest level. His butterfly touches searing a path to my soul. Our eyes locked, I lost all sense of everything but him.

The waitress asking if we had finished tore his eyes from mine. I felt like he had ripped me in half at the loss.

He asked for the bill. She had it in the front of her apron. He threw some money on the table without even looking at the bill telling her to keep the change. He stood and offered his hand to help me rise to my feet. I was elated when he kept hold of my hand as we exited the restaurant.

I didn't want to get in the car as I would have to release his hand. He chuckled at me, "You need to let go so I can get in the car."

I blushed furiously. I fastened in and waited for him to do the same. As soon as he started the car he reached over clasping my hand again. I couldn't hide the beaming smile that spread across my face.

The conversation on the journey home was light and easy. A daft simple one word questions and answers turned into full blown conversations as we each explained our non-standard answers. The laughter and embarrassment lightened the tense reason we were together on the journey home.

He didn't want to drop me back at my empty house but Charlie's opportune call wanting to come over and sort out my statement convinced him.

"Sometime you'll have to tell me what you were doing down in Port Angeles, when you said you were off camping," I teased him as I climbed out of the car.

"Err, we..." he started but I cut him off.

"When you can tell me the truth, I'll listen. Until then, thank you so much. I have never been so grateful to see a friendly face," I smiled up at him as he walked me to the door.

He opened his mouth to give me some excuse but I stopped him. I smiled at him and gently brushed my finger along his jaw, "Thank you. Good night Edward."

He stood frozen as I turned and stepped inside closing the door behind me. Just before the door clicked shut I heard him whisper, "Good night Bella."

Shivering from my forwardness at touching him, I bought my finger to my mouth. Wishing the intense aftermath of feelings of memory of that touch could be transferred to my lips. A girl can dream.

I watched him leave on the monitor, touching the screen and whispering "Goodnight Edward," to the departing image of a car. I sighed in loss. Was it me he was holding back from or was it his secret holding him back?

Charlie arrived soon after Edward had left. He definitely had his business hat on rather than his Dad hat tonight. I think that was his way of dealing with my near miss. I closed my eyes to visualise every detail I could from the first encounter to the eventual get away. They intended trying to convict them on past offenses rather than bring me into things but all bases needed to be covered.

Charlie worried about me being alone but I brushed off his concerns, he was heading back to the station anyway.

I spent a long time in the gym that night trying to run off the adrenalin overdose I received. Much as the punch bag looked a tempting workout my hands were already wrapped with ice. I conveniently forgot to mention how much my hands hurt, to either Edward or Charlie. There was no point in worrying them when there was nothing they could do.

I had a hot shower to wash away the memory of the touch of those four men before crashing in exhaustion in my comfortable bed.

The following days and weeks Edward became more attentive. The distance he had imposed after the near miss snow accident totally disappeared. Our easy banter returned and more. He started walking me to class. He also started to physically be in contact with me. It started with seemingly accidental brushes; his arm grazing mine as we walked, his fingers brushing mine, his foot then knee in contact with me when we sat in class, a gentle, guiding hand on my lower back when the corridors were busy. Each touch, no matter how fleeting, sends electric shivers burning through my body. His body temperature may be cold but every touch put fire in my veins. These touches became more lingering when neither of us reacted badly. I was as likely to 'accidentally' brush into him as he was into me.

Angela noticed and gently teased me one afternoon when we sat doing homework at her house. I claimed we were just friends but she told me how his eyes never left me. We had already talked about how much I liked him and how I never thought anything would come of it. I wanted to hope for more but tried not to get up too much anticipation. I couldn't tell her that I was unsure about entering into a relationship with the threat of Aro in my future or that Edward may not want a relationship with a mere human, my life is rarely straightforward!

I turned it back on her pointing out how much Ben gazed at her. We both laughed at ourselves at our lack of confidence when it comes to men we like.

By the time he started holding my hand as we walked the gossip vine was going mad with rumours about us. Edward was picking me up most days for school. He stayed for hours at my house after school. We would sit in the same room whatever we happened to be doing; homework, reading, working, painting. Just his presence made me feel whole. Sometimes we would talk all night, others we would sit in companionable silence. If it was possible we tended to sit close, to the point that we would sit so we were touching even if it was just a foot under the table. We still claimed to be 'just good friends' but no-one believed us.

Friday nights now were more of a tease Edward and Bella night. Emmett relished in teasing us, especially when we got lost a bubble when we drowned in each other's eyes. Alice got quite territorial wanting to get her share of 'Bella time'. Even Rose roped me in to girls' night at least once a week to get me away from Edward. His pout each time I was dragged away made me smile; it was nice to know he would miss me as much as I missed him.

When Charlie started questioning about my boyfriend, Edward, I knew we must appear close to everyone that saw us. Charlie approved of Edward knowing it was him that rescued me in Port Angeles. I tried the 'just good friend' line but his eyes just glinted as he laughingly said "If you say so."

I was so content. I loved having time with friends, especially Edward. Work, I was loving, I just got to do the fun bits; I was overflowing with ideas and creativity. Life was good.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella's past Ch15

It was a rare bright morning. I cursed the temperature; the clear skies had allowed the temperatures to plummet again. A run would be so welcome but I stuck to indoor warmth for exercise.

I was going over to Angela's after school so I drove myself in. The sun had bought me out early. I was the first into the parking lot. Edward and his family were off on another camping trip. Yes, right, but I went along with the line; at least I get forewarning now of the rare sunny days.

Since it was still so early I went to sit in the morning sun, the sun's rays welcome against the frosty chill of the air. I made my way across to a bench that was out of the shadow of the buildings and trees. I dropped my bag to the grass after pulling out my battered old copy of Pride and Prejudice. I sat reading, getting lost in time, in its pages.

I felt a sting in the side of my neck; absently I reached across to rub it. There was a dart in my neck. As I reached the dart I felt something soft clamp across my nose and mouth; hands restraining my arms. I tried to react but blackness overtook me.

I awoke with a blinding spinning headache. The light hurt my eyes. I closed them and opened them again more cautiously. I could feel I was laid on a rough woven blanket on a lumpy bed. Dark wooden logs made the wall the bed was pushed against.

Fear flowed through me. Where was I? What happened?

I tried to calm my breathing. Panic wouldn't aid me now. I closed my eyes again and lay quietly concentrating calming myself so I could think straight.

All I could think is I have been kidnapped. Terror surged but I breathed through relaxing myself the best I could.

I listened for any noises only to be met by silence.

I dared to open my eyes again. It looked like I was in a small old log cabin. Work had been done on it recently namely a huge metal eye concreted into the middle of the floor. A chain with links thicker than my fingers trailed across the room from the eye to a shackle on my left leg. The chain was long but so heavy. The shackle was locked on with a sturdy padlock.

I sat up. Big mistake, I must have moved too quickly. Black spots swam before my eyes and I collapsed back. My swimming head settled and I tried again, slowly this time. I rolled onto my side then pushed up onto my elbow. I let my head clear after each movement. My limbs felt like jelly, each movement took a supreme effort, quivers of weakness running through me with each movement. I swung my right leg down but needed both hands to lift the shackle and chain to allow me to move my left leg. The chain clanked to the floor nearly unbalancing me in the process. I felt so weak, sitting up left me shaking in exhaustion.

It was only now I noticed a pitcher of water and a mug at the side of the bed. My mouth felt like sand paper. I had to risk that the water was safe. It took both hands and all my strength to lift and pour some water into the mug. Shaking I managed to pour some into the mug. I spilled some but not much.

I sipped at the water, swilling it around my mouth. I had just one sip hoping it wouldn't cause me to throw up. Too many bad experiences with general aesthetic after operations due to my clumsy nature taught me the hard way. I didn't want to throw up inside if I could help it.

I sat for a few minutes before pushing myself to stand. Every movement caused the room to spin and blackness to threaten. I had to hang on to the bed to keep my balance. When the room had stabled and my head cleared I made a tentative step. Taking it very slowly I took the mug and made my way across to the door, hauling the chain behind me. The shackle cut and chaffed my leg but I soldiered on. A simple latch held the door shut. The chain still had plenty of length so I assumed I would be able to get outside. I knelt down slowly and pulled the chain taut across the room lifting the excess as I stood again. I had to wait until the spinning had stopped again before carrying the extra length outside.

I made my way to a log not far from the door. I sat gingerly at the end furthest from the door. I felt like I had run a marathon to get here. I sat sipping the water from the mug. The cabin was in a small clearing. Tyre tracks lead away through the trees. There was what appeared to be a small outhouse and a water pump.

The water was having negative effects on my stomach. I was violently sick quite a few times ridding my system of the black gunk of whatever poison they had used to knock me out. I felt foul now but if it stayed in my system I would have days feeling ill.

I moved to the other end of the log. I sat trying to give my body rest. I took in every detail I could see from my current vantage point. I could hear no sound of civilisation, just the sounds of nature. Even the air smelled free of human pollution. Wherever I was, it looked like I was alone.

The water, at last, was staying down. I was starting to lose light. I made my way back inside to see if they had left me with any food.

There was a loaf, some cheese, some fruit and many dried packages of food. I looked for some cutlery but found none. I tore a lump of bread. I nibbled it slowly washing it down with water. I was fortunate to have a thick coat and winter clothes on thanks to this morning's frosty start, well I think it was this morning but I have no idea how long I was out. The blankets on the bed were thin but there were many of them. I curled up the best I could under the layers. Sleep soon found me.

I must have needed plenty of rest as the sun had risen when I woke. I awakened cold but with a clear head and ravenously hungry. I ate an apple then bread and cheese for breakfast. I knew the fresh food wouldn't keep long and needed eating first, tempting as the pop tarts looked, even if cold was the only option at the moment.

I spent the day investigated every inch I could access both inside and out. There was a log heap outside and more logs inside. I didn't expect to find anything to start a fire with but I praised their lack of foresight when I found a loose brick in the side of the chimney with a fire starting kit behind it.

The fire took some starting, finding kindling then getting a spark from the flint in the kit. The drag and rub of the shackle with every movement made bringing logs in a major chore. I used a rock to wear enough of a hole in one of the blankets to tear a strip off; I used the strip to wrap inside the shackle. It made it even tighter on my leg but it didn't hurt quite as much with every step I took.

Dusk was falling again by the time I had a roaring fire. I managed cheese on toast before turning in for my second night. I didn't know if the smoke would bring attention from either friend or foe but it was worth the risk for some heat. I banked the fire the best I could hoping it would still be going in the morning.

Another morning bought now dry bread. I was able to toast it over the still glowing embers of my fire. I stirred the fire back to life then went back out to try and find anything that would help my situation. Food, warmth and sleep rekindled my fighting spirit. I wanted out of here!

I was getting frustrated with my lot come afternoon. I couldn't find anything to aid my escape. I was using the outhouse when the chain snagged and I slipped into the door, snagging my jeans on a nail. I cussed under my breath then stopped and turned to look at the offending nail. A smile curled onto my face. I can't believe I didn't think sooner.

Grabbing a stone I used it as a hammer to knock the nail from the wood. The wood was so aged it was loose. I broke every finger nail trying to get all the nails I could find free, but I persevered.

Straight and bent, fat and wire like, I had a few nails to choose from. I used another strip of blanket to protect my now tender fingers as I tried to pick the padlock.

I had few too many screaming tantrums caused by frustration and many blood blisters and cuts on fingers and hands from attempting to bend and file the nails with the only tools to hand – stones. I cussed long and hard when I thought I cracked the lock only to have the collection of nails slip as my hand slipped. The gash on the palm of my hand bled profusely, my wrist survived by the barest of luck. I wrapped a strip of blanket tightly on my hand. I just hope the flow of blood had flushed the wound as I had nothing to clean it with. My only breaks from my escape attempts were necessary ones; the fire, food and water, first aid and toilet needs.

I heard a click and the lock fell open and I just sat and cried in relief. Night was already falling so I took a calculated risk I decided to wait until morning. I decided to make the most of my new found freedom and in the failing light I had a quick run further out than I had managed with the chain holding me back; forest enveloped the area as I had assumed. I ate a good meal then banked the fire again. I placed the shackle back round my leg just in case company arrived it would look like I was still restrained. I then curled up for a last night of sleep in warmth in a bed with shelter.

I woke before morning dawned without company, much to my relief. I used some of the re-sealable plastic packaging to carry water and made a make shift lid for the jug. I filled all my pockets with the remaining food, my trusty rusty nails and the sharpest stone. I took the fire lighting kit and made a backpack of the sheets and blankets off the bed.

I banked the fire in hope that the smoke might still be seen by rescuers but that hope was remote. I took a last glance back at the cabin that had become both a home and a nightmare in these few days. I set out, following the tyre tracks through the unknown forest.

I watched the vegetation for any plants of leaves I could supplement my diet with. I wished Renee had taken some survival courses but the wilderness had never appealed to her so my knowledge was severely lacking. The cold was tolerable when I was moving. When I got too cold walking I increased my pace. I listened closely to the slightest noise. I feared hearing a vehicle expecting my captors to return yet hoped to hear traffic in hope of finding a road. I stopped long enough to eat, crouching in the undergrowth out of sight of the trail I followed. I walked until my food had settled alternating a gentle run with a striding walk. I wanted to cover as much distance as I could while still having enough energy to keep going for as long as it took.

Daylight was waning again without any sign of civilization. I decided to make my way a short distance from the dwindling remains of the tyre tracks in case of their return. I made a hammock from the sheets and blankets in a big old tree. I tore a sheet up and braided it to use as a rope to make my hammock. I climbed in burying myself in blankets in hope of keeping some heat in my body.

Morning I awoke with a serious crink in my neck. I rolled my head and massaged my neck and shoulders the best I could but my neck was still stiff. My legs were stiff from a full day of travelling. I loosened up the best I could after a good breakfast.

I drank deeply on my ever dwindling water and I packed up. I walked back to where I thought the remains of the tyre track were but could find no sign. A few minutes of frantic searching I realised I had gone further into the forest than I initially thought.

I walked until I had full light then ran; my long loping style that eats the miles but not the energy. I could get used to running in the cold, it was growing on me. The rest of the day I walked or ran to cover the unknown distance the best I could.

The tyre tracks were becoming hard to spot but the trees grew too tightly for a different route. Relief hit when I heard the tinkling of water up in front. Water was my biggest concern, I had no proper water containers yet I knew that I need water more than anything else. The path crossed a stream bed; I headed up stream a short way. I had no idea how safe the water was too drink but my supply was almost gone. I used the stop to eat, drink and rest for a while. I toyed with the idea of following the stream rather than the trail. I wanted the security of a water supply but the trail must lead to something if they bought me in that way. I decided to push along the trail. I refilled every makeshift container I had before setting out again.

I spent another night in the trees with another stiff neck to pay for my trouble.

The day was still young when I heard the thump of a stereo. I dived into the trees, hiding the best I could in the undergrowth. I could now hear the rattle of the engine as I crouched down. A new Range Rover bounced through the trees past me. I stared in shock as I recognised the man driving. It was a man I remembered accompanying an obnoxious client that still persisted in wanting more commissioned work. Neil had been such a slimy piece of work I never wanted to have to deal with him again. I took the license plate hoping it might be enough to implicate him.

As soon as the noise died down I made my way back to the clearer path and set off running.

Thud, I felt like I had run into a brick wall. I fell backwards only to have strong arms cradle me and roll me safely on the grass.

"Bella, are you ok?" the worried velvet tones asked.

I breathed in recognising the unique scent that is Edward, "I am now."

I was so relieved to see him but that relief made me let go of my determination. The aches and pains hit me hard, sheer will power had got me this far but it was running in short supply.

"I thought I had lost you, I was so worried," He held me just gazing into my eyes.

I found myself getting lost in him then the fear wormed its way into my head breaking his spell, "Let's get out of here before they find I'm missing."

"Where were you being held? How did you escape?" he was still full of fear for me.

"I'll fill you in later, let's get away from here," I didn't know how long we would have until they found I was missing.

"Err...." he looked at me trying to make a decision, it was obvious he had run here. My exhaustion from the last few days travelling made me question if my speed and energy would be enough to escape.

I decided I had nothing to lose now, "Can you carry me at your speed to get away from here? I know what you are," his eyes widened and he started to speak. "Edward, you aren't the first vampire I've met. I'll keep your secret but can we use your speed to get out of here, I'm so shattered, I've been running for days, please. I'll tell you everything when we're safe."

He stared at me for a long moment then said, "Climb on." He turned around and bent down so I could clamber onto his back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held my legs against his waist. He set off running. The trees became a blur. I had to close my eyes to the disorientating speed and wind in my face. My arms were shaking in my effort to hang on. I was shivering violently from the wind chill of the speed.

"You can get down now," he said softly.

I unlocked my arms from his neck and he lowered me gently to the ground. I felt like jelly. He removed my makeshift backpack and threw it into the back of his car. Swinging me into his arms he carried me into the car, lowering me gently into the passenger seat.

He was in the car and driving before I got enough composure to speak, "I need to ring my Dad and let him know I'm safe. What story do I give him for you finding me?"

"He already knows I was trailing the Range Rover. When we heard the demands, the first suspects were clients that had continued trying for more commissions after the hold," he told me. I was obviously totally out of the loop. "I sent him a code from my phone as soon as I there was a signal. There should be a team to pick them up before they can get back to the road."

He passed me his phone, Charlie's number already on the screen. "Hi Dad," I sighed as I heard his voice.

We didn't talk long; all he needed to hear is my voice, to know I'm safe. He was rushed off his feet organising the round up of Neil and his men. As soon as I hung up my eyes gave up the fight. I slept.

"Bella," I stirred, "Bella, we are home." I opened my eyes to be met by concerned golden eyes staring into mine.

I yawned and looked to see where I was; Edwards house.

"I hope its ok but you are staying with us until all this is cleared up," a worried Edward informed me.

I just nodded. I was still waking up. He was at my car door helping me out before I could blink.

"Edward," I heard an angry Rose yell at him.

"Rose it's ok, I know," I didn't want him getting grief over me.

Edward carried me into the house. I was met by a group of worried faces.

"She'll want to shower and freshen up then she will tell us," Alice reassured them. "The secret is safe." She looked at Edward; he just nodded and flew up the stairs with me.

He took me to the guest room. Clean clothes were laid out on the bed for me. The bathroom is through there. Everything you need should be in there.

He cupped my face in his hand, "I'm so pleased you are safe." He brushed my face with his trailing fingers as he stepped away and left the room. He took my breath away. It took a few seconds before I could move.

I had washed the best I could at the cabin but I had been in these clothes for a week by my reckoning. I peeled them off in relief.

I stood in the hot water enjoying the heat and pleasure of feeling the grime wash away. I don't know how long I stood allowing the hot water to massage away experience but I felt cleaner in more ways than just the physical when I stepped out. I wrapped myself in the soft clean towels and brushed my teeth relishing in the minty cleanness.

Alice had picked my clothes, of that I had no doubt. They were comfortable but a bit too tight and a more revealing cut than I would have chosen. She had even put a co-ordinating hair clip out for me. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

I looked at the room wondering if I could delay. I wanted to find out what had happened while I had been gone but wasn't looking forward to owning up about how much I knew.

I pulled up and stood tall then made my way out of the room to the interrogation.

All seven of them were waiting for me as I reached the bottom of the stairs. Edward came to greet me. "Come and sit down. Esme has prepared you some food. We will tell you what happened at this end while you were gone. You can eat as we talk."

Edward led me to the sofa and sat down next to me. Esme came out with a heaped plate of food and a drink of coke. "Spaghetti alla Carbonara, I hope you like it," she smiled as she passed me the plate and cutlery, putting the drink on the table in front of me.

"Thank you, I'm starving," the smell of the food was making my mouth water, I was ravenous. I just wanted to inhale the food but I forced myself not to. It was delicious.

They took it in turns to tell me what had happened, everyone jumping in randomly as the story progressed.

Mike Newton had seen me be carried into a white van. The van was long gone by the time Charlie had been called in. They found my bag and book at the table with the ransom note. The Cullen's found out when the hospital had been called to inform them I may be arriving in an unknown state of health. Edward and Jasper had gone to school to check nothing had been missed using their extra senses as soon as they could; I assume that they waited for cloud cover! The ransom note had demanded Immi contact the kidnappers to arrange details for my release. As soon as they realised that I had been taken to get to Immi they started going through clients. They narrowed it down to a handful of likely suspects then put a watch on them. They learnt that I am the only person with Immi's contact details. They informed the kidnappers hoping they would lead them to me. Charlie had a few problems getting enough cars to follow all the possibilities. Billy suggested asking for Cullen's help. They offered to follow some vehicle's Charlie accepted. Alice had some flashes that Neil was involved so Edward, Jasper and Emmett offered to watch his company.

My side of the story I told as soon as I finished eating. It turns out I had lost a day. They must have kept me knocked out for longer than I had assumed. I told my story with my eyes closed trying to remember every detail no matter how small; I asked them to record it to save me from repeating it all to Charlie. Their questions they saved until I was finished but I didn't have any additional information to give them.

"Bella, can I check you over to make sure you are alright after your ordeal," Dr Cullen asked me after finishing my story.

He asked me to accompany him upstairs to his office. He told me to call him Carlisle after my first attempt to call him Dr. Cullen. I wasn't happy when he wanted to take some bloods but relented. The shackle had skinned my ankle leaving it raw and sore even with the blanket I tried to use as a cushion. My fingers and hands were a mess but only the bigger gash needed stitches. He bandaged me up and gave me some cream to aid healing. I got off quite lightly all in all.

He saw me glancing at the painting with Aro on it. "Do you know him?" I asked pointing to Aro.

"Yes, do you?" he looked concerned.

I nodded, scowling at the memory.

"We should talk downstairs with the others," he said as he guided me back downstairs.

I sat back down next to Edward.

"A clean bill of health, but we need to check her bloods to confirm. Food and rest is prescribed though!" Carlisle told the room.

"Hmm, I'm going to have to start or you will sit in silence for ages otherwise," Alice started.

I cut into her tirade, "Annoying psychic pixie."

"I knew I liked you," She giggled at me.

"Alice," Rose grumped.

I sighed, "You are vampires. Your eye colour shows your diet; gold for animals, red for humans. Your eyes darken in response to strong emotion or hunger. Super senses, speed and strength; I'm guessing you don't sleep. Most of the myths I assume are just that but I notice you avoid sunlight but not daylight. Some have extra powers; Psychic," I looked at Alice, "mind reader," I looked at Edward, "Empath?" I looked at Jasper in question. He nodded.

"Even more tenuous guessing now, Edward you only see the thoughts as they cross someone's mind but from a distance unlike Aro who needs contact but he sees memories?" I heard a gasp at mention of Aro's name. "But neither of you can get in my mind."

"Alec causes some sort of mist that causes paralysis on all senses of those it touches, Jane's power is directed on the individual, the look of her face made me think she causes pain of some sort." I think I covered most things.

"How do you know?" Carlisle asked

"I did some research after meeting Aro for the first time. How far off am I?" I had used all my guesses combined with the stories Jake had told me to try and put it all together.

"You have come to very accurate assumptions. Sunlight doesn't hurt us but we will show you one day. I have only heard rumours about Jane and Alec but it sounds feasible. How did you meet Aro?" Carlisle questioned.

I told the full version of the first meeting but I withheld the private conversation until later when I knew more about vampires and how they would treat me now they know I'm in on their secret. I included the assumptions I made.

Rose looked so angry when she realised I knew their secret but her expression changed to worry when she found out I had met Aro.

"Who is Aro?" I asked tentatively.

"Aro and his brothers with their Guard are equivalent to vampire royalty and act as law enforcement, their word is final." Carlisle explained. "I'm surprised he let you go when he found you are immune to him and again knowing you are immune to other powers?"

I looked at him then looked to the floor in embarrassment. I stayed silent not ready to open the rest of the can of worms yet.

Emmett broke the silence but with other questions I would prefer to avoid.

"Bella, why wouldn't Immi contact Black Swan Designs when he saw on the news that you had been kidnapped?" Emmett asked me so seriously.

"Immi didn't see the news," I answered him, relived he had changed the subject but annoyed this had to come up.

"How could he not see the news, and how could you know he hasn't seen it, you haven't had chance to contact anyone yet, have you? It has been everywhere, how could anyone not see it somewhere, not contact their own company," he wouldn't let it drop.

What the heck? I might as well tell them, "Immi hasn't seen it because I was locked in a cabin in the middle of no-where."

"Yes, I know you were but what about Immi," he continued.

I looked directly in his eye, "I was locked up."

His eyes widened, "You, you are telling me you are Immi."

"And the prize goes to..." I said dryly, he got there eventually.

"But Immi was designing years before you." Talk about dog with a bone, he just wouldn't let go.

I took a deep breath and sighed, "My name is Isabella Marie, my Gramps name was Matthew Isaac, just put the initials together. Gramps spent hours in his workshop after he retired making creations from scrap. I loved helping him. The first sales were some of Gramps creations and some of mine. It sort of grew from there." The cat was out of the bag now, at least I knew that this family knows how to keep secrets.

Emmett laughed, "Sort of grew and everyone calls me a joker! So that's why you run the company, it really is all yours. Wow, all the latest designs are yours, all those in the garden and that at school and hospital all yours? And, ooh, all those reports about your wealth are seriously underrated if you get Immi's take too."

"Yes, my company in every sense. Gramps designs were those sold in the garden sale that started the ball rolling, we still do some lines along the same lines but my designs are the biggest leaders. Yes, all the recent designs are my work," I looked out the window and smiled seeing my work in their garden, "not too bad if I do say so myself!"

I sighed, "Yes, where the money is concerned, they only came up with the accounts in my name. My other account aliases are still hidden. Immi's money goes into separate accounts."

Emmett frowned, "How many names do you go by?"

I frowned, "Well, it started out with the money just going into my college fund then I started using an investment company that did a bit too well for me. When it grew a bit too much I spread the money across a few names. I blame Brandon Investments for..."

Carlisle turned to Alice cutting me off, "Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, you said you had closed that down."

"But I only have a couple of accounts. Just ones that I have seen re-invest the money in things that make a huge positive global impact and give loads to charities that make a big difference." I have never seen Alice look so defensive and subdued.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to drop you in it." I whispered across to her.

"Alice, who are your clients?" Carlisle asked.

"How many clients do you have?" I cut Alice off with a smile.

"Four, why?" Ooh this was fun, I could see shock on the others face and confusion on Alice's face. I don't suppose she is surprised often.

"Let me guess at who your clients are," she nodded, still frowning.

I giggled before starting with the names, "Let's see Marie White," Alice nodded. "Anne Green, Elizabeth Brown and me."

"That's all of them," Alice confirmed, "How did you know?"

"What I know something before the psychic?" I had to tease her.

Her face went blank for an instant then she and Edward both looked at me and laughed saying, "You," together.

Carlisle scowled, "Can we have an explanation for the rest of us now."

"They are some of my aliases," I admitted.

Emmett laughed picking up on my wording the quickest, "Just some?"

"I have even more set-up now, many with full backgrounds," I admitted.

Jasper looked amazed at that, "That takes some setting up, how did you manage that."

"One of my Dad's friends knew someone that knows someone. They wanted me to be able to disappear if things came too much for me or at least have ID that allows me to live without too much attention. I'll get you the contact details for both contacts. I suppose you need to set up things like that quite frequently," I realised never ageing could be a problem in today's world.

Alice came out of another trance. She looked at me in shock, "You invested the profits. Your investments have had better growth than I managed for you."

"I set up my own investment company for some of my other aliases; it's doing a bit too well. The harder I try to spend the money the faster it seems to grow and come back to me. I thought most of the investments were write offs, but no, they ended up as gold mines." I did try really hard to spend the money so it aided others but I can't seem to throw it away without more coming back. It's frustrating. The only up side is I invested in companies that I was proud to recognize the work of.

She stared at me, "You, wow, I knew you had no problem with the money you spent while we were shopping but I would max my credit cards well before you would and that is just in your names that I manage, not even you other alias's then Immi wipes the floor with them."

Everyone stared at me in shock with that comment. I mentally followed what I anticipated would be the next thought going through her head and flinched. "No Alice, no more shopping. Don't even consider it."

I could see shoulders start to shake. I guess everyone else had followed the same line of thought, the look of indignation on Alice's face confirmed my assumption. Laughter rolled until we were holding our sides. I was the only one with tears streaming down my face but that's probably just a vampire thing.

We chatted about vampires; they told me more details about all my guesses, filling me in on any blanks. They asked me about my company, amazed that I done so much for my age. It was a relief to be able to talk honestly to them and not have to hold back about myself. I wanted to tell them the rest about Aro, Carlisle had an idea but I wanted to be sure they were comfortable with me knowing their secret first.

Charlie turned up as I was starting to yawn. I have never had a bigger hug from him than this one. I could see tears in his eyes.

"I was so worried," that is a big admission for Charlie.

They had arrested Neil and all his associates but they were still working hard to ensure they had all the evidence. Edward gave Charlie the tape of my experience, giving him a brief run down so there would be no shocks in it for him. Charlie didn't stay long, he had just snuck away long enough to see with his own eyes that I was alright.

I was under strict orders to stay with the Cullen's until further notice. No-one else knew my whereabouts so according to Charlie I was safe.


	16. Chapter 16

It was bright when I woke. It took a few moments before I had my bearings and could remember where I was. I ached. My muscles were a bundle of knots, my hands and ankle stung and itched.

I resorted to yoga to try and stretch my muscles after their ordeal. After a long hot shower and more clothes compliments of Alice I headed downstairs to quiet the growl emitting from my stomach.

Esme greeted me as I entered the kitchen. She had prepared enough food for an army. I dug in. It was a feast.

"Have you had enough?" Esme asked me after my third plate full.

I blushed in embarrassment at my pig out. "Totally stuffed," I admitted, "The rest isn't going to waste, is it?"

"No, I'm going to box it up and take it to the station. They have all been working non-stop to try and find you. I've taken food parcels down every day since we found out you were missing." I looked at her in gratitude, tears coming to my eyes. I hadn't realised how much recent events had impacted everyone and how they had pulled together.

We talked as I helped her box the food. I found out Billy had been deeply involved in the team trying to find me. He had been very distrustful of the Cullen's at the outset but as the week progressed he recognized their commitment to my safety and embraced the unique assistance they could give.

She wouldn't leave me in the house alone so rang the station and had someone pop up and pick the food up. The others had been forced to go to school and Carlisle was at work so it was just Esme and I for the day. Her kindness and compassion for others was overwhelming; the food parcel was just one small facet of her aid to the others.

I tried to sit but I was far too fidgety. Esme noticed and asked if I wanted to help her out in the garden. We spent most of the day out there just tidying up the dead plants, splitting some plants and generally sprucing up. The work was hard enough to keep me warm but not too heavy that I would over-exert myself. There was a light cloud cover but the day was reasonably warm.

Conversation flowed easily. Esme told me her story and I told her more of my past. I was in awe at her strength to recover from it all.

I found it so much easier now they knew that I know. Esme made me lunch. I offered to make my own food but she would have none of it. I think she thrives on caring for others.

Our tranquillity was shattered when school was out. Emmett and Alice both bounced over to us. Their energy and enthusiasm was exhausting. I loved all their attention to a point but I was in serious need of a time out.

Edward saved me after a confirming glance towards Alice. He had been flitting on the periphery but hadn't been allowed much closer due to the other two's exuberance.

"Do you want to get out of here for a bit," he asked quietly.

I just nodded. Alice darted up stairs and returned seconds later with a jacket for me. She winked at me and helped me put it on. Edward whisked me out of the door.

"Jump on," he had a glint in his eye as he helped me climb onto his back.

The speed was exhilarating and a bit unnerving. The trees, branches and leaves whipping past in a blur; where the forest was thicker I had to close my eyes as it was too much to take in.

He came to a halt at the edge of a clearing. He let me down gently; keeping hold of my elbow until my head settled down and I found my balance.

I was stood on the fringe of a beautiful meadow. Shafts of weak sunshine broke through the clouds illuminating the natural radiance. I walked out into the open marvelling.

"Wow, I love this place," I looked back at Edward still stood under the tree canopy.

He looked at me warily; I realised I was stood in the sun. I smiled and beaconed him over; he still hesitated a moment longer. Taking an unneeded deep breath he stepped out watching me cautiously for my reaction.

The sun hit him and I was dazzled by the sunlight reflecting back at me off his skin and by the magnificence the sparkle gave the man in front of me. I could feel the grin spread across my face and spread into my eyes. I couldn't find words.

I could see his face change to disbelief, "You never react as I expect, why aren't you running and screaming?"

I know he meant that he expected me to run away from him running and screaming but being me I had to give him a bit of grief so with a giggle I ran towards him giving him a silly girly squeal. He took a step back making me laugh. I reached him and flung my arms around him.

The look on his face was classic. "There you go, running and screaming. Was that what you expected?" I laughed at him.

I sat down in the grass. I patted the ground next to me trying to get him to join me. He shook his head at me then gave his gorgeous crooked smile sinking gracefully down beside me.

"Why aren't you scared of us?" Edward looked at me curiously.

"Aro unnerved me at first glance yet I knew he would do me no harm there and then. Jane and Alec had a malicious edge yet I believe they were under orders to do no lasting harm. I was shaken after that meeting," the conversation had shaken me the most but no need to go into that now.

"Your family have been nothing but friendly and welcoming. You had the hardest time with me at our first meeting. You and Jasper struggle the most for control with me but it is getting easier for you both. I wouldn't be here with you if I didn't trust you. I don't think Alice would allow me to be here if you intended to harm me," I felt at ease with him even though I was aware he didn't trust himself as much as I trust him.

"We are dangerous," he stated sounding angry that I had trust in him.

"There are many dangerous things in this world. I know you can be dangerous, I just believe that none of you intend harming me. Accidents happen to the best of us, yet I know I am safer for knowing you," I thought of how much I had learnt from them. They had given me so much just knowing what to expect from Aro.

"You're wrong. You would be better off without monsters like us in your life," he sounded so bitter at himself.

I looked him in the eye, "Are the true monsters those that think about harming others or those that do the harm? Are the monsters those that attack a woman on the street or the one that could rip their heads off but choose to save the intended victim? You may think of draining me of my blood but you fight and restrain your instinct; that proves to me you are not a monster. You drove me away from the monsters that attacked me fighting your own instinct to take your own justice. Your family are not monsters; they have more compassion, more humanity than anyone else I have ever met. Stop insulting them and you by using the name monster," he has so little faith in himself.

"But you don't know what I have done..." he told me sadly.

"I don't know your past but I do know you have the strength to overcome it, to live like you do today. You made a choice; the past is behind you not matter how dark. The darker your past the more strength you must have needed put it behind you. I have the greatest respect for each of your family to overcome your nature and be the good souls you are today," I doubted I would change his mind but I might place a seed.

"We have no soul..." he almost spat in his anger at my choice of word.

"I have never seen brighter souls. Can you honestly tell me that Esme can have no soul yet show such love, caring and compassion? Does Carlisle really lack a soul yet go so far against his nature to give so much back as a Doctor? Each of your family, every one of you, proves not only that you have souls but they are bright and shining by your actions. It's you choices that define you, not your nature," I saw a hint of doubt in his own self-hated. I can but hope.

He made to speak again but I put my finger to his lips, "Let's just enjoy your meadow."

I lay back into the damp grass, enjoying the weak sunshine. I reached over and twined my fingers into his. I could see from the corner of my eye him look over at me but he made no move to release my hand. We both lay in silence for a while. I felt his thumb tracing a gentle pattern on my hand, I smiled contentedly.

Cold and hunger were my undoing. My stomach decided to complain. I didn't want to leave the meadow; I felt so at peace, so whole, just Edward and I together.

Edward leapt up faster than I could see. He stood in front of me offering his hand to help me up. "Would you like to go out to dinner some time?" he asked me shyly.

I smiled, "Would love to. Does this mean we are dating, do you want to be my boyfriend?" I asked just as shyly.

"If you'll have me," he told me, staring deep into my eyes.

"You really think I could turn you away. You complete me," I told him with upmost honest.

He grinned from ear to ear when he heard my response. He bent towards me our eyes locked; his glanced down to my lips. His lips brushed mine in a soft kiss. My heart stuttered. He pulled away looking exultant. He pulled me up onto his back. I leaned in and kissed his neck. He missed his footing and lurched to the right. I heard a quiet growl and 'Don't' to which I giggled knowing I affected him as much as he affects me!

The run home was exhilarating; not only the speed but the closeness.

Esme had food prepared for me when we returned. I nipped up for a shower to warm back up before eating.

Edward only left my side long enough for me to shower and dress. He stayed in physical contact as much as he could the rest of the time.

We were all sat watching a film when Carlisle returned from work.

"Bella, I had a phone call from Billy Black today. After grilling me about your safety while staying with us he mentioned you had told him you had a problem that you may need our help with regarding 'Red eyes'," he gave me a very 'concerned father' look at this.

I sighed, "Billy approached me when he found out I was friends with you. He tried to warn me I would be better staying away. He wasn't trying to jeopardise the treaty just look out for someone he thinks of as almost family," I was trying to explain but mention of the treaty caused them all to flinch.

I decided to explain a bit more, "My research on vampires lead me to finding out about the wolves. Billy didn't tell me anything, he was surprised I knew about you and upset I knew about Sam," I felt like I was doing damage limitation.

"Sam?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yes, Sam is a Wolf, well, shape changer. I thought you 'cold ones' would know?" Carlisle looked surprised at me. "I didn't realise that there were any wolves anymore. You know more secrets than you let on."

I blushed, "I seem to be too good at noticing things I shouldn't, then adding two and two and making ten. I suppose I should come clean about the rest since Billy let slip that I may be in need of assistance."

I looked at the faces that held anger and disappointment that I still held out more secrets from them.

"I didn't mention the rest of the conversation I had with Aro on our second meeting. I wanted to find out how you took me knowing about you before throwing that problem into the mix," silence and strained anticipation surrounded me.

"I told you the truth about the meeting with Aro, I just omitted the private conversation between us after Sarah, Jane and Alec left the room," I kept my head down not daring to meet anyone eye.

I confirmed that I think Jane and Alec tested their powers on me which is how I knew about their power, then of their dismissal from the room and the conversation that followed. When I told them of the 'offer' to join them, the 'I will not take no for an answer' and the 'now under my protection' each received a gasp. Edward sat next to me tensing more at each new revelation; his hands were clenched into fists. I told them how unnerved I was after 'I have a passion for the rare and unusual. They make life interesting' as I realised he was referring to me not my work.

"Why didn't he take you immediately?" Rose asked.

"I think that is down to Jane and Alec. I'm assuming you stay at the age you were when you changed," I looked to Carlisle who nodded, "Aro loves their powers but dealing with immature temper tantrums must get wearing after a while. I think he wants to avoid that." I told of my impression of Aro's impatience of their behaviour.

Carlisle looked at me, "You are very astute. I think you may be right."

"Is there any way me avoiding his offer?"

"If you go to them, they will change you and expect you to join the guard. It sounds like if you don't go to them they will come and get you anyway,"

"With the dealings I have had with him he doesn't take no for an answer. Aro doesn't know that I know what he is. I get the feeling me just knowing about vampires is enough to forfeit my life by Aro's rules." I looked to Carlisle for confirmation, he just nodded.

"If I have to be changed I would want to follow your diet, I'm not sure how well that would be accepted if they change me. If I have to be changed I want to do it on my terms not theirs," I had thought long and hard about what my limited options might be.

"You don't have to be changed, we will protect you," Edward was furious.

"How many vampires follow Aro?" I asked ignoring Edward's outburst.

"I'm not sure. He could raise an Army if needed. He and his brothers with the Guard control the vampires from the city of Volterra. Aro collects vampires with powerful abilities for the guard, the guard are well trained and experienced," Carlisle told me.

"So a handful of vampires even with help of the wolves would be easily wiped out if the Volturi so decide," I confirmed.

"That is what the guard is trained to do," he confirmed. "Wolves, how much do you know about them?"

"I know the legends that are passed down, the young ones just think of them as good horror stories. I am only aware of Sam being a wolf. I'm not sure if there are others," I didn't want to cause problems between them over the treaty.

Emmett finally caught on that I mentioned the vampires and wolves in the same sentence! "You think that Wolves would ever willingly work with us?" Emmett asked surprised.

"They wouldn't have suggested your help in finding me if they didn't trust you wouldn't harm me. I think my faith in you after my conversation with Billy helped with that and your actions with regard to subsequent events. They see themselves as protectors. I honestly believe they would put humans' protection above anything else. The tribe come first but if they can protect humans they will," I trusted all my mythical friends.

"I won't knowingly endanger anyone else for my safety. I really appreciate knowing more about what I am facing after Graduation. At least I have some time before it becomes a problem," I tried to defuse the tension in the room but I didn't do a very good job.

"I will talk to Aro for you when he contacts you again if you want, but I can't make any promises," Carlisle softly informed me.

The atmosphere in the room was tense following the conversation. Emmett and Rosalie were the first to leave. Rose was in a bad mood over my revelations. I had no doubt Emmett would be cheering her up in the way he enjoyed the most!

Carlisle and Esme sat with us for a while before heading upstairs. The rest of us sat and watched the rest of the film. Edward sat next to me, his leg grazing mine. I was enjoying the film but my eyes just wouldn't co-operate. I slumped into Edward's side and must have fallen to sleep.

I woke in the guest bed. I guess Edward must have carried me up.

I had more energy this morning but I don't suppose anyone will be happy at the idea of me going for a run. To be honest I think I have done enough running to keep me going a few more days!

I opted for more stretches and katas to loosen me up. The guest room wardrobes and drawers had been filled with my clothes, yeah, jeans and t-shirts slob out since I was house bound for a while. They may be the fitted jeans and t-shirt selected by Alice but they were comfortable all the same.

After a soak in a hot shower I headed down stairs. I turned at the bottom step and ran up and down the last two steps about a hundred times. This confinement was making me antsy. Rational me knows it makes sense but I just want to be back at my home with my gym to let out the anger and frustration of having all semblance of control ripped from me.

I scavenged up my own breakfast. I'm so pleased they allowed me this little freedom. I had woken in such a foul temper I would have ripped a head off had I bumped into anyone

Realising I was wound up for me is half the battle. I ate slowly and let the knot relax. As I calmed I wondered if Alice had seen me have a temper tantrum and warned everyone to stay clear for a while.

Alice bounded round the corner, "Morning."

"What, is it not a 'Good' Morning?" I teased assuming she had seen my mood.

She cocked her head slightly, "It might be now."

I laughed, "You're right, it is now. Did you see I might have been a bit grumpy if you had come in sooner?"

It was her turn to laugh, "A bit grumpy, that's an understatement."

I laughed with her, "Thanks for letting me get it out without upsetting anyone."

"Ooh, can I do your hair and make-up?" she was verbally bouncing in excitement at the thought.

"Why?" I asked dryly.

"Because it's fun," she was so full of energy.

"It might be fun for you but not for me. If I'm not going out anywhere then I'll stay like this," she pouted then I could see a glint in her eye.

"But you'll let me next time you go out," she was using the puppy dog eyes.

I sighed, "We'll see."

She brightened even more if that is even possible. Her face blanked for an instant then the radiance came back in force, "Oooh you'll look wonderful, and he'll not know what's hit him."

"Any chance of you explaining any of that," I questioned without any hope that she would.

"Nope," she giggled, "You'll find out soon enough."

I just growled quietly setting her giggling even harder. It's a bad habit when something is winding me up. There was a dog on the street in Phoenix that barked at everyone that walked past. I was teasing it one day by growling and barking back. I was only young and I was bored, well, that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. So, I managed to scare the dog when I barked at it, every time I walked past I would growl then bark to shut it up. It got used to me and would stop barking as soon as it heard me growl. I don't even realise I'm doing it anymore until I get called on it. Alice's giggles at my growl made my embarrassment flare; my reddened cheeks caused her to double over in laughter, annoying vampires.

It turns out Esme and Charlie had picked up my clothes. They had also picked me up my laptop and art supplies.

I caught up with work even though it took most of the day, most of my time I spent checking over Sarah's work, it's still new to me trusting someone else doing my work. Sarah had done a fantastic job of keeping up with things. It was nice to know that things could run without me.

School work didn't take many hours, it was a doddle. I wasn't going to school to learn, I knew that, I just wanted try out at being a normal teenager; that wasn't going too well!

Looking at the bright side of being kidnapped, the cabin had been beautiful and serene once I got past the chain and shackle and the reason for being there. I had a whole new range of paintings off the back of the experience; they had a completely different feel to my old work.

I spent a lot of time with Edward before but living in the same house we were together even more. It was so much easier now all the secrets were out. His reaction when I thanked him for trying to save me from the van was amusing; how often do you get to see a stuttering vampire?

His avoidance of me afterwards had been to do with the trouble he had got into for potentially letting the secret out. He had been worried about how I affected his control. He admitted I was his 'singer' and why that made me almost 'irresistible' to him. I teased him so much over that comment!

He well and truly shut me up with the teasing. The others had gone hunting leaving Edward and me in the house alone; I kept the teasing until these times. Emmett takes things too far when he starts and as much as I enjoy seeing Edward squirm, I prefer to be the one doing the teasing.

Edward sat playing the piano. I love listening to him play while I paint. I had just finished another painting so I went to tease him some more. I sat down next to him on the piano bench as he was playing. I could see his eyes darken as I sat down. It was only a throw away comment about how hungry he must be if his eyes were darkening and how he should go and sate his thirst when he turned and faced me.

"So you think I should sate this thirst?" he asked his velvet voice had almost a husky tone.

Our faces were inches apart, I was playing with a vampire with eyes darkened with hunger but I still had no fear of him.

He leaned in even further, "Are you sure Isabella? This hunger isn't for blood, are you sure you want the face the consequences of that?"

Our noses were so close they were almost touching. Our eyes linked, my breathing hitched, "Are you?" I managed to sigh out.

His eyes never left mine as he closed the distance and his lips meet mine. His lips ghosted over mine, so cold and hard yet so right. Too soon he pulled away, "I..."

I gave him no chance to say more, I leaned to him and kissed him as hard as I could, wrapping my fingers in the hair at the back of his neck trying to pull him even closer.

I had to break away this time, if only to breathe. He turned my words against me now asking who was irresistible to whom and a comment about taking my breath away. Let's just say the teasing on that line stopped for a while, but fortunately the kissing didn't!


	17. Chapter 17

Charlie phoned up late last night to check he could call in at the house this morning. I'm sat waiting. I got up with the others if only to see Edward before he went to school. I'm getting seriously fed up of my latest prison. Don't get me wrong I love the company; I feel I have a closer feeling of family in this house than I have had since my Grandparents died. But, arghh, I am so fed up of not having the freedom to come and go as I have become accustomed. Safety may be the reason for the current incarceration but cabin fever is setting in.

A watch pot never boils as Grandma was fond of tell me. I sat waiting for Charlie to arrive getting more and more antsy as the seconds dragged by.

Enough, I got up and went to paint. I might as well make use of my time; it should go faster if I'm busy.

The sound of the knock on the door startled me. My head was in painting mode; I had managed to put Charlie's visit to the back of my mind.

Esme beat me to the door. I rushed down stairs with an ever vigilant eye on my footing. I may have worked had over the years to overcome my clumsy tendencies but I can still trip on fresh air if I haven't got my mind in the right place.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I spared my eyes to look up at Charlie. I rushed across to him before my mind registered that there was someone with him. I recognised the face, Jared, I think. I don't really know him but he has been on the peripheries a few times with the La Push guys. He's a bit older from what I remember so didn't have as much time for a 'little girl' like me!

I reached Charlie and gave him a tentative hug, "Good to see you Dad, how are things?" I stepped away before either of us became too embarrassed at the display.

I wanted to ask if I was free to leave yet but I was very aware of Esme stood feet away and didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Looking over at the giant Quileute with short black hair I reached to shake his hand, "Jared?" I had no doubt he was a wolf, his hand was like an inferno!

"I didn't know if you would remember me," he joked at my querying tone, "It's good to see you Bella."

Esme took us all though to the dining room. I held back, delaying Jared as Charlie went ahead chatting to Esme.

"Are you OK here, under the circumstances?" I whispered glancing towards Esme.

"Billy said you knew but how did you know that I am too?" he whispered back.

"When my hand got burnt at your touch…" I teased him. "You don't mind me being here?"

"The sickly sweet smell is over-powering but apart from that we worked together trying to find you. I trust they care about you. Charlie doesn't know. I'll let him update you on what is happening then we can talk." He quickly let me know.

We couldn't talk further as we had reached the dining room. Jared waited back and waved me though the door before him.

Esme bustled about getting drinks for everyone as Charlie gave me a long winded break down of all the arrests they had made and all the evidence they had gathered; it was pretty damning from what he said. The cabin and surrounding land was all owned by him, they even found an email sent to one of his workers detailing the plan. The top and bottom of it was, I was no longer in any danger from my captors but it had been decided that I needed round the clock protection.

Knowing how pig-headed I can get over strangers in my house. I had complained enough just hosting the Phoenix contingent and they were all known to me. Billy had suggested Jared go on an intensive course so he could be part of the protection detail. It sounded like Charlie had a field day second guessing why I would allow Jared to stay in my house and how well I knew him, but Billy had managed to clear the air; I glad I wasn't privy to that conversation!

I helped Charlie's peace of mind when I said I recognised Jared only through Jake and his mates but didn't know him. I told Charlie that I trusted Billy implicitly and if he recommended Jared I was more comfortable with a known local face than an outsider. I think the outsider comment sealed the deal!

Charlie had covered all the events and was starting into the details of how the protection detail would work when his phone went. After only a few short words he dashed off shouting that he trusted Jared and Jared would go over all the details with me.

"Pheww," Jared joked when Charlie had driven off, "Don't worry, it's not a major call just Billy giving me the time to talk without Charlie here."

"Cheat," I laughed with him. I had a good feeling about Jared. I had a gut feeling he is restrained until he is comfortable with people then friendly with an easy humour.

Charlie had decided on the 24 hour protection but Billy had taken over arranging it for me. Charlie had been rushed off his feet with the kidnapping chaos.

Billy had come to respect the Cullen's while I was missing. He decided that between vampires and werewolves with a couple of humans in uniform for visual deterrence, I couldn't get much better protection.

I could go home but I had to have someone with me at all times. Sam and Jared would stay over some nights, the Cullen's other nights. I could stay over at the Cullen's house or down in La Push. A separate team would follow my movements and ensure the wider area was secure.

I hate having others dictate my life. Too many years as the responsible one is a hard habit to break. I know recent events make all this necessary but arghhh. I looked over at Jared; he had been dragged into all my nonsense. It hit me like a ton of bricks just how many people put themselves out for me, how many lives I disrupted for my selfish hobbies.

"Are you sure you don't mind all this?" I queried Jared.

"Things have turned upside down in my life recently with the wolf stuff. If I can have a job that incorporates both my new life and a wage, I'm overjoyed. Besides it makes a change to working in the factory. This Swan Black company has taken over La Push," he teased with an honest smile. "Do I get to use the leisure facilities I've heard so much about while I'm guarding you?" he had a cheeky hopeful look on his face.

Guilt and hope are a strange combination; guilt that I had affected so many yet hope that it might be appreciated and be a positive result.

"You are welcome to use the facilities at the house anytime, as I have told Billy and anyone else that will listen down at La Push many times," I had told them until I'm blue in the face. I would love them to make more use of the benefits that Black Swan gave me.

"Are you sure?" he checked.

"Grrr, you are as bad as Billy. If I didn't want you to use the facilities, I wouldn't offer. Spread the word. I'm sure Charlie has given you heaps of codes for getting in. Make sure anyone in La Push that wants to, can get into the pool and facilities whenever they want. I'm putting you in charge of others using it." I think, at last, I had found someone that actually believed me and would spread the word among those that were welcome. We could arrange hours of use and trusted individuals to have the codes. The security already in place would make it very difficult for anyone to abuse the hospitality.

I checked with Esme that I wasn't putting on them with the new plans. She informed me in no uncertain terms that I was welcome to live with them permanently if I wanted. They had a family meeting last night and they had unanimously agreed to watch my back.

We went through details for what seemed an age. Jared and Esme built up further confidence in each other; natural enemies working together with the greatest of respect. I love seeing preconceived beliefs being undermined like this.

Jared had me in a panic when he pushed across to me a plastic bag that Charlie had bought in with him. I contained a jewellery case. It seems Jared had been forewarned about my reaction and his laughter doubled him over.

"Yes, it contains jewellery but it's not what you think," he got out through his laughter.

I opened the box to find a pendant necklace, earrings, a charm bracelet and a ring. They were very pretty but I hate gifts. I didn't even ask what metal they were, it looked like silver to me. The pendant and the earrings had blue stones, the charm bracelet had swan and unicorn charms. The ring was plain metal, the detail in the braid pattern.

"Before you tell me how much you hate gifts, let me explain." Humour danced in his eyes as he continued to draw out the torture.

I glared at him, getting fed up of his teasing. Esme must be in on it as she was chuckling too.

"They contain location finders and panic buttons. The ring and the unicorn charm are the special ones as they alert just your 'mythical' friends, us wolves and the vampires. The others all alert the police as well as the rest of us. Don't worry, the location device only works after you trigger it; it saves on battery power," he explained, now this reason for jewellery I could cope with.

He went into detail about how the all worked; any one activated was all it needed to alert help. He got a little upset with me when I wouldn't wear any rings on my fingers. I have tried to were rings but I either take them off when I'm working and forget to put them back on or I keep them on while I'm working and manage to deform the ring while I'm working; I had to cut the last ring off. We found a compromise when I was messing about and put it on my toe, as long as no-one accidentally stands on my toes triggering it, it would be fine!

Jared left me with all his contact details, he and Sam each had tiny phones in cases that they could carry in wolf form, I had to stifle my laugh when I realised they wore them as collars. . Jared warned me reception in the woods could be a problem. I had a group of contact numbers in event I couldn't get hold of them direct.

Esme confided in me after Jared had left the only problem with working with wolves was the smell; she told me the house was permeated with the smell of wet dog. I found the woodsy smell of Jared comforting rather than nasty.

She told me how overjoyed Carlisle was with the current relations with the wolves. They had all learnt greater respect and tolerance for the other.

Returning to school was the worst thing to come from my new found freedom. Alice and Edward had rearranged their classes so one or both of them were now in every class with me. Having bodyguards trailing me and stood outside every class room was mortifying but time reduced the stares and whispers.

The Principle approached me to stand up and present to the school how I became part of Black Swan Designs and what the work involved. The combination of the media back in frenzy over me after the kidnapping and the bodyguards had everyone gossiping and asking questions. I tried to politely decline but a combination of his repeated requests and torrent of questions from students in the halls decided the matter for me. I might as well answer the questions in one foul swoop rather than drawing it out.

My afternoons at Angela's house were my only vampire and wolf free time. The security team had swept the house and maintained a presence with me. Jared patrolled the area in wolf form and Edward would sometimes perch in the trees to watch me. Okay, so the mythical presence was a constant even if they weren't in the same room.

Sam and Jared each had a bedroom in my house that they could call their own. I even put a watertight box on the edge of the trees by my house with clothes in once I learnt a rapid change could be hard on clothes. Watertight bags and boxes found their way into the edge of the woods all over Forks; it benefited them and me knowing clothing would be available. I hadn't considered the logistics of phasing; I really didn't want to catch a glimpse of anything I didn't want to see. All the Cullen's kept changes of clothes at my house up in my apartment. Alice had an entire wardrobe full of clothes. Edward stayed most frequently but didn't have half the clothes Alice seemed to need.

At school I spend my time with vampires and Angela. On the sunny days I realise all the downsides of high school, the bitching, back stabbing and general nastiness that pervades, it makes me wonder why I even wanted to bother with school. I have more conversation with Rob and Dave, my security guards, than I have with students.

My illusion of having the chance of a life of a normal teenager is dwindling; ok, well I knew normal might be a stretch but I have gone so far the other side of normal it's not even funny anymore.

Sat up in Angela's room doing homework is the closest I get to my weird grass is greener vision that I hoped for. I am so grateful to have her in my life. Once a week I go over to Angela's, I look forward to our time together.

I sat cross legged on the floor in Angela's room. As usual I have finished all the homework, I check through it all before allowing myself to move on. I have that much time with someone looking over my shoulder I tend to distract myself by working, so homework normally gets completed at school. Angela was still in the midst of her homework so I started working on my presentation for school on Black Swan.

Angela finished her work and watched me for a couple of minutes then piped up, "I couldn't stand up in front of everyone like that, how do you manage?"

"Honestly, the first time I had to present information it was to someone I have known all my life and I burst into tears because I was so nervous. He sat me down and put his arm around me and calmed me down. Eventually I stumbled my way through the presentation with his arm over my shoulders and him prompting or reading it with me; he told me how accurate my work was and how well he thought I had prepared the information. He made me come up with a presentation every week and nursed me through me presenting it to him. He gave me a huge amount of support and advice until I was confident with him. He tricked me one week and had two friends join him. I panicked but he bought me back, calmed me down and I did it. His next ploy used his wife, she owns a teen's clothes store and came to me in a fluster needing a model, she guilted me into helping. It was a runway I had to walk down. I was so nervous. I got myself into such a mess over thinking I everything even walking; can you imagine being that conscious of yourself you can't even make yourself walk, I felt like I had to re-learn to walk, I was such a mess," I let out a small snort, I was so pathetic. "She taught me to walk so I didn't trip over thin air then kicked me out in front of a packed hall. I have had to step up many times with work since then." I still hate being in the limelight but I learnt how to speak when I need to. "Don't laugh but now I can stand up and speak easier than walk in a room and make small talk. When I stand up and do a presentation I know what I need to say. Making small talk sends me into a cold sweat." I felt so exposed admitting my secret.

"I think you are amazing being able to stand in front of a room of people but I know what you mean about small talk with people you hardly know. That's why I can be so quiet, I worry what people will think of me and I get tongue tied not knowing what to say so they won't dislike me," she said with a chuckle. I empathised fully and we shared a wry look with each other at our common failings!

Angela helped me with the presentation and I gave her hints and tips for standing and speaking. She has so much more confidence than I had at the beginning. Angela's innocent questions helped me fill any holes in the presentation while maintaining my secrets.

I can't believe how fast time flies by when I'm with Angela; Jared was outside in the car ready to pick me up before I knew it. I don't even get to go in a car by myself anymore. I always have someone in the car with me, usually a vampire or a wolf; all of whom like driving and like driving fast! They have to watch their speed when I do relinquish the driver's seat as the rest of the security team follow in a second car.

The presentation came only too soon. I had a few butterflies about standing in front of the students, it was a different crowd to what I'm used to. My worries were unfounded, the presentation went smoothly, and I was well prepared. The nerves left me as soon as I started speaking and I fell into my practiced speaking persona. I had questions thrown at me until the bell finally rang. I'll make a politician yet with my growing ability to not answer the question posed yet rehash everything I have already said. I still had some determined souls approaching me asking yet more questions but not as many as there were. During lessons the presence of Edward or Alice seemed to deter most gawkers. At lunch I gave Emmett free reign to repel attackers; Rosalie and Edward had to tone him down on occasion but his antics had me in stitches.

The sunny days were the worst since the Cullen's were missing. Angela stuck by me even after I got one of the security guys to push Ben in the right direction of asking Angela out. Rob was the one that kicked Ben into gear; he has a dry sense of humour once I broke through his professional shell. Now Angela and Ben sit on the Cullen table with me and whatever security contingent I have that day.

I thought shopping with Alice was bad enough when it was just the two of us. She dragged me on a shopping trip the weekend after I did the presentation. I rode with Alice and Rose; Alice complained for the entire journey as she was forced to follow the car with the security team. I may have ample security in the company of two vampires but how do I explain to Charlie that I don't need the rest of the team when all he can see is three teenagers going shopping.

The shopping trip was supposed just to fill the closets at Cullen's house so I could avoid having to pack each time I stayed over. Alice, unsurprisingly, had another agenda; an entire new spring wardrobe for both houses. She also took it on herself to re-stock all the closet space and waterproof containers with clothes for Sam and Jared and all the Cullen's. I should have known she would be unable to resist major shopping; darn having multiple credit cards without limits and a shopping pixie only too willing to try and exceed the limit. At least she has learnt to spend my money rather than hers, oh for small miracles.

Having Rose along was fun; she softened the impact of the whirlwind otherwise known as Alice. Rose takes a bit of getting used to, the hard shell she portrays to everyone contains a soft, compassionate interior but she likes to maintain appearances! She enjoys having someone stand up to her as long as she isn't seen to be undermined in the process.

I have never experienced shops closing to all other customers just to secure my patronage. Alice was in her element so I just went with the flow. I did have to put my foot down on a couple of occasions when the clothes were getting too skimpy but all in all she stayed within bounds. Well, with everything apart from shoes. We ended up agreeing to disagree on those. I bought some that I knew I would wear and could walk in; Alice bought me many more that I just didn't see the point in. It kept her happy, a small price to pay!

Edward and I hadn't done very well going out on dates. I didn't want to go out on a romantic date with a security team tagging on; it just seems to defeat the purpose. We had gone up to the meadow with a picnic but the weather still hadn't warmed up enough for that to last very long.

Alice interrogated me each time Edward and I had any time together. Emmett teased Edward unmercifully. He teased me too but he had to be more careful about teasing me as Rose didn't approve of him upsetting me; he found the cost of giving me too much stick wasn't worth the forfeits Rose gave him.

The Cullen's felt like family to me. I spent time with Emmett helping him with his pranks and being the butt of his jokes. I loved discussing literature with Jasper; he was so well read and his dry humour always had me on the ball. Carlisle used me as a guinea pig for his latest treatments but he was constantly amazed at my medical knowledge; I'd researched every treatment I had ever had so my knowledge was quite in depth! Esme I cooked with and spent time in the garden; I really loved the simple pleasure of planting things and seeing them grow. Rose tried to increase my mechanical knowledge; working on cars for me had always been a necessary evil but Rose had so much enthusiasm I could help but take more interest and enjoy our time together. Alice loves using me as her personal Barbie which I really didn't enjoy but her sheer energy makes time spent with Alice a joy. Edward, what can I say, he was like my missing part; it didn't matter what we did I never felt happier or more complete than when we were together. We could talk about any subject or just sit in silence; when we were together the rest of the world became unimportant, his eyes, his touch, his voice, his very presence fitted a hole in me I never knew existed.

Edward and I make the most of any time we could to be alone or even just together. We are like magnets irresistibly drawn to each other no matter our actions. The more time we spend together the hard it is to be apart. Our kisses were frequent but he pulled away too soon every time; my passing out from lack of oxygen may be a small deciding factor in his actions. I wanted to push him further but his fear of hurting me kept us at an impasse. We both wanted to take things further but the risk was ever at the forefront.

The media blew up yet again when some 'kind' person found some grainy CCTV footage of my incident in Port Angeles. You could tell it was me in the footage but they got unofficial confirmation, a police leak. Just what I needed even more newspaper coverage; pages got devoted to my near misses. Cranks were questioning if I deserved all these negative events to balance out my 'luck' being involved with Black Swan. To top it off my attackers tried to claim damages from me for their injuries sustained. Fortunately that got blow out by my solicitors before it ever got properly started.

I had the 'enjoyable' job of listening to the likes of Lauren talking at the top of her nasal whiney voice telling anyone that would listen that I just had the security following me as I wanted the attention as I obviously didn't need the protection and I should be in jail for my vicious behaviour. I tried to block out her noise but some days it got me down. I remembered how nasty and degrading school can be.

I put my supervised time to use, by taking extra units and courses. I have officially had my fill of schooling. I'll stick it out if all the madness settles down; if only to spend my time with Edward. I'll graduate a year early rather than have to put up with the strait jacket of security that is currently blighting my life. I'm keeping my alternate plan under wraps so I can keep my options open. Alice knows, but what doesn't she know; I asked her to keep my extra schooling under wraps until I have decided what I want to do.

Weeks went by, I loved seeing the Sam and Jared chatting and laughing with the Cullen's as they passed me backwards and forwards. Friday fun nights included Sam and Jared now. I felt a bit left out as the only human in the mix. Every couple of weeks I invited Angela and Ben to join us; I enjoy levelling the playing field and make the others pretend not to have extra abilities; I love watching them squirm.

We were all getting complacent when Jared came back one evening in a panic needing to contact Cullen's urgently. I got to overhear the conversation. They fact they tried to keep it from me infuriating me no end. Jared had come across the scents of vampires circling my house and following me around town.

Circle the wagons, yet another threat potentially against me. Had they not thought that vampires and wolves protecting a worthless human might cause some interest if others found out? Edward, Jasper and Emmett went out with Jared. They recognised the scents of some nomads that had passed through soon after my run in at Port Angeles. They couldn't understand why they were back in the area and trailing me but security went onto high alert until they could get to the bottom of things.

More patrols for them all, the constant vampire or wolf presence for me became the normal. Sam or Jared were forced to don uniforms and accompany me to school on sunny days; something neither of them appreciated.

I thought life would become easier for Sam and Jared when Paul started phasing. Paul just isn't very good at listening or keeping his very volatile temper. I am on pins when Paul is my guardian, we all try and keep him on patrol the majority of the time but he whines like a baby if doesn't get some of the 'easy' babysitting duties. I have had no fear of the other two but Paul makes me very nervous. Paul goes through more clothes in one day phasing in anger than the other two do in all the time I have known about them.

No need to wind Edward up any further by admitting my concerns. He gets so worked up. He stands pinching the bridge of his nose or running his hand through his hair as soon as he finds out Paul will be near me, going on about immature wolves being dangerous.

Edward manages to work himself up over everything I do; I shouldn't cook with vampires as I might cut myself on a knife, I mustn't garden as I could scratch myself or get grass cuts. Esme is great when he starts, she stands by me at least until he is out of ear shot. I had to laugh when she used the "I knew her first," card. His little temper tantrum had us all in stitches laughing. If I hadn't been laughing so hard at him I might have gone on defensive; I really don't like being treated like a possession.

He seems to enjoy the fact I have so much security but he still gets work up when I'm not with him. I had argued until I'm blue in the face and I've kicked him out, well told him to leave in no uncertain terms a couple of times. I apologise profusely once I have calmed down his sad puppy dog eyes get to me every time. He apologises for upsetting me. He tried to justify his actions telling me of the dangers but after a few more arguments I think he has learnt I won't back down on trying to live as near normal life as my strange circumstances allow. Alice has shown him a vision or two of him trying to control me too much; I don't think he liked what he saw. Make up kissing is so worth waiting for as he pushes his boundaries each time. I try not to have too much of an ulterior motive when we argue, honest!

Sometimes I just wish he could read my mind so he could understand that words can't convey how strongly I feel about him; I love him beyond reason and only feel whole in his company. I don't want to get hurt and don't intentionally put myself in danger. I hope he is slowly learning he can't treat me like a child constantly wrapping me in cotton wool to try and keep me safe. I want a partner not another bodyguard. I try and remember he was raised at the turn of the last century with all the strict upbringing and beliefs of the time but he really needs to try and take into account I was raised in a considerably different background with far too much independence and responsibility not to mention the almost hundred year difference in societies morals. I don't suppose the breakable human with a distinct lack of fear in close proximity to mythical creatures helps his peace of mind!


	18. Chapter 18

It is just another normal day, for me at least. Jared went and checked the gym was clear before I could go and do any exercise. I enjoyed the mornings when Jared was with me as he would join me in the gym. I had made a few modifications to the equipment so the running machines could cope with the speeds the wolves could reach and I had increased the weights on much of the equipment. We split our time between the gym and the pool as had become my routine.

My hair was still dripping wet from the shower as I dashed down stairs to make breakfast. I love cooking when I have appreciative stomachs. The sheer quantities of food I was going through would make it appear to the outside world that I really was feeding my eight regular visitors rather than just feeding three with 'monster' appetites.

The concept of leftovers is difficult to achieve, I try every day to cook enough but I am fighting a loosing battle. Even if I do attain the elusive 'leftovers' they never manage to survive to the end of the day. My personal food vacuums sweep up all food that is in grab and eat form.

Jared dropped me at school passing me to Edward, a concept I will never tire of!

The lessons went in a numbing blur, I have already read all the material I need for the rest of the year. I sat and completed homework for earlier lessons as the drone of the current lesson buzzes on. The teachers did call on me in the first few weeks of this behaviour but they lost their interest when I could answer them even when I appeared to be ignoring them. They just let me get on with it now. When homework runs out I move on to the additional course material I have taken on.

I get to avoid gym lessons in school altogether now. Coach gave me a pass to complete my sports requirement in the pool and gym at home. I may be able to swim and run without causing too much damage to myself or others but team sports are in a totally different realm when I am involved. I have the strength and fitness but I think I tend to throw myself into the game, only seeing that I push myself too far after the fact. I think the nurses visits due to balls and racquets to myself and others, the complaints from the likes of Lauren and her cronies may have been the deciding factor, not that I'm complaining. Carlisle hadn't allowed Edward and Alice to avoid their gym as easily, they missed enough with their camping trips. I've learned not to mention gym to them, they both end up in a bad mood; Emmett's and my teasing went a bit too far so Carlisle banned us from mentioning it to them now.

Having gym as the final class of the day gives me a shorter school day, thanks for small mercies.

Paul sullenly greeted me as I exited the school. We left in convoy, the security team trailing us as usual. We headed for the store. Would you believe I have had to fight to be allowed to go to the store? Most of the time I make lists and have everything delivered but all I want is to pick up some bits and pieces. The promise to Paul of his favourite Lasagne and he readily agreed to the detour.

Paul walked with me in the store, his mood lightening with each new snack or meal thrown in the trolley. His phone rang. I stepped away to give him some privacy but I could see worry on his face.

"It's the hospital, my mum has been taken in…" he croaked out.

"Go, I'll ring Rob and get him to come in to me," Paul looked at me to confirm, I nodded and shooed him out.

I pulled out my phone as I watched him dash out of the store.

The call connected, "Hi Rob, can you come in and join me? Paul ha….."

My phone fell to the floor as I was grabbed from behind with a stony cold steel grip. The store blurred and I think we left by the back door at vampire speed.

Now what? Why me? A normal person, you would think, should go into shock. I don't think I'm in shock; confused and frustrated yes, shock no.

The erratic jolting run felt to last and age. I'm wedged under an arm like a rugby ball. The grip is so tight I can't find enough air to scream. I can make out the blur of the road and the green of the trees as the wind buffets me as violently as the jarring run. As my head caught up to my situation I tried a few times to activate my jewellery but my arms are pinned down. I couldn't even move my hands enough even to touch the bracelet. I am so cold from the air speed and my neck aches, no, more than aches, throbs from the rough jostling. I felt a sudden pain at the back of my head and darkness overtook me.

I came round with a blinding headache and stabbing pain in my neck and shoulders. From the lump on the back of my head, I assume I was knocked out. It's dark and I think I'm on a polished wooden floor. I checked my wrist and the charm bracelet had gone. I reached up to my neck, the necklace was gone too. I had cuts on my wrist and neck; I assume they had been torn off cutting me in the process. I still had my shoes on so I held a small spark of hope. I curled my toes and could feel the edge of the band. I used my heel to bash at the toe ring to activate it. I didn't know if it was working so kicked my toes a few more times on the off chance. Sore toes are the least of my worries at the moment.

The room was dark but as my eyes adjusted I could make out light streaming under a door at the other end of the room. Curtains block the light from the high windows. The space has the feel of a hall. I evaluated my condition. I am still woozy; not strong enough to stand yet. I test each muscle in turn wincing as different injuries make themselves known.

I have such a sore head and a stiff neck; can I call it a stiff neck when it feels like daggers are stabbing down my neck with the slightest movement. My ribs ache and every breath hurts, I'm not sure if my ribs are just bruised or cracked; the arm that clasped me was a bit tight. My wrists and arms are a mosaic of bruises; ow, really doesn't cover it.

"Ahh, my pet. I thought I heard you." The voice was undoubtly vampire; the velvet caress could belong to no other but this voice had a dark sinister edge. I had never feared the Cullen's, even knowing the potential danger. With Aro and his associates, I was under no illusions, they had an agenda and I was a mere pawn; they made me shudder in a creepy controlling way. This was different, he radiates malice, revels in it; I can feel the fear coursing through me.

"Why me?" I rasped at him.

His manic laugh would put the movie makers to shame; they could never imitate such a cruel sadistic laugh. "I'll tell you a story before I have my fun."

Even through my terror I felt elation that I was delaying him, it would give my rescuers a bit more time to come to the rescue. Assuming the alarm had gone out. If I had ever felt the need for prayer, now was the time.

He took a perverse pleasure telling me a story about a dark haired, sweet smelling pet that he followed and taunted for months. She evaded him, telling her carers about dreams and visions she had of the monster with red eyes. They locked her up but he continued watching and teasing. An old caretaker at the sanatorium she was locked up in was a vampire; he had paid him no heed. Unbeknownst to him the old caretaker became aware of her plight. He stole her away, hiding her. He had tortured the old vampire but he never found out what had happened to her. He killed the old vampire in what sounds like a temper tantrum. He had never before being thwarted in a chase.

I could hear the glee in his voice as he recounted he pleasure when he found her again a few short months ago, imagine his surprise that she was now the same as him and had a family but no memory of him.

I eventually twigged he was talking about Alice. Poor Alice, no wonder she had no memory of her human life, it isn't something you would try to remember. He had mentioned some names of her family and the name of the sanatorium so may be some old records would still remain.

Since he could no longer torture and drain her, he decided to take something off her as recompense for his loss. He told me I was nearly as sweet smelling as she had been.

At least I knew why me. It was quite nice, in a backwards way, that I wasn't the reason that I had been taken. I just happened to be the wrong person, in the wrong place; at least I had taken the place of someone else that may not have known what they had stumbled into.

He told me how much fun they had trying to find a way to get round my friends without them becoming aware. He had been disappointed in the end how easy it was to trick the wolf with a prank call.

All the time he talked I kept moving. I tried to make it look like I was hurting and just making myself more comfortable. I sat up testing my head. I moved backwards towards the door with every rearrangement of my limbs. I still couldn't see more than a shadowy outline of my captor yet even in his movement he looked more animal than man.

"Don't think that I don't see what you are doing, Pet. There is no escape for you. Are you missing your pretty jewellery? I overheard them talking about it. Such a shame you 'lost' it en-route." In the blink of my eye he was between me and the only exit I had seen. He picked me up like a rag doll and tossed me across the room. I smashed against a wall and slumped on the floor. He was by me before I hit the floor.

"Don't you make me rush this. I don't want it over too quickly," if help didn't get here soon I would prefer to rush him than him draw out the fate he had in store for me.

I found my voice, "Where are your friends, you said 'we' a few times in your story of hunting me?"

He cocked his head, evaluating me. "Laurent," he spat, "didn't want part of the game so he left after a few days. Victoria and I have worked together, she came up with a lead yesterday and went to search for other ways to draw you out she didn't see the appeal of the chase in the same way I do. She'll be back soon. I didn't expect to catch you so easily."

"I don't think I will wait for Victoria, all the more fun for me," he is evil, pure evil and not entirely sane I think.

"Let us see how loud you can scream..." he smiled a hard cold smile, grabbed my arm yanking me off the floor, I slammed into his body and he bit my wrist, "so sweet."

I tried to fight against him using my knowledge of self-defence but his strength and force were beyond me. He slowly tightened his grip. The pain was excruciating. Still I didn't make a sound. My anger grew, the pain changing the fear to rage. He was going to crush the bone in my arm. I looked up and glared into his face. I put every ounce of anger and strength I had and screamed, "Stop!" attempting to twist my arm from his grasp.

Shock hit me as not only did I free my arm from his grasp and his teeth but I threw him backwards across the room as I followed through with the defence.

A growl ripped from him and he blurred across the room towards me, I made the mistake of raising my leg to kick out at him. I felt my bone shatter as he hit. I collapsed but before I met the floor the door flew open, light streaming in.

I couldn't make out the figure in the door with all the light. They didn't stand long enough for my eyes to focus.

Two vampires fighting, they just appeared as blurs to me, crashing and growling in their predatory dance. Another and then another joined the fray. An otherworldly scream curdled the air with rending screeches following. The sweet smell of smoke reached me unlike any incense sticks yet the parallel tugged at my pain muddied brain.

A cold hand stoked my forehead. I tensed then recognised the comforting scent of my Edward. Relief flowed through me.

"Arm burn," I breathed out as he lifted me into his arms with the upmost care. Consciousness left me as the pain from my leg hit with the movement.

I woke to my greatest fear, the stench of hospitals. I cautiously opened my eyes, the sight before me confirmed my dread. The walls were painted hospital green or sickly green, take your pick, they both describe the wall colour. I was stuck in a hospital room, my leg plastered top to bottom. It was elevated in a sling. My ribs, arm and head were all cocooned in bandages. I had no pain but a disconnected floating feeling that I recognised as large doses of drugs. I groaned in frustration closing my eyes at the same time.

"Bella, Bella are you awake," footsteps heading away then the sound of the door opening, "she's just woken," the squeal was so loud I flinched at the sound. The footsteps returned, it was Renee; maybe could I just keep my eyes closed a bit longer and pretend.

"Bella," she started again then the door opened again and footsteps.

More voices, "Are you sure she has woken up?" "Bella, how are you?" I could feel the stares. Reluctantly I cautiously opened my eyes again.

My throat was so dry all I could do is croak. A cold hand held out a cup with a straw, I smiled in thanks; the muscles in my face protesting at the movement.

I sipped at the water tuning out the babble of noise from family and friends across the bed. Edward had retreated to a chair across the room. I happily met his eyes and sank content into their depths. "Mmms" and facial nods were enough to keep the rest content for now as their words washed over my head.

I heard the door again, a white coat this time drifted into the room. I was aware as they apprised the room then asked everyone to leave so they could 'check the patient'.

It was Carlisle; Edward made no move to leave and was unnoticed by the others as they bustled out.

The door closed with a final bang, I breathed a sigh of relief as the peace descended.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle questioned me.

"Fine," I answered automatically.

He raised an eyebrow at me. I scowled, "Okay, I have too many drugs in my system and everything is disconnected at the moment. I'll tell you better how I feel when I can feel again. Better?" I threw the question in at the end.

Carlisle smiled with wry amusement. "I'll reduce your pain medication but leave you the option to up it again if you need it. Rest is the best medicine to help you heal for now."

"Any chance of Doctors orders to keep the visitors reduced? Can you tell them I need rest? Oh, what is the story?" I could hope to avoid the questions that were bound to follow or at least keep the story consistent.

"I'll ask them to keep their visits brief as you need to rest. As for the story we have gone with another kidnap attempt but they got caught in a fire when a gas pipe exploded. You got thrown clear from the explosion, the kidnapper wasn't so lucky. What do you remember?" he asked me quietly.

I gave a quick run down of my memory of events, I mentioned he knew Alice but needed my head straight to repeat that tale. The floating disconnected sensation made it quite difficult to tell the story and not get lost. They had to remind me a couple of times were I had got to in the recollection of the events. We both promised to fill in the rest of the details when time and drug induced stupors allowed.

Charlie was the first in the room after Carlisle had left. Edward never moved from the chair. Charlie glanced at him but he was feigning sleep now so he was ignored again.

I gave Charlie the briefest of run down; grabbed in the supermarket, knocked out then waking in hospital. I decided the less I claimed to remember the easier it would be to keep to the story.

Charlie was happy with the 'fine' in response to 'how are you feeling'; a few yawns thrown in for good measure helped me encourage him to head home himself.

Renee appeared as soon as Charlie left the room. Her line of questioning had far more to do with the apparently sleeping form in the corner of the room. I admitted to boyfriend but wouldn't be drawn even by her interrogation beyond that. I could see brief twitches of smiles on his face as I answered, or should I say evaded, Renee's questions. I really did want to growl at him or at least out him for pretending to sleep but I knew I would lose his presence if I did that. Just having him in the room gave me more peace of mind than anything else I could imagine.

A very apologetic Paul was the next to come into the room. He wasn't quite as annoying as Tyler had been but not far off. I could see a scowl on Edwards face for the entire time Paul was in the room. It made Paul's company much easier to deal with knowing he was riling someone else more than me. I wouldn't have had Paul do any different in threat of his mother's health but I didn't want to deal with it today. At least everything had turned out alright and now we knew I had had vampire stalkers. More yawns encouraged his departure.

My yawns became genuine and the pain was building. Edward moved across the room and sat in the chair by the bed. He pressed the boost button to administer extra pain relief then held my hand as he hummed to me. The combination of his presence and his touch along with the drugs was too much; sleep overcame me.


	19. Chapter 19

It took a couple of seconds to remember where I was. You would think the pain would be sufficient remainder but still. I was stuck in hospital for a while longer whether I liked it or not.

Edward's eyes were so dark they appeared black. I tried to ask him to go and hunt but he didn't want to leave my side. I tried to point out that a hospital and a thirst vampire weren't the best of combination but still not enough. It took screaming and bad language, for which he gave me very dirty looks from him to get him to go and hunt. His whines and worries about my safety in his absence had started to wear on my thinning patience; drugs and pain combine to make me slightly ratty.

Renee hovered and tried to interrogate me constantly about Edward, apparently he had not left my side until I had yelled at him to leave. Renee had heard my "Go now," and a few other choice phrases and seen a sullen Edward storm out of the room. She was very impressed I had stood up to him but continued with her relentless questions. I bit my tongue so many times; I wouldn't lie to her yet the truth was out of the question, sometimes silence isn't the best option when it just evokes more questions. Charlie took pity on me and managed to get her out of the hospital so I was allowed some peace.

I, at last, found out the events leading up to my rescue, it was so much more involved than I had imagined.

Paul had phased to get to the hospital quickly. Sam was on patrol so immediately heard that I was left unguarded in a public place; pack mind reading has some advantages! He quickly phased to human form to phone to alert Jared and the Cullen's, then phased back to rush to me. He caught the vampires scent combined with mine he followed while mentally instructing Jared to keep the Cullen's in the loop. Sam lost the scent when I had been knocked out and put in a car. My necklace and bracelet were both found thrown in the dirt where my scent trail ended. Reading between the lines some panic ensued at this point not to mention blame and name calling going off between the vampires and wolves.

They set up a search pattern panicking when they found four vampire scents faintly beyond the normal radius of patrols. It was Carlisle that came across Demetri and Felix, two of the Guard of the Volturi, he knew of them from his time in Volterra, even so it was a tense meeting. They were under instruction to keep me safe without alerting anyone to their presence. Fortunately they decided my welfare was more important than keeping their presence secret. They joined the search team.

They came across Victoria returning to Forks but she ran and escaped. The wolves chased but they lost her trail some hours after I had been found.

The beacon in the ring had worked when I kicked my toes and they all headed as fast as they could to the co-ordinates. Edward was first to arrive with Demetri and Felix soon after. The three of them had disposed of James.

Edward had picked me up but when I passed out panicked especially when he spotted the bite on my wrist and put two and two together with my words. Carlisle arrived and convinced Edward he was strong enough to suck out the venom that caused the burn without being overtaken by bloodlust. Carlisle treated my injuries the best he could with the available facilities while arguing with Demetri and Felix over the venom being sucked out. As soon as my blood was clean Carlisle drove me to hospital the others running guard by the car when tree cover allowed.

Demetri and Felix were still in the contact but had promised to stay out of the area unless more trouble descended. The wolves hadn't taken well to the idea of human drinkers being near me. Aro had agreed with Carlisle's decision to remove the venom so I could have an extra year of 'physical maturity'. The Cullen's were to train with Demetri and Felix to better ensure my safety.

The Cullen's had met the nomadic vampires, James, Victoria and Laurent, as they passed through the area. They had little to tell me of the encounter as they had moved on after only a short conversation; they had thought nothing of the encounter. They had passed through the evening after I had been kidnapped the first time so everyone had been just a bit distracted, Edward and Jasper had both been out trying to find any trace of me.

I managed to give them a more coherent version of my side of events. The information I gave them about Alice's past had shaken them all. Alice was more subdued than I had ever seen her yet she has a nostalgia and yearning to find out about her past. I just hope James had told me enough information to find any records that might still exist all these years later.

Alice, it turns out, can't see the wolves in her visions which is why she gave no warning of the attack. She has apologised about her lack of visions and about James taking her escape out on me. How she can take the blame for something she knew nothing of and for someone else's decisions is beyond me. No amount of forgiveness or reasoning seems to get through to her. No lasting harm was done but she still radiates guilt, poor Jasper; if I can tell she is radiating that much guilt he must be drowning in the emotion.

Edward is using Alice's lack of visions around the wolves as reason for me to stay away from them but he can come up with no solution to the vampires sun problem other than me stay out of the sun too. I will not hide from the sun for my last year as a human.

Edward is in over protective mode. He questions if he should be in my life at all since all vampires are 'monsters'. He keeps going on and on how I deserved a normal human life and the chance to marry, have children and grow old. No amount of convincing will get him to believe I love him and want him above all the so called normal things, I pointed out how far from normal my life currently is and the fact the vampire royalty had taken an interest in me. According to him I don't understand and he can protect me but he should really leave me to keep me safe. No conflicting sentiments from Edward then, not to mention my track record for attracting all types of danger in recent months.

I overheard snippets of conversation of how to increase my protection. No-one spoke to me about it. Charlie was looking into some elite body guards, the wolves wanted to ensure I would always be with two wolves at all times; the vampires were as bad as the wolves. Renee wanted me to move in with her in Florida to escape all the madness in Forks; she and Charlie were arguing, Charlie pointing out kidnappers could find me in any State.

My frustration levels are at overflowing level with the suffocation of both parents and those that tried to take on the role of surrogate parents.

I tried to ignore all the protection talk and just worry about recovering. I channelled my frustration into work. I was immobile for weeks. When I shattered my leg trying to defend against James I made a good job of it, the metal pins holding my leg in place while it heals looks like some kind of Frankenstein monster.

For some reason my arms were fine, no broken bones just a large cold white bite mark hence the bandage to hide it. Carlisle had a look of disbelief in his eye when I recounted the part of the attack when James had my arm and my defence worked throwing him across the room. I overheard them discussing it and dismissing it as I was 'out of my mind in pain'. Yet another thing that irritated me immensely.

The constant stream of visitors became wearing. I asked Carlisle to set visiting times just to keep them at bay. Of all my visitors I enjoyed Angela and Jacob's company the most. They both bought their own version of sunshine to my mood when they came. They are chalk and cheese in terms of the friendship I share with each of them but I cherish them both. They are such breaths of fresh air in comparison to the overprotection radiating from others that are nearer and dearer. They both knew of my frustration and each advised me to live my own life, but live safe.

Renee flew home at last. I love her dearly but I spent too many years looking after her to take her seriously now when her latest fad is to mother me. A weight lifted with one less mother hen pecking at my independence.

My weeks of confinement were put to good use; I completed enough credits to graduate a full year early. All my extra work and reading for my own interest had paid dividends. The possibility of graduating early had ticked over in the back of my mind before even coming up to Forks. Recent events made me realize beyond the shadow of a doubt that I didn't want to live in a gilded cage any longer.

Edward is keeping a 'safe' distance, not that he ever leaves my side. He would give me brief chaste kisses then pull away for my safety. I love him beyond reason and he holds my heart. He is starving me, each time he pulls away I can feel my heart shrivel; each time he pulls away from me a little more of my hope, that he really does love me, dies.

If I thought the protection detail was constraining before it is now more crippling than my injuries at their worst. Crutches and an entourage make me so claustrophobic I want to scream. I got my graduation through on the quiet, no fanfare, no ceremony. At last I got a clean bill of health and a plethora of scars to tell the story of my latest misfortune. I still can't even go to the toilet without having it signed in triplicate before it's allowed; okay I may be exaggerating slightly here but it feels like that.

I'm leaving. I need to get away from the suffocation. I want to do this on my terms. I'm sure if anyone finds out my plans they will try and stop me. I'm very carefully avoiding making decisions on my future now I know better how Alice's gift works. Alice gave me some funny looks but between the wolves almost constant presence, her guilt, and her spending so much time travelling to find out about her past I saw little of her. I need to do what is right for me, for my sanity; my plans are coming together.

I spent a full week visiting and spending time with friends and family. I said goodbye in my head to them even if I couldn't say it out loud. I don't even know if I will ever see them again but I hope I can still contact them with letters, email and texts.

I know the company is in good hands, they have enough new designs and paintings to keep going for a decade if the demand remains the same. My recent incapacity has given me every confidence that Bella Swan can resign. Immi will continue to send in new designs when inspiration hits.

I wrote three letters. One to Charlie telling him I am going to make use of the many aliases he set up for me and how much I love him and loved coming to Forks and having the chance to connect with him, I promised to contact him when I can without jeopardising my alias. The letter to Edward was harder to write. I told him I left him my heart and tried to explain how his absence will rip me to shreds but I need to spread my wings and live without the constant bodyguards. The final letter I wrote as explanation to all the others that care about me; an apology for the way I left and a outpouring of the love I felt for each of them along with thanks for everything they had done for me and a promise to keep them informed of my welfare as and when I could.

I left my journal with my letter for Edward in hope that he could understand my decision. I poured my heart and soul into the journal that Renee had given me before my fateful flight from Phoenix to Forks. He may not be able to read my mind but that is as close as I know how to give him access.

*********************************************************************

Bella Swan flew her jet from Forks to Seattle. And there the paper trail ends. Alice found Marie White's flight details from Seattle to Chicago and then nothing. Alice looked in vain for Bella's future but couldn't catch even a glimpse.

Aro received a letter with a Seattle post stamp with the promise that Bella Swan would present herself in Volterra in the summer of the following year.

It was weeks later that it was realised Jacob Black hadn't been seen since Bella's disappearance. Billy claimed he was visiting his sisters.

?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

The End... or to be continued? I have a story plan for this Bella's future. Life has got in the way this last month - too many hospital trips; I have compromised on the last 3 chapters and just written the story plan - apologies. My proof reader has disappeared so even more apologies for my awful grammar. I will write full stories before posting in future rather than pressurising myself to get regular updates out and compromising on my writing.

I hope you enjoyed this, my first writing attempt. I enjoyed writing it!


	20. Continued in a new story

**Bella's Past continues with Pentacle prophesy. Here is chapter 1..... **

A/N I had all good intentions of getting this finished before I started posting but I got impatient at myself! I have it all planned out and I have written the first few chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I'm just having fun with the characters!

Pentacle prophesy

Bella's Past catches up with her. Bella rushes back to Forks, straight into a trap. Can they find her in time? Aro's deadline for Bella's visit is also looming. Is Bella's life ever easy?

Continues on from Bella's Past. Edward and Bella, OOC stronger Bella.

Chapter 1: Return

Airports, I hate them. I'm stuck in Atlanta airport waiting, I hate waiting for planes. I've been stressed out to the nines since I got the message. Jake knows I got a message but I daren't tell him any more than we are needed back at home pretty quick, this definitely qualifies as an emergency.

Even Jake has had enough of my mood now. I'm the calm, easy going most of the time but he knows when I get stubborn it takes a lot to get me to budge. He stormed off and bought me a journal to write in. I started a new one when we left but I think he's right to separate our return from all the travelling we have done. It calms me to write so I'll start with a history lesson on my life, how I ended up stuck here waiting in such a panic to get home.

** Journal **

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I prefer Bella.

My Mum and Dad, Renee and Charlie, had me young in life, I wasn't exactly planned for. They did the 'right thing' and got married but it didn't last. Renee wasn't happy as a 'stay at home mum' with a man married to work, in Forks; a wet, cold part of the country so far from home. She left Charlie and moved back with her parents back in Phoenix.

Gramps and Grandma were parents to both me and Renee. The difference being they learnt from their mistakes with Renee and kept me firmly grounded. Renee is such a scatter brain and has no idea of responsibility. Gramps and Grandma taught me responsibility in buckets. When they passed away it was me that kept everything running and I took over the job of looking after Renee.

I took over from my Grandparents and looked after half the neighbourhood without a second thought. Gramps's group of friends, Gramps's gang, watched out for me as I looked out for them, they became my closest friends in Phoenix.

I'm really lucky in some respects as I have two lots of people that treat me as family. Most of the neighbourhood in Phoenix treat me as family, Gramps gang are the closest to me. Up in Forks, where Dad lives, his friend Billy Black is of Quileute decent, living in La Push; Billy, his family and friends treat me as family too. Charlie fishes with Billy every chance he gets so when I'm staying with Charlie I got dumped with Billy's son Jacob, or Jake as I usually call him. He is a couple of years younger than me but we have such a laugh together, the little brother I never had. He always let me tag along with all his friends.

Keeping Renee happy involved keeping her occupied, so we did courses learning anything that piqued her interest. If you can think of a course, I have probably taken it. As she learnt that men took certain types of courses so our learning veered so she could find new boyfriends.

A combination of Gramps hobbies and these new courses set me off creating architectural metalwork as a hobby. A summer back in Forks visiting Charlie and helping out a friend at a cafe in La Push lead Jake and I to create some furniture from drift wood for the cafe and coming up with the name Swan Black Designs, our surnames combined, mine first as he was just the 'hired help', I came up with all the ideas and showed him how to construct it all. One thing lead to another and got totally out of hand to the point I now own a multi-million dollar company producing architectural wood and metal work. Oh yes, and selling a few paintings for ridiculous sums of money; did I mention I painted the said paintings as relaxation to get away from media pressure for Swan Black Designs.

I'm a private person so I tried to pretend I was just helping out with Swan Black Designs, but that didn't quite work either.

Renee's man hunting worked when she met Phil, a nice guy only a few years older than me but with enough of a head on his shoulders to cope with Renee. They married so I moved up to Forks to give the newly-weds their space and freedom, and to spend more time with Charlie.

I set up a new branch of Swan Black Designs in Forks and built a house for myself on the site.

I spent quite a bit of time with my Dad's friends in La Push and with a client's daughter that would be in the same school year as me. I started school in Forks, just wanting to be a normal teen doing normal things. I didn't get to stay normal very long but I did get a really good friend. Angela is the kindest, most genuine person I have ever met, I love that she sees me not all the chaos that can come with me

My move to Forks was when I realised my life had slid from strange and unlikely to weird and mythical. I learnt some of the Quileute legends are well and truly based in fact. Some of my surrogate La Push family, it turns out, are shape-changers that turn into giant wolves to fight vampires. The only vampires they don't fight they have a treaty with. They are vampires that survive on animal blood instead of human blood. My first customer in Forks, Esme, is actually one of the vampires that formed the treaty with the Quileute's. Esme is the mother figure of the family of vampire's, she and her family have become family and closest friends to me including one member that's my boyfriend.

If that isn't freaky enough, another customer is also a vampire. I found out he collects vampires with talents. It seems my mind is safe from vampire talents. He has informed me that he wants me to visit him, I assume to add me to his 'collection', I have tried to dissuade him to no avail. I've got a visit to him penned in my diary for later this year; did I mention he is a human drinker, equivalent to Royalty for Vampires and won't take 'No' for an answer.

A few unfortunate events in my life lead my wolf family to work with my vampire family, to rescue me. Each event made all of them more and more protective of me. Having a mythical being with me at all times becomes overwhelming.

It's bad enough having a Police chief for a father going into over-protective mode but ridiculous when you add Quileute wolfs that are Protectors for their people and vampires that are extremely territorial, to the death type extreme, of their 'Mates'. Edward, my vampire boyfriend considers me his 'Mate' and vampires mate for life, take into account they are immortal, that's a very long life! Their possessiveness seems to be related to the potential duration of the union. Stifled by the protection is an understatement.

I love Edward with every fibre of my being. I believe he is my soul mate, my other half. He has issues about vampires, he doesn't believe he has a soul and thinks of himself as a monster; he doesn't want to condemn me to that. I love him and want to spend forever with him, he wants me to live a human life, have (safe!) human experiences then he will kill himself when I die a natural death. To say this has caused discord between us would be a huge understatement! He also seems to forget that a certain Royal Vampire by the name of Aro is involved in the equation.

I was kidnapped and bitten by a sadistic tracker vampire then had the venom sucked out. Since this was the second kidnapping, the first being a disgruntled (human!) customer. After the first kidnapping the level of protection was frustrating, I realised the level of protection following this latest threat would prevent me from having any life so I made plans to disappear.

I graduated from school a year early. I set up fake identities for myself and a trusted friend. I realised I would still need protection but I also need to get away and follow Edward's wish of getting as many 'human' experiences as I could.

More than anything I want to be with Edward but he can't go most of the places I want to visit. Vampire's problem with sunlight might only be a sparkle (trying very hard not to giggle at the threat of this 'scary' side effect) but that is enough to cause a spectacle which is against the rules. Wolves don't have that problem and they can protect me, I hope! Edward fears for my safety when I'm with the wolves as they are so volatile; it can be a bit unnerving when they transform in temper but I'm fine, I trust them. Edward fears for my safety if I sneeze never mind anything else, but I'm getting off track!

Planning my escape was difficult to say the least. Did I mention some special vampires have extra abilities; super speed, strength, beauty, and eternal life not being enough for some! Having a mind reader and a physic trying to stop you, to keep you safe, complicates matters, fortunately I didn't see much of the empath so one less complication. My mind is the only mind Edward can't read so discussing my plans was troublesome until I realised he still avoids La Push even though the treaty has been modified to afford me more protection. Fortunately Alice, the physic, has a blind spot when it comes to the wolves so she had assumed I will be accompanied by a wolf for the foreseeable future, wow that phrase takes on a whole new meaning since meeting Alice!

It was that very blindness that gave me the idea to travel with a wolf. Sam and Jared are out of the question as they both have commitments here. Paul is too much hard work with his attitude and temper. So I bided my time until the gene kicks in with others in La Push.

I did all my planning with Billy Black, I trust him completely to look out for my safety yet he doesn't suffocate me with protection like the others do. Billy understands I need to live and make my own choices. I've always been his little grown-up so he gets why all this wrapping up in cotton wool is too much for me. The fact I cook for him while planning has definitely confirmed the way to a man's heart is through is stomach!

My plan kicked into gear when Billy noticed Jakes first indicators that he would join the wolf ranks soon. He hadn't phased yet but it wouldn't be long according to Billy. The direct contact with vampires seems to accelerate the trigger of the gene that causes the change. I spent a few days doing a last round of visits and finalising details, packing bags etc. I wrote letters to explain my dissapearance. My letters were written and passed to Billy to deliver. Billy filled Jake in on the plan, his eyes danced in excitement when he realised not only were the legends true and he would soon be able to phase into a wolf but he would also get to be my protector and travel with me on my world sight-seeing trip. I teased him so much about his squeals of excitement and how much he bounced round the room once he realised we really weren't teasing him.

Jasper is my go to man, well male empathic vampire, when it comes to communications. His military mind grasps communications, computers and programming; he has ensured I can't be traced or tracked when I contact everyone at home. He didn't find out until I had left the country, quite why and how much I needed his assistance but he has kept me safe but in contact. I was friends with all my vampire family before I left but I learnt so much more about each of them in our conversations as I travelled. Their pasts weighed heavily on each of them in their own way.

We went to an isolated ranch house in Australia first until Jacob phased. We knew anger triggers the transformation, cruel person that I am I had great fun winding him up enough to get him angry for his first phase. We have all the negative traits of siblings; we know exactly what buttons to press to wind the other up the most. He knew what I was doing so didn't take any of the anger out on me even after his change, walkie-talkies came into their own that day, teasing him from a distance! We stayed long enough to give him time and space to learn control. I think he had the advantage of knowing the legends were true before his phased for the first time unlike the others so he got the hang of it very quickly.

We only had one accident while I was teasing him; we were play wrestling with him in wolf form and got a bit carried away. I now have 2 sets of bite marks on the same arm; one set from a vampire, one from a shape-changer. Jake was mortified when it happened. The accident improved his control more than anything, his guilt each time he saw the scars reinforces the control. No matter how many times I forgive him and tell him it wasn't his fault, I can see that guilt and sorrow in his eyes.

Having spent time with Paul I was used to keeping eyes up and carrying spare men's shorts in my bag for emergencies. I love Jake dearly but not that way; he really is a brother to me and eughh, I don't want to see him naked!

During his early phasing I realised he needed something better than tie his clothes to his leg like the others do. I modified a backpack so the straps extend enough to stay round his front legs and the pack sit on his shoulders through a phase. Velcro holds it together allowing it to expand when needed and fastens back after the phase. We went through a lot of straps and backpacks until we fine tuned the design but at last we have something that holds clothes, passport, money and phones even if I do tease him how funny his wolfie self looks, 'pack wolf'.

We globe hopped from there, a week here, a couple of weeks travelling there. We spent most time in the hot, sunny countries but we wanted to go everywhere apart from the poles and Italy; the poles are far too cold for a human me and Italy is a no-no since Aro lives there. We used different names until I find it hard to remember what name I'm supposed to be using today. We went on tours, the fun ones aimed at our age group; Contiki, Suntrek and Trekamerica to name but a few. They were whirlwind tours of countries but it made it easier to decide where we wanted to see more of. We visited people we had met on our travels. We found our own route most of the time.

I could give you my other Journal of all the places we visited, all the people we met and all the crazy things we did. The things that I enjoyed the most were my early morning runs when we were in rural or wilderness areas or just sitting enjoying nature. When I was stuck in built up areas I loved people watching trying to see what enjoyment others got out of life. We met a wide range of people during our travels the friendships may only last for the ten minutes or week we happened to be together but I was fascinated how similar people are yet the national differences were fun to work out! The foods we tried, some eye wateringly bad causing hospital visits, some so mouth-wateringly good we pigged out 'til we felt we were going to explode. We took thousands of photos in each country, the postcard type ones as well as the idiots on holiday ones. We had a go at everything from Camel rides in front of the Pyramids to skydiving, hot air ballooning to deep-sea diving, bungee jumping to body rafting and white water rafting to jungle treks.

I learnt many unexpected things. Camels smell to high heaven and stuck out in the sun in front of the pyramids is extremely hot and uncomfortable. Going water skiing, falling backwards without letting go gives nasty inside leg burns; trying to go horse riding the following day is a bad idea – it hurts! Lying about your horse riding ability to get a livelier horse is also a bad idea when the horse gets spooked by a rattlesnake, rears and sets off. The sail boat capsizing in a storm was a low point but sailing through the calm blue waters and snorkelling off the boat had been fantastic. A couple of failed mugging attempts and a few men that tried to come on too strong kept both Jake and I on our toes. The spider that took a taste of my arm while we were sat in a restaurant didn't seem a big deal until my arm swelled up like a balloon, the rolled remains of a black spider with red markings in Australia didn't trigger any panic until after we mentioned it to the nurse. Jake found it hilarious that every biting insect or creature made a beeline for me, the jokes got old real fast. We tended to leave those sorts of 'adventures' out of our reports home.

Jake kept me busy for virtually every waking hour; he claimed I got to depressed missing Edward otherwise. Let's go see..., let's go do..., let's go eat... fun, yes; restfully, no way! I got into trouble for the amount of time I spent on the phone to Edward, I needed to contact him even if it was only verbal to keep at bay the hole in my heart; I left my heart with Edward and it hurt every day being away from him. Jakes distraction techniques helped but I'm getting weaker every day, the pull to return to my other half is getting harder to resist.

We have kept luggage to a minimum; just a backpack each. I dread to think how much I have spent in postage sending all the souvenirs, gifts and purchases home. Alice kept 'seeing' this fantastic pair of shoes, handbag, dress etc. arriving in the post. Would I pick them up for her? I get so confused by her visions, a real chicken and egg scenario.

Sat in the airport now it feels like it was all a dream, a mad crazy fun dream, but not part of this life, my life!

** **

Since I got the text message from Angela's, phone I have been a nervous wreck, "If you want her to live come home now. Details of where to meet me to follow. Tell anyone and I will torture her and kill her slowly."

I phoned Angela only to get her Mum telling me she was out of town for a long weekend, a last minute trip to a university campus with friends. I had spoken to Angela only a couple of days ago and she had no plans then. I knew the only option was to head home but I hated walking into a trap blind.

Do I, don't I? I have been weighing the odds since I got the message. If it's a vampire that has Angela I have no way of saving her by myself, I'll need help otherwise we will both end up as a tasty snack. I sat wavering between do I follow the instructions and keep quiet or tell someone, but whom? I daren't call Edward as he will just go over-protective and stop me from doing anything. No point in telling Jake as he will try and stop me from going home and try and act 'big man' on me, I can't cope with that from a kid brother. Angela is only in danger for knowing me; I won't allow any harm to come to her over me if I can prevent it. I need help in case it's a supernatural threat; I do have a sliver of self-preservation!

I got out my emergency phone and switched it on for the first time. I sent my tactician genius, Jasper, a message on our emergency line. He set up so many emergency plans for different scenarios as soon as he realised my travel plans after I 'disappeared'. I think I have spoken more to Jasper since my disappearance than I ever did back in Forks; I suppose the lack of blood lust over the phone simplifies things no end!

I give a whole new meaning to the idea of an emergency phone! I gave him all the details of the threatening text and our travel plans along with strict instructions that I wanted to ensure Angela's safety so I would be following along with the instructions and not to let on that anything was amiss. I switched the phone off and hid it in my bra as per his strict instructions on how to use the phone if it became a requirement, good thing it's a tiny phone! Well his instructions were hide it on my person, I haven't any pockets in this outfit so my options are limited.

While Jake was off wandering about the airport I wrote a note and shoved it in his backpack in the 'for emergencies' pocket with his mobile phone; not that we had talked much about contingency plans or anything!

Okay, Jasper knows and Jake has the information if the unexpected occurs. Have I done enough or too much? My stomach is still in a knot, I'm not sure if sharing the message lightened the pressure or made it worse. Only time will let me know if I did the right thing.

My location finder, activate in emergency, jewellery had been replaced before I set off on my journey; I'm grateful to have the reassurance of it now. I sat fiddling with the charm bracelet hoping I wouldn't need it. The injuries from having the last set ripped off had long since healed without leaving many scars but the memory remained as I absently rubbed my neck where the cuts had been deepest.

At last they called boarding for our flight to Seattle. I had left my personal jet there all those months ago in case any trackers tried to follow me; I hoped my scent would be confused and lost in the busy terminals. It's strange to be returning home; at least I could fly us home in comfort rather than having a long drive to look forward too.

Rush then sit and wait, it's always the same with air travel.


End file.
